


Пациент №1822

by delbee



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hallucinations, Healing, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Psychosis, Romance, You Have Been Warned
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delbee/pseuds/delbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Себастьян Кастелланос решил связать жизнь с медициной после трагедии, которая случилась несколько лет назад. После обучения он сможет помогать людям, как некогда помогли ему самому. Но это станет возможным лишь после завершения учебного исследования, объектом которого является молчаливый человек по имени Рубен Викториано. </p><p>Сможет ли Себастьян помочь своему пациенту как доктор? Или как друг? Или, может быть, как что-то большее?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Patient #1822](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954564) by [FormallyKnownAsFreya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormallyKnownAsFreya/pseuds/FormallyKnownAsFreya). 



Себастьян Кастелланос машинально следовал за главврачом психиатрической лечебницы «Маяк». Его сопровождал его лучший друг и коллега Джозеф Ода. Стать доктором — это всё, чего Себастьян когда-либо желал. Оценивать ущерб, помогать работать над проблемой — это всегда казалось ему чем-то очень близким.

Сначала он хотел стать хирургом, эта профессия представлялась ему более притягательной; помогать людям с физическими повреждениями и болезнями казалось проще, чем исцелять разум. Но ряд происшествий изменил его мнение о психиатрии, и воспоминания заставляли его содрогаться.

Его хороший друг Джозеф собирался стать медбратом. Себастьян всегда подшучивал над этим: удачи со сменой горшков и перевязкой голов, говорил он. Один раз он подарил Джозефу пару швабр с надписью «Доктор Чистый Пол». Но потом случилась трагедия. Себастьян перестал улыбаться и шутить, перестал разыгрывать друзей. Он перестал делать слишком много вещей. Единственное, что он начал делать, это прикладываться к алкоголю, и для разговоров об этом у него был собственный психотерапевт.

— Это жилые помещения, — сказал главврач. — Пациенты, которым предписан ночной прием лекарств, перечислены в списке, который можно взять у медсестры на входе… А вот и она.

Доктор рассказал Джозефу о его обязанностях, включающих в себя подготовку лекарств. Ему должна была ассистировать красивая медсестра, которая сидела за компьютером и только один раз бросила на них взгляд поверх очков. Ее взгляд сканировал их буквально секунду, каталогизируя, отмечая их присутствие, но на Джозефе он задержался дольше, чем на остальных.

— Татьяна ответит на любые ваши вопросы, мистер Ода, — сообщил доктор Хименес. — Доктор Кастелланос, следуйте за мной.

— Я ещё не доктор, — поправил его Себастьян. — Мы оба всего лишь интерны. У нас еще шесть месяцев до выпуска.

— Пока вы здесь, вас будут называть доктором. И пациенты, и персонал будут обращаться к вам с должным уважением, — строго возразил Хименес. — Я слышал, вы первый по успеваемости в вашей группе. У вас уже есть на примете больницы, в которых вам хотелось бы поработать? Какие-нибудь приглашения? Или вы хотите заниматься частной практикой?

— Может быть, центральная больница Спрингфилд. Но они пригласили многих из нас, — ответил Себастьян. — Я еще не решил. А для частной практики у меня слишком мало опыта.

— Тогда готовьтесь получить этот опыт, — сказал доктор Хименес. — Потому что «Маяк» готов вам его предоставить.

Он дал Себастьяну новый халат с эмблемой больницы на лацкане. Себастьян закрепил новую ID-карту на нагрудном кармане, и после этого Хименес стал рассказывать ему о повседневном распорядке. Он был особенно важен для пациентов, потому что он был одним из источников стабильности. В их мире было достаточно хаоса и без резких изменений в работе кафетерия, в котором каждую среду подавали ланч.

Не желает ли Себастьян сходить в большую гостиную, чтобы познакомиться с некоторыми пациентами? Да, да, он желает. Может быть, он найдет кого-нибудь с интересным диагнозом для его статьи. Он захватил с собой маленькую черную записную книжку и ручку, чтобы записывать наблюдения.

— Это большая гостиная, или дневная комната, если вам так больше нравится, — сообщил Хименес, позволяя Себастьяну зайти первым.

Она не была отвратительной. На самом деле, она была достаточно милой и уютной. Там было много желтых диванов с маленькими белыми цветами, несколько столов с настольными играми, и два телевизора, закреплённых на противоположных стенах. На одном был включен спортивный канал. На втором был только белый шум и звук помех, и зрителей здесь было больше, чем у футбольного матча, который транслировали напротив.

На полу в углу рядом с низкой полкой сидел молодой человек, который играл с кубиками. Он складывал их, бормоча что-то невразумительное. Он выглядел довольно необычно, у него были очень светлые волосы и бледная кожа. Он был очень худым, что показалось Себастьяну странным. Клиника была вполне приличной, и почему он не может иметь здоровый вес? Хименес подвел его к бледному пациенту.

— Добрый день, Лесли, как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Хименес.

— Чувство, чувство, чувство, — ответил тот, отворачиваясь к кубикам. — Чувство… хорошо.

— Лесли, можно сказать, мой пациент-звезда, — с гордостью сказал Хименес. — Верно, Лесли?

— Звезда, звезда, Лесли — звезда.

— Это доктор Себастьян. Скажешь ему привет?

— Привет, привет, привет, — ответил Лесли. — Себастьян, привет.

Себастьян изобразил улыбку. Похожий на ребенка Лесли улыбнулся ему в ответ, блеснув неровными зубами, и вернулся к кубикам, перестраивая прежнюю конструкцию в башню. Себастьян достал записную книжку и стал записывать наблюдения.

**_Лесли. Задержка развития. Тёмные круги под глазами. Бессонница._ **

— У Лесли трудности с общением, потому что есть проблемы в развитии его мозга, — сообщил ему Хименес, когда они двинулись к выходу из комнаты. — Он прошел долгий путь с тех пор, как появился здесь. Это было… примерно десять лет назад. Его положение не позволяет ему покинуть лечебницу. Ему будет нужна помощь в течении всей жизни; он сирота.

— Это ужасно, — нахмурился Себастьян. — Они… умерли?

— О, нет, от него отказались. Может быть, потому что с ним стало слишком сложно. Теперь он не помнит ничего, кроме того, что ему больше не нужно ждать свою семью. — Хименес посмотрел на Лесли через комнату. Тот с радостным видом разбивал башню из кубиков. — Настоящая трагедия.

— Видимо, здесь есть много подобных историй. — Себастьян оглядел комнату и ее обитателей. Сколько несчастливых жизней здесь проходит? Сколько появится в следующем году? Через год? Сколько — через несколько лет? Как он вообще мог оказаться в таком месте?..

— Да, к сожалению, это правда, — Хименес вздохнул. — Идемте со мной. Будете присутствовать на сеансе с одним из моих самых сложных пациентов.

Себастьян последовал за ним, уверенный, что они возвращаются в кабинет Хименеса, и что пациента приведут к нему. Однако они прошли мимо кабинета, всё дальше и дальше, в самые глубины лечебницы. Интересно, куда они идут, поинтересовался он.

— Мы идем к палатам длительного пребывания, которые предназначены для безнадёжных пациентов или тех, кто противится лечению. Лесли спит в одной из этих палат, в маленькой комнатке, а мы направляемся в апартаменты, — сказал Хименес.

В палатах длительного пребывания содержались пациенты, которые находились в лечебнице необычно долгое время. Это были, например, пациенты с крайними проявлениями душевных болезней или те, которые нуждались в постоянном наблюдении или не были способны ухаживать за собой самостоятельно. Себастьян не хотел думать об этом, но это походило на типичный образ психа. Того, который пишет на стенах кровью или кричит на несуществующих чудовищ. Может быть, такие люди существовали в каком-то собственном мире. Его воображение тут же дорисовало для них отвратительные условия жизни. Эта больница была очень хорошей, здесь не было крыс или проржавевшей мебели. Ему нужно перестать думать об этом, если он не хочет заработать себе ночные кошмары.

В апартаментах были очень большие комнаты; чаще всего — для особенных случаев. Себастьян не очень хорошо представлял, какими могут быть эти особенные случаи. Может быть, клаустрофобия. Они остановились около двери, на которой висела табличка с именем пациента. Викториано, Рубен. Это звучало как имя музыканта-виртуоза или члена королевской семьи. Определённо, это было имя высшего класса.

— Какой у него диагноз? — спросил Себастьян.

— Думаю, я позволю вам самому установить его диагноз в то время, пока я буду разговаривать с ним, — кивнул Хименес.

Доктор дважды постучал в дверь, затем открыл ее и зашел. Себастьян последовал за ним.

Комната оказалась гораздо темнее, чем он мог ожидать; коридор был очень светлым и ослепительно чистым. Окна были занавешены темно-красными плотными занавесками, не пропускающими свет. Стены были выкрашены в черный, отчего комната казалась еще больше. Стоящая в глубине комнаты кровать с тёмными простынями, насколько ему удалось разглядеть, была красной. Деревянные книжные стеллажи были доверху заполнены книгами, не было ни одного свободного дюйма. Казалось, комната принадлежала кому-то из семейки Аддамс; казалось, дверь была порталом, ведущим из коридора в старый особняк. Также здесь был музыкальный проигрыватель, который сейчас молчал.

Единственным ярким пятном в этой комнате был включенный светильник, стоящий в углу. А в кресле, стоящем под светильником, сидел и рисовал на мольберте пациент. Его лицо скрывалось в тени под капюшоном легкой куртки. Он накладывал краску медленными размашистыми мазками.

— Добрый день, доктор Хименес, — сказал он. Его голос был холодным, собранным, жестким. Его слова совершенно не напоминали дружеское приветствие.

— Добрый день, Рубен, как ты себя чувствуешь сегодня? — поинтересовался Хименес, усаживаясь на стул, стоящий около кровати.

Пациент перестал рисовать и быстро сжал подлокотник.

— Доктор Хименес, сколько раз я просил вас не называть меня так? — начал он. — Так много, что вы не звали меня Рубеном годами. Я могу предположить, что вы собираетесь вызвать у меня негативную реакцию, чтобы показать ее вашему гостю. Как грубо. Что вы испытываете, когда поступаете наперекор моим просьбам, доктор? Вы довольны?

**_Рубен. Худой мужчина. Средний рост. Вспыльчивый. Защитная реакция._ **

— Мы здесь не из-за меня, а из-за тебя, — Хименес выпрямился.

— В таком случае вам стоило начать с представления вашего гостя, — сказал он, возвращаясь к картине.

Себастьян посмотрел на Хименеса, тот кивнул в сторону пациента. Себастьян подошел к нему и протянул руку.

— Доктор Кастелланос, — сказал он.

Рука, которую он пожал, была страшно изуродованной. Вся ладонь была покрыта старыми ожогами, пальцы тоже. Но ничего не могло сравниться с его лицом. Когда он оказался близко, капюшон уже не мог ничего скрыть. Шрамы спускались по шее к груди и покрывали всю правую сторону лица. Немедленной реакцией Себастьяна было отдернуть руку, но вместо этого он другой рукой потер шею, покрывшуюся мурашками. Это было лучше, чем отскочить в ужасе.

— Рувик, — голос слегка дрогнул, серые глаза прищурились. — Доктор, хм… посмотрим.

Он отпустил его руку, и Себастьян вернулся к Хименесу, пытаясь восстановить пошатнувшееся самообладание. Он нервно сглотнул и опять достал свой блокнот для клинических наблюдений.

Хименес задавал стандартные вопросы. Хорошо ли Рувик спал? Какими были сегодня голоса? Как он думает, работает ли  _торазин*_? Он сделал всё, что планировал на эту неделю? Есть ли улучшения после замены снотворных препаратов?

Себастьян задумался о том, что могло быть у Рувика в прошлом. Его ожоги были очень обширными. Очень часто жертвы пожаров умирают от кожных инфекций. Чтобы выжить после такого, нужно быть довольно… устойчивым. Ему нужно снотворное… и  _торазин_. Шизофреник, у которого есть проблемы с засыпанием.

Его ответы были очень краткими. Рувик больше не произносил таких длинных речей, как в начале, когда они только зашли в комнату. Все его предложения были очень ёмкими и сухими. Он спал плохо; он слышал их из стен. Он всё еще собирается оставаться в своих комнатах, подальше от отвратительных людей в общественных местах. Признаки мизантропии, отметил Себастьян в записной книжке.

**_Пациент заметно напрягается при разговоре о голосах. Не любит или не доверяет Хименесу._ **

**_Топает ногой, когда злится._ **

Было трудно поверить, что сеанс длился всего двадцать минут. Казалось, они пробыли в комнате несколько часов. Когда они вышли, Себастьян чуть не ослеп от яркого света. Он моргнул и потер глаза.

— Чудесный пациент, — прокомментировал он. — Он всегда такой очаровательный?

— Ха, Рувик — это по-настоящему особенный случай. Хотите посмотреть на его личное дело? Кажется, он вас заинтересовал, — Хименес двинулся в сторону стола медсестры, где они оставили Джозефа.

— Заинтересовал? — переспросил Себастьян, не вполне понимая, что Хименес имел ввиду.

— Вы сделали много записей, доктор. Для вашего учебного исследования, как я понимаю, — заключил он. — Хотите взглянуть на его дело? Я не имею права давать его вам на дом, но вы можете изучить его здесь в ваше свободное время. Мне было бы очень интересно узнать ваше научное заключение.

Себастьян опустил глаза на блокнот.

**_Рувик. Пронизывающий умный взгляд. Серые грозовые глаза._ **

**_Сильная рука, крепкое рукопожатие._ **

**_Интеллигентный глубокий голос. Напряженные плечи. Напряженная поза._ **

Эти наблюдения были определённо иного рода, нежели те, что он обычно записывает. Он поспешно захлопнул записную книжку и сунул ее в карман. Тем временем они с Хименесом подошли к столу медсестры Татьяны. Джозеф махнул ему из-за ее плеча.

Рувик казался отличным объектом для его исследования. Было бы очень обидно упустить что-то столь уникальное. Впрочем, были и другие причины…

— Хм, — Себастьян прочистил горло. — Я бы хотел взглянуть на дело Рувика, доктор Хименес.

— Я подготовлю его к завтра, — сказал главврач. — На сегодня все. Если у вас возникнут вопросы, обращайтесь к Татьяне. Увидимся завтра, рано утром.

Хименес взял папку с бумагами, попрощался и пошел на очередной сеанс, или на обход, или чем там он занимался. Джозеф поблагодарил Татьяну за время, которое она на него потратила. Она понимающе кивнула.

— Готов уйти?

Себастьян был готов. Не потому что ему очень хотелось сбежать с работы, а потому что он надеялся отдохнуть. Завтра ему нужно быть внимательным. И более профессиональным. Последнее, что ему нужно, это еще один сеанс, полный записей об описании внешних данных пациента.

Их «домом» были апартаменты на третьем этаже одного из зданий кампуса. Никакой абсурдной арендной платы, никаких раздражающих риелторов. И, самое главное, никаких лишних сожителей, только они вдвоем.

Себастьян и Джозеф дружили уже несколько лет. Джозеф был рядом, когда он женился. Когда у него родилась дочь. Когда она…

Джозеф всегда был рядом. Большинство людей говорили, что они двое являются лучшими друзьями, но для Себастьяна это было чем-то большим. Они были так близки, насколько вообще было возможно без того, чтобы быть любовниками. Практически братья.

Всю дорогу до дома Джозеф рассказывал обо всём, что он узнал от медсестры. Все протоколы и его обязанности. Где его можно будет найти, где он будет обедать, и прочее.

— Татьяна очень полезная, всем помогает, — Джозеф вздохнул и уткнулся в свои записи. У него был очень мелкий почерк.

— А еще она милая, — заметил Себастьян. — Может быть, ты наконец-то заведёшь себе девушку.

— Без шансов, слишком много работы, — Джозеф слегка покраснел.

— Ну конечно, — Себастьян закатил глаза.

В последние годы их беседы стали происходить всё чаще. Они привыкли разговаривать всё время. О разных телешоу, новых книгах, о том, как Лили катается на своем…

Говорить становилось труднее. Рот и горло пересохли. Он хотел бы повернуть время назад, чтобы исправить некоторые вещи, но теперь было слишком поздно. Лучше тратить время на помощь тем, кто всё еще жив.

Себастьян взял бутылку пива из холодильника. Джозеф одарил его хмурым взглядом. Иногда хотелось, чтобы тот оставил его в покое. Он понимал его беспокойство, но его бесило, что Джозеф порой трясется над ним, словно курица-наседка. Он не был ребенком и не нуждался в чужой опеке.

Он забрал пиво в комнату и сел за стол. Разблокировав ноутбук, он приступил к учебным записям. Он хотел составить отчет по Рубену Викториано, изуродованному шизофренику, страдающему от бессонницы.

Рувик. Он хотел, чтобы его называли Рувиком.

Одна бутылка пива превратилась в две, и прежде, чем дойдет до трех, Себастьян проверил, закрыта ли дверь в комнату друга. Он ненавидел, когда тот ругал его за чрезмерную выпивку: из-за нее часть его терапии летела ко всем чертям, и они оба прекрасно знали об этом. Потому-то ему и не хотелось сейчас видеть Джозефа. Однако горизонт был чист, и потому Себастьян позволил себе стащить еще две бутылки пива и вернутся в покой его комнаты.

Себастьян начал с того, что записал условия жизни в госпитале. Эти данные будут полезны при анализе эффективности лечения. Как говорится, дьявол в деталях, и он хотел в этом убедиться воочию. Когда красная волнистая линия, обозначающая ошибки в тексте, который он печатал, стала встречаться слишком часто, он решил, что пора закончить на сегодня, и отправился спать.

Он надеялся отдохнуть этим вечером. Но у его снов были другие планы.

Кровать скрипела под ним, когда он ворочался и тихо стонал в подушку. Он вёл машину. Быстрее. Быстрее. Дышать становилось тяжелее. Сержант был лжецом. А они не могли. Они никак не могли.

Он плакал и звал их. Господи, пожалуйста, пусть с ними всё будет в порядке. Они всего лишь в больнице. С ними всё будет в порядке, если они уже в больнице. Пол уходил у него из-под ног, когда он побежал. Пол заливал его тело, слёзы струились по лицу.

— Себ, проснись! — Джозеф тряс его за плечи. — Тихо! Успокойся! Соседи вызовут копов…

— Лили! Майра! — проснувшись, он подскочил. — Лили? Она не… Только не снова, мне так…

— Нет, — оборвал его Джозеф. Он обхватил его лицо ладонями и вытер его глаза. — У тебя давно не было этих… Ты в порядке?

Джозеф был прав. В последний раз такое было почти… два года назад. Он думал, что справился с этим. В тот раз это случилось, когда он был в гостях и кто-то пережарил свинину: забыл выключить огонь и спалил мясо. Этот запах… Ранее такой же запах был у него дома, когда он вернулся из госпиталя. После этого… они ушли. Без них было так тихо. Нетрудно было догадаться, почему это случилось сейчас.

Сожженная плоть на лице Рувика. Шрам, змеящийся по его шее, груди и рукам. Исцелённый, но с последствиями, которые до сих пор не прошли. Пламя исцеляющее, пламя уничтожающее. Он мог видеть, как Лили корчится в повязках… ее маленькие пальцы истекали кровью, от нее пахло болезнью, инфекцией, которая ее медленно убивала.

Себастьян схватил почти пустой пакет из-под чипсов, который ему сунул Джозеф, и очень вовремя. Его вырвало прямо в эти чипсы. Джозеф вздохнул и похлопал его по спине.

— Прекрати, — Джозеф кивнул на пустые бутылки пива, стоящие на столе. — Вот это всё. Или ты никогда не будешь спать ночью.

— Мне жаль, — с трудом выдавил из себя Себастьян.

— Я знаю, — Джозеф сочувственно улыбнулся. – Вот, держи: я достал тебе «Гаторад»**.

Он взял из рук друга бутылку и крепко сжал. Его вывернуло еще два раза. Его психотерапевт советовал концентрироваться на связанных с ней хороших воспоминаниях.

Думать, думать.

Ее чудесная балетная пачка. Картошка фри с сыром, которую она любила кушать за просмотром мультфильмов. Он почувствовал себя лучше, но начала болеть голова, а во рту пересохло. Он сделал глоток из бутылки. Джозеф спросил, в порядке ли он. Себастьян кивнул. Он поблагодарил Джозефа и отправился в постель — уже второй раз за ночь.

Может быть, завтра всё образуется.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Торазин*_  — нейролептик (препарат, оказывающий тормозящее действие на ЦНС). Оказывает сильный успокаивающий эффект. Используется при лечении шизофрении. Имеет много побочных эффектов и в настоящее время не используется.
> 
> «Гаторад»** (Gatorade)  — спортивный напиток.


	2. Глава 2

Больница, кажется, находилась в приподнятом настроении. Пациенты выглядели довольно бодрыми, во всяком случае, те, что сейчас сидели в гостиной. Среда — особенный день недели, и Себастьян скоро понял, почему. Это был день тушёной говядины, которую очень любили почти все.

— Забавный факт: у нас никогда не было битв едой по средам, — усмехнулся Хименес.

— И такое бывает? — спросил Себастьян.

— Иногда, если кто-то меняет лекарства или находит способ их не принимать, — Хименес неодобрительно нахмурился. — Примерно два раза в месяц.

— Но никогда — по средам, — задумчиво произнес Себастьян. — Хороший день, чтобы выгуливать мой любимый галстук.

Утренний групповой сеанс прошел довольно продуктивно. Лесли Уизерс присутствовал, но говорил не так много, как в предыдущий день. Он был на удивление малословен, когда выступал перед группой. Другие пациенты разговаривали о том, что ее отец был сам виноват в своей болезни, или что он был болен, потому что он был тайным агентом, или разговаривали с пустым стулом, словно тот был живым существом. Кто-то говорил о том, что поглощение пищи делает его живым, или что им грустно, когда идет дождь. На самом деле всё это многое рассказало об обитателях этого места. Он отпустил их через полчаса.

— Здесь есть свободное место, — вполголоса заметил Себастьян после сеанса. Ему не хотелось расстраивать девочку, которая разговаривала со стулом. Сейчас она была занята разговором.

— Да, это для Рувика, если он когда-нибудь решит присоединиться к нам, — Хименес вздохнул.

— Разве ему не запрещено покидать его комнаты?

— Нет, нет. Дело в том, что он предпочитает одиночество. Рувик никому не доверяет, — Хименес помахал пациентке, которая ходила на четвереньках, словно собака.

— Если уж мы о нем заговорили, мне хотелось бы увидеть его дело, — напомнил Себастьян.

— А, да, разумеется. Думаю, лучше сделать это после ланча, — Хименес улыбнулся. — Поешьте.

Во время перерыва доктора и медсестры кушали вместе с пациентами. Царила атмосфера практически семейного уюта. Это шло вразрез с фразой Хименеса о том, что к нему должны обращаться с должным уважением, но Себастьян не стал комментировать это. Он уставился на рагу, совсем не впечатленный неаппетитным видом. После минутной безмолвной молитвы о спасении своих внутренностей он заставил себя проглотить одну ложку.

— Ого, — Себастьян моргнул. — Оно отличное!

— Отличное. Отличное. Оно отличное, — улыбнувшись, произнес с набитым ртом Лесли.

Себастьян решил держать свое мнение при себе; нельзя судить о книге только по обложке. Себастьян взглянул на очередь за едой. Он заметил несколько медсестер, которые кладут тарелки с пищей на подносы. Несомненно, для пациентов в комнатах. Таких, как Рувик. Себастьян доел всё очень быстро.

— Не хочу много повторяться, доктор, но дело мистера Викториано?.. — напомнил он Хименесу.

— Да, конечно, следуйте за мной.

Он изо всех сил пытался сохранять профессиональный вид, однако было трудно усмирить энтузиазм, с которым он следовал за Хименесом. Он был действительно заинтересован в получении информации об этом странном пациенте. Кабинет главврача был довольно большим; больше, чем он ожидал. В конце концов, психиатрическая лечебница «Маяк» была достаточно маленькой.

Ковёр с красным коротким ворсом, портьеры на окнах, стереотипный коричневый кожаный диван для пациентов, чтобы сидеть рядом с ними и записывать в блокнот их откровения. Добавить было нечего. За время, которое потребовалось мысленному критику Себастьяну, чтобы разнести кабинет в пух и прах, Хименес достал достал личное дело — увесистую папку с кодовым замком.

В руках Хименеса было то, на что Себастьян нацелился уже довольно давно. И теперь можно было не ходить вокруг да около. Наконец-то он сможет прочитать это дело. Но где?

— Пожалуйста, не выносите эту папку с территории клиники и верните ее мне, когда закончите, — сказал Хименес, передавая ему дело.

— Конечно, сэр, — Себастьян кивнул и вышел из кабинета.

Тихое место. Ему нужно какое-то тихое место, где его никто не побеспокоит. Он шел по коридорам с заветной папкой под мышкой. Он попытался вспомнить, где работает Джозеф. У него определенно должен был быть кабинет, который он, вероятно, делит с медсестрой Татьяной. Но это было не совсем то, что ему нужно.

— Налево… потом направо? Нет, два раза налево, — бормотал он. — Ага!

Татьяна сидела на своем рабочем месте и неторопливо подпиливала ногти. После очередного законченного ногтя она аккуратно накалывала на вилку кусочек свинины из тарелки, стоящей на ее столе, откусывала его и продолжала заниматься маникюром. А она неплохо использует перерыв, подумал он.

— Могу я вам помочь, мистер Кастелланос? — невыразительно спросила она, не отрываясь от ногтей.

— Я могу немного почитать? — спросил он, кивнув в сторону пустого кресла в углу.

— Вам всегда здесь рады, — она вздохнула и продолжила подпиливать ногти.

Он внимательно посмотрел на нее, неуверенный в ее отношении к себе, но всё-таки проследовал к креслу и сел. Наконец-то он был вдали от любопытных глаз и раздражающего шума. Он закинул ногу на ногу и открыл папку.

**_Пациент #1822 Рубен Викториано_ **

Себастьян быстро читал и делал пометки в блокноте. В юном возрасте стал проявлять себя, как вундеркинд. Обеспеченная семья. Была фотография его семьи, хотя на ней никто не улыбался. Видимо, это была серьезная семья. Трагическое происшествие случилось с ним и его старшей сестрой. Себастьян ощутил что-то вроде сочувствия; пламя убило её, но он выжил.

Месяцы в госпитале, множество вызовов. Сильная воля, заключил он. От вида фотографий из госпиталя он почувствовал себя больным. Ожоги второй и третьей степени… он перевернул эти фотографии и затолкал под другие бумаги. Сейчас было не лучшее время для их изучения.

Результаты тестов на интеллект зашкаливали. Судя по всему, Рувик был умнее всех остальных, находящихся в этом здании, в том числе и умнее главврача, доктора Хименеса. Степени и докторантура в области биологии, психологии, химии. Он выругался: это было просто невероятно.

Там было еще несколько фотографий, для которых не нашлось другого места. Рувик держит скрипку. Расчленённая лягушка. И одна фотография Рувика с сестрой — единственная, на которой он улыбался. Он тогда был совсем ребенком. Его глаза смотрели на нее снизу вверх с восхищением, а она улыбалась, обнимала его и смотрела на него в ответ с любовью.

Потеря любимых людей может привести ко многим расстройствам. Его диагноз включал в себя шизофрению, мизантропию и периодические судорожные припадки. Шизофрения сопровождалась голосами, галлюцинациями и паранойей. Были задокументированы несколько случаев нанесения телесных повреждений по меньшей мере трем медсестрам. Сломанная рука, ушиб плеча, удар локтем в грудную клетку. В прошлом году разгромил свою комнату. Регулярно отказывается от еды.

У Себастьяна возникло множество вопросов. Судорожные припадки начались до или после пожара? Были ли случаи шизофрении в семье? Что насчет его родителей? Его сестры? Про них было удивительно мало информации. Как они могли поставить ему диагноз без грамотной истории болезни?

— Привет, Себ, — сказал Джозеф, заставив его подскочить.

— Когда ты успел прийти? — Себастьян выпрямился, складывая бумаги в папку.

— Только что, — Джозеф вздохнул. Когда он встал, из папки выпала фотография. Джозеф поднял ее и скорчил гримасу. — Ты на это смотрел?

Себастьян взял фотографию; одна из тех, что были сделаны в госпитале, и Рувик на ней был обожженный и перевязанный. Он лежал плашмя, его левый кулак был судорожно стиснут от боли. Ему давали обезболивающие? Или их действие было слабым из-за развившейся инфекции? Он бы не смог стоять спокойно, если бы Лили не давали морфин. Если бы она умирала в муках…

— Всё нормально. Я изучаю пациента, — Себастьян прочистил горло. — Его мизантропия развилась после смерти его сестры, э-э-э, а, вот, Лауры. Из чего я могу заключить, что она была для него всем. Он винит всех вокруг в том, что произошел пожар, который привел к её смерти. Его паранойя привела к тому, что он теперь думает, что все люди виноваты.

— Может, ты будешь изучать кого-нибудь другого? — спросил Джозеф с беспокойством. — У вас двоих может быть конфликт интересов или негативный перенос.

— Думаешь, из-за того, что моя семья погибла от огня, я буду лечить его по-особому, неправильно? Если других вариантов нет, я окажу на него позитивное влияние, — возразил Себастьян. — Если я смог принять то, что случилось в моей жизни, я должен быть в состоянии помочь ему сделать то же самое. Может быть, поделюсь с ним моим опытом.

— Тише, Себ, я не собираюсь с тобой драться, — Джозеф поднял руки, защищаясь. — Я всего лишь прошу быть осторожнее.

Татьяна позвала «Мистера Оду» для решения каких-то рабочих вопросов, и Себастьян был этому только рад. В конце концов, что Джозеф мог знать обо всем этом? Он вряд ли мог понять, какие чувства возникают, когда ты теряешь свою семью и когда тебе некого винить в этом. В таких катастрофах не бывает виновных. Он осознал это ещё в первый год.

— Ланч для затворников, — сказала медсестра с тележкой, на которой стояли подносы с едой. — Татьяна.

Татьяна кивнула и поднялась. Неторопливо прошествовав к тележке, она положила свои ухоженные руки на ручку. Она была весьма привлекательна, но ее улыбка казалась Себастьяну пустой, а в ее голосе почти не было никаких эмоций. Если бы он не знал ее лучше, и если бы она не была одета в сестринскую униформу, он принял бы ее за пациентку.

— Мистер Кастелланос, поможете мне, пока мистер Ода протирает стол? — спросила она, не глядя на него.

Себастьян устроил папку под мышкой и последовал за ней. Она мало говорила — только тогда, когда это было действительно необходимо. Пациенты относились к ней очень приветливо. Он задумался, зачем она захватила его с собой. Кажется, она и сама справлялась замечательно.

Она остановилась перед дверью. Викториано, Рубен. Медсестра Гутиеррез обернулась.

— Будьте так добры, мистер Кастелланос. Пациент 1822 часто бросается едой, которую ему приносят, — сказала она. — Я бы предпочла доесть бифштекс, а не отстирывать свою одежду.

— Я… понял, — неуверенно сказал Себастьян, забирая у нее поднос.

— Кричите, если я вам понадоблюсь, я буду здесь, — сказала она. Он решил, что это было шуткой, хотя он не понял ее смысл.

Себастьян сглотнул, один раз стукнул в дверь и вошел. Его встретили звуки фортепиано, льющиеся из включенного музыкального проигрывателя, и Рувик, лежащий на кровати. Пациент приподнялся, спустил ноги на пол и слез с кровати. Он подошел к проигрывателю и одним движением руки погрузил комнату в тишину. Затем Рувик встал в молчаливом ожидании.

— Ваш ланч, — сказал Себастьян. Он положил поднос на стол рядом с кроватью.

 — Медсестра переложила на вас свои обязанности? Может быть, вам следовало бы задуматься о смене профессии, если быть доктором у вас не получается, — сказал Рувик. — Может быть, дворецкий. Или горничная.

— Разве я вас оскорбил? Или вы ненавидите всех докторов? — поинтересовался Себастьян. — Откуда вся эта агрессия?

— Психотерапевтический сеанс? Прямо сейчас? — Рувик скептически усмехнулся.

— Если вы не возражаете. Думаю, если мы с вами немного пообщаемся, мне будет проще изучать вас, — Себастьян приоткрыл дверь и сказал Татьяне, что она может возвращаться без него. Она кивнула и покатила тележку обратно. — Моя работа заключается в том, чтобы помогать людям и узнавать о них больше. И, думаю, я могу многое узнать от вас, мистер Викториано.

Себастьян взял записную книжку и уселся на стул, стоящий недалеко от кровати. Рувик подошел к книжному стеллажу и достал оттуда книгу. Он прислонился к стеллажу и начал сканировать взглядом страницы.

**_Пациент любит сохранять дистанцию между собой и собеседником. Одинокая натура._ **

— Можете начинать, доктор, — сказал Рувик, не высказывая никакого интереса.

— Я хотел бы начать с вопросов о вашем прошлом. История, изложенная в вашем личном деле, очень скудная. Я хотел бы пролить на нее свет, чтобы помочь вам справиться с вашими психозами.

— Я не собираюсь говорить об этом, не собираюсь даже думать об этом, но вы хороши. Что на этой бренной земле заставило вас думать, что я буду говорить об этом с вами? Что я получу с этого разговора? — продолжал издеваться Рувик.

Себастьян задумался. Что он мог бы предложить? Он не собирался передавать пациенту какие-нибудь запрещённые предметы; за это его могли выгнать с работы или отправить в другой госпиталь. Рувик любил книги. У него был музыкальный проигрыватель, возможно, ему бы понравились какие-то диски.

Хименес, вероятно, предлагал всё это ранее. Все эти вещи были слишком предсказуемыми, слишком простыми для Рувика. Вряд ли он мог дать ему что-то, что не пытались предложить другие врачи. Однако…

— Что, если я немного расскажу о себе взамен? Вы умный человек. Информация за информацию.

Рувик подозрительно посмотрел на него поверх книги. Это было неожиданно; доктор с оригинальными мыслями. Он захлопнул книгу. Надпись на корешке была на немецком. Книга вернулась на свое место. Рувик достал другую книгу и сел боком к Себастьяну рядом с мольбертом.

— А вот вы не очень умны, — заключил Рувик. — Вы собираетесь дать личную информацию человеку, которого называют гением и шизофреником? Маленькая история, да? Звучит глупо… потому что у меня есть сертификат психолога. Я могу использовать против вас многое.

 — Кажется, вы напуганы, — с насмешкой сказал Себастьян. — Напуганы, что я окажусь достаточно умным, чтобы использовать вашу историю для того, чтобы вам помочь?

От взгляда Рувика по спине Себастьяна поползли мурашки. Страх? Нет, он смотрел не со страхом, только не после это последних слов. Это был гнев, вызванный намеком на возможность помощи.

— У вас ничего не выйдет, как у всех остальных, — раздраженно произнес Рувик. — Задавайте ваш вопрос. И потом я задам вам свой. И _vice versa*_. Не слишком сложно для вас?

Себастьян спокойно кивнул, но его интерес был подстегнут. Остальные? Очевидно, Рувик переносит свою ненависть к этим «остальным» врачам на Себастьяна. И сейчас он собирается ему рассказать что-то. Успех, которого не было у Хименеса. Он положил папку с личным делом на пол и достал из халата ручку. Глаза Рувика смотрели то на книгу — уже на французском — то на руку Себастьяна, когда он щелкнул ручкой.

— Давайте начнём с чего-нибудь простого, — начала Себастьян. Рувик закатил глаза. — Какое ваше самое раннее счастливое воспоминание?

— Когда я был дома и играл на скрипке для моей семьи, — Рувик скучающе вздохнул.

— Если вы будете давать такие короткие бессодержательные ответы, вы получите такие же от меня, когда будете задавать свой вопрос, — заметил Себастьян.

Рувик поднялся и развернулся, нахмурившись. Прижимая книгу к груди, он сделал глубокий вдох. Стоило ли опускаться в глубины памяти ради того, чтобы потом устроить доктору маленькую пытку?

— Моя сестра читала мне Божественную Комедию в оригинале, на итальянском, — сказал он. — Мы были примерно на… Purgatorio, когда она остановилась. Она сказала, на улице хорошо. Давай перестанем читать об Аде и Чистилище и будем наслаждаться этим прекрасным днем, что приготовил для нас Бог. Хм… Бог.

Дрожащей рукой он поставил книгу на полку и что-то прошептал — Себастьян не расслышал — затем взял со стеллажа другую книгу. Божественная Комедия на итальянском; не та, что принадлежала его сестре. Новая, с новой обложкой, потому что родители не давали ему оригинал.

— Мы пошли гулять на улицу. Я взял мою скрипку с собой и играл для нее среди подсолнечников, а она танцевала, — он сглотнул и прочистил горло. — Она любила смеяться без причины — просто, чтобы посмеяться. Я никогда этого не понимал. Всегда смеялась до тех пор, пока…

Рувик замолчал и тронул свое лицо, затем вздрогнул от нового воспоминания. Себастьян отметил его резкую смену настроения. Открытость перешла в глухую замкнутость.

— Моя очередь, — Рувик кашлянул. — Никто не выбирает эту профессию без личных трагедий. Что с вами случилось, что подтолкнуло вас к такой карьере?

Себастьян был готов к этому вопросу, он ожидал его. Его задают большинство нормальных людей. Почему он пошел в психиатрию? Почему исследует глубины поврежденных рассудков? Почему он плавает в этих тёмных водах, рискуя утонуть? Чтобы спасать тех, в чьих лёгких уже много воды?

— Я собирался стать хирургом. Но моя жена и дочь, — Себастьян замолчал, ожидая, пока Рувик посмотрит на него. — Они умерли. Я встречал людей, которые научили меня справляться с этим, показали много способов, помогли мне. Поэтому я сменил поле деятельности с хирургии на психиатрию.

— Дайте развёрнутый ответ. Что случилось с вашей женой и ребенком? Подробнее, доктор, — сказал Рувик.

— Они умерли от пожара в квартире, — Себастьян сглотнул.

— И вы поэтому так хотите помочь мне? О, посмотрите, как же мы похожи! Как много у нас общего! — издевательски выкрикнул Рувик и швырнул книгу в стену. — Проваливай, лжец! Ты говоришь, что хочешь помочь, но сам съеживаешься от монстра перед тобой! Уходи, напыщенный лживый червь!

— Успокойтесь, мистер Викториано, — Себастьян поднял ладонь, показывая, что не собирается причинять вред. — Я просто хотел сказать…

— Скажи мне, доктор, скажи, как мы с тобой похожи. Давай проведем связь между нашими мёртвыми любимыми! — Рувик пнул мольберт и заорал: — Скажи мне, как ты расчленял в детстве кошек, чтобы понять, как устроена их кровеносная система, и как твой лучший друг играл тебе на пианино, и это была единственная вещь, которая делала тебя счастливым. Расскажи мне, как она кричала, когда ее пожирало пламя, и как ты вдыхал запах горящей плоти, который застрял в твоих легких и никогда не исчезнет! Ты все еще слышишь их, доктор? Слышишь?!

Рувик опрокинул поднос и стул, затем стал хватать с книжной полки книги и с огромной силой швырять в Себастьяна. Одна особенно увесистая ударила его по затылку. Он подскочил к динамику на стене, нажал кнопку и быстро заговорил, что пациенту 1822 необходимо седативное. Если бы ему удалось как-то провести Рувика прежде, чем придет помощь, было бы лучше.

— Мистер Викториано, пожалуйста, успокойтесь!

 — И эта боль, сколько там было боли! Боже, Лаура, перестань кричать, я не слышу, что он мне говорит, — Рувик на секунду прикрыл уши ладонями. — Ты лежал в госпитале, у тебя была такая боль, такая агония, что тебе не помогали никакие лекарства? Твоя сестра кричала и хлопала дверью? У тебя было это?!

Рувик взял со стула ручку, ту самую ручку, которую Себастьян бездумно оставил, когда отошел к кнопке вызова медсестры. Он взмахнул ей, продолжая кричать и бесноваться. Прошло несколько секунд с тех пор, как он использовал громкую связь, но ему казалось, что это были не секунды, а часы. Себастьян схватил Рувика, чтобы тот не кинулся на медсестру, когда та придет.

Себастьян обхватил его руками, но он вырывался и бился, кричал, чтобы его отпустили. Себастьян не был уверен, к кому обращается Рувик: к нему или к воображаемым монстрам. То, как он кричал, заставило Себастьяна задуматься о том, что же на самом деле с ним произошло. Его решимость удерживать Рувика ослабела, и тот этим немедленно воспользовался и ударил его ручкой в плечо. Этот удар был слабым, но следующий был куда хуже, на халате проступила кровь. Он всё продолжал и продолжал колоть его.

— Чёрт, Рувик, — Себастьян нахмурился, вздрагивая от боли. На ручке осталась кровь. Вдруг Рувик обмяк.

— Можете оставить его, мистер Кастелланос, — прогудела медсестра, убирая шприц, которым она только что сделала укол в руку Рувика. — Положите его на кровать, если хотите.

Себастьян опустил его на кровать; пол был весь грязным от ошмётков еды. Капюшон был снят, демонстрируя еще больше шрамов. Вся правая сторона головы представляла собой один сплошной ожог, зато левая была почти нетронута. Строгое лицо, расслабленное в беспамятстве, вызванном наркотиком. Татьяна взяла его за руку и проверила пульс.

— С ним все будет в порядке?

— Худшее позади, — она изобразила короткую улыбку. — Он выживет. Вам нужно обработать раны. Обратитесь к медсестрам. А я буду убирать этот бардак.

Себастьян беспокоился, не будет ли у него проблем, но Татьяна не выглядела человеком, который тут же кинется к Хименесу, чтобы докладывать о произошедшем. Он не делал ничего запрещённого; может быть, разве что он остался наедине с пациентом. Еще у него не было разрешения на проведение терапевтических сеансов с новым пациентом. Что ж, он почти был готов к тому, что когда-нибудь попадет под суд из-за таких идиотских вещей.

Он поднял с пола папку, записную книжку и окровавленную ручку. По крайней мере, ранения были только у него, а не у пациента. Когда он возвращался, он зажимал колотую рану ладонью, как ему советовала медсестра. Он зашел в кабинет Татьяны и нашел нам Джозефа, который работал над бумагами. Тот поднял на него глаза и спросил, как у него дела. Себастьян махнул окровавленной рукой, Джозеф немедленно подскочил к нему.

— Что случилось? — спросил Джозеф, оглядывая кабинет в поисках перевязочных материалов.

— Я пытался показать Рувику, что между нами есть некоторое сходство. И ты был прав, это было ошибкой. У него случился эпизод и он проткнул меня ручкой. Я не должен был сравнивать нас.

Себастьян снял халат и галстук и позволил Джозефу заняться раной. Он стиснул зубы и вздохнул, когда Джозеф умело дезинфицировал рану; одна его рука лежала на его напряженном плече, другая прижимала ватный тампон к поврежденной плоти. Джозеф держал свои мысли при себе. Никаких «а я тебе говорил». Никаких «ты должен был слушать меня». Джозеф и так всё это прекрасно понимал, и Себастьяну не требовалось говорить об этом вслух. Одного взгляда было достаточно.

Он перевязал его и проверил, туго ли наложены бинты. Что ж, всё было не так уж ужасно, и лечение займет немного времени. Он дал Себастьяну аспирин и воду.

— Пожалуйста, будь осторожнее, Себ, — он оглянулся на дверь.

— Знаю, знаю, — Себастьян махнул ему рукой, чтобы он прекратил.

— Я имею в виду, — он посмотрел на него с беспокойством, — твое профессиональное будущее. Пожалуйста, осторожнее с твоим пациентом. Он может терять контроль, но ты-то себя контролируешь; не могу думать о том, что он может причинить тебе боль каким-нибудь безжалостным словом.

— Ты преувеличиваешь, — Себастьян встал. — Это был всего лишь маленький эпизод. Маленькая вспышка. С ним всё в порядке. И со мной.

Джозеф молча покачал головой. Он не сумел донести свою мысль. Придется идти медленным, сложным путём, который будет убивать Джозефа изнутри.

Татьяна вернулась в кабинет и сообщила, что пациент успокоился и сейчас спит, и что его комната убрана — за исключением книг, которые остались лежать там же, где упали. Пациент никому не позволял к ним прикасаться.

— Я вижу, мистер Ода позаботился о ваших боевых ранениях, — Татьяна кивнула на его забинтованную грудную клетку. — Пожалуй, я буду прибегать к его помощи. Выглядит очень профессионально.

Было трудно понять, в шутку ли она сказала это, или была серьезной, но Джозеф покраснел в тон ее кофточке. Себастьян усмехнулся его смущению и пожал плечами. Татьяна вернулась в заднюю комнату и отдала ему очищенный халат. Он поблагодарил её. Джозеф с разочарованным вздохом вернулся к бумагам.

Улучив момент, Себастьян вытер окровавленную ручку и сунул ее в карман. К следующему разу он подготовится лучше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _vice versa* (лат.)_  — и наоборот


	3. Глава 3

Следующие несколько дней прошли тихо. Они не разговаривали о случившемся; только к личному делу Рувика добавилась информация о шизофреническом эпизоде с безымянным интерном, который получил минимальные повреждения. Хименес был не в восторге от насилия со стороны Рувика, однако он не стал наказывать Себастьяна, потому что пациент не пострадал.

Однако Себастьян сам наказал себя — мысленно. Он больше не заходил в комнату пациента. Он решил пока вообще не соваться туда без сопровождения медсестер. Во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока он не придумает, как разрешать подобные агрессивные сценарии. Он внимательно наблюдал, как медсестры и врачи обращаются с пациентами, и обнаружил, что самого высокого уровня мастерства в этом достигла Татьяна.

Она принесла лекарство для Лесли, но тот не захотел его пить. Он скорчил плаксивую рожу и отвернулся, словно ребенок, которому дают невкусную еду. Затем он начал громко визжать. Татьяна сняла с шеи кулон и покачала его перед его лицом. Лесли раскрыл рот, завороженный мерцающим блеском драгоценного камня, и в этот миг Татьяна быстро положила ему в рот таблетку. Он проглотил ее, даже не заметив.

— Великолепно, — восхитился Себастьян. — Укажи мне путь, о сэнсей.

— Это совсем нетрудно, мистер Кастелланос, но это приходит с годами наблюдений и опыта, — сказала она. — Вам нужна всего лишь практика. И возможности.

— И всё? — Себастьян усмехнулся.

— А если это не работает, нужно пробовать что-то… нестандартное, — она улыбнулась.

Татьяна попрощалась и пошла обходить палаты, а Себастьян решил в свой обеденный перерыв прогуляться вокруг госпиталя вместо того, чтобы дегустировать тетраззини*. Что-то нестандартное? Он не был уверен, что правильно ее понял. Многое из того, что она говорила, было загадочным, но определённо мудрым.

День назад Себастьян вернулся к личному делу Рувика. Он решил составить свое собственное дело, которое можно было бы оставлять дома. Этот пациент был сложным случаем, если предыдущий инцидент случился самопроизвольно, без каких-либо триггеров. Документирование каждого такого инцидента повысит его шансы на успех. Он уже добавил туда все гипотезы и мысли о том, что делать дальше.

— С осторожностью, — пробормотал он себе под нос.

— Мне не нужна эта дрянь! — послышался знакомый вопль.

Кусок бифштекса шлепнулся на пол перед дверью. Медсестра выбежала из комнаты и рванулась к Себастьяну. Она нервно поглядывала на дверь и на пищу, упавшую на пол коридора. Опять.

— Не ходите туда, — сказала она ему. — Я вызову главную медсестру.

— И держитесь подальше от моих комнат! Все вы — напыщенные свиньи! — слышалось из-за двери.

Медсестра продолжила свой путь дальше по коридору, а вслед ей летели проклятия. Себастьян переступил с ноги на ногу. Раньше он рассчитывал, что всё пройдет гладко, но теперь ему, видимо, стоит отказаться от гуманных методов извлечения пациента из его скорлупы. Раньше он жалел его, но сейчас тот переступал все границы. Швыряться едой — это было неприемлемо для человека с таким интеллектом, как у Рувика; этому следовало положить конец. Он толкнул дверь и зашел в комнату.

— Почему вы бросаетесь едой, как младенец? — раздраженно спросил он.

— Опять вы, — прорычал Рувик, поправляя капюшон. — Даже неандертальцы вроде вас должны знать, что в этой больнице используются варварские методы, вся еда здесь напичкана лекарствами, которые притупляют мыслительные процессы. Они затуманивают мой разум, и… я… я просто не могу думать.

— Эти лекарства, вероятно, должны избавлять вас от галлюцинаций, — предположил Себастьян. — Если, конечно, они там действительно есть, а не существуют в вашем параноидальном воображении.

— Параноидальном? Это паранойя, если я после еды чувствую себя так плохо, что часами не могу вставать с постели? Беспомощный и слабый, в то время, как приходят эти твари? Если вы думаете, что еда безобидна, попробуйте ее сами, — выкрикнул он и швырнул Себу вскрытый маленький пакет с молоком. Пакет пролетел над ним, чудом не задев его голову, врезался в противоположную стену и взорвался. Глаза Рувика метали молнии. Он явно хотел вынудить Себастьяна уйти.

— Отлично, не ешьте. Умирайте от голода, если хотите. Но прекратите швыряться едой в персонал. Хотите еду без лекарств? Тогда ходите в столовую, как делают все остальные, — Себастьян взывал к логике. Это должно было подействовать лучше, чем попытка вызова эмоциональной реакции. — Они не могут добавлять лекарства в пищу, которую едят все, потому что у всех здесь разные расстройства, и всем требуются разные лекарства. Люди могут умирать.

Рувик молчал, размышляя и пристально глядя на него.

— Вы можете кушать вместе с толпой неотёсанных идиотов, — закончил Себастьян. — Или сидеть здесь, как капризный ребенок, закатывая истерику по любому поводу.

Татьяна вернулась с Джозефом. Рувик, увидев медсестру, замер: ему не хотелось получить очередной укол. Не после той жуткой головной боли, которую он вызвал.

— Мистеру Викториано нужно принести еще один бифштекс? — спросила она Кастелланоса.

— Нет, — ответил он. — Если ему нужна еда, пусть сам идет на общий ланч.

— Себ, — предупреждающе начал Джозеф.

— Заткнись, Джо. Если бы я был медбратом, я бы заставил его взять ведро и самому убирать грязь, которую он развёл. Он не хрупкий цветок и не дикая псина, он более чем способен контролировать свои действия. У вас была хреновая жизнь, да, это понятно. Но это не оправдывает вашего поведения. То, что вы — мудак, недостаточное оправдание для того, как вы относитесь к людям, которые всего лишь хотят вам помочь.

Себастьян вылетел из комнаты мимо медсестры, мимо Джозефа и брошенной в коридоре пищи, мимо испачканных стен. Он уже был в лобби, когда до него дошло, что он только что сделал, и он рухнул на скамейку. Он наорал на пациента, обозвал его неразумным ребенком и мудаком. Сказал своему лучшему другу заткнуться. И всё это в присутствии главной медсестры. Себастьян в отчаянии сжал голову руками.

Он слишком нервный для интерна.

— Чёрт, я так устал, — Себастьян вздохнул. Ему нужно было самому сообщить обо всем Хименесу прежде, чем это сделает медсестра или, что ещё хуже, Джозеф. Прощай, медицинская школа. Прощай, выпуск. Прощайте, все надежды и мечты о будущем. Прощай, Рувик. Так он думал, шагая к кабинету главврача.

Но реакция Хименеса его поразила. Когда он рассказал о происшедшем, тот лишь засмеялся и хлопнул его по слечу, заявив, что никогда не любил жесткие меры. Себастьян чувствовал себя очень неловко, но когда Хименес похвалил его, он облегчённо выдохнул. На самом деле он не хотел расставаться со своей карьерой из-за какого-то единственного случая.

— Кастелланос, вы не будете возражать против расширения ваших полномочий? — спросил Хименес.

— Сэр? — Себастьян поднял брови.

— Я собираюсь переложить заботу о пациенте 1822 на ваши плечи. Можете сами подобрать ему медикаменты для терапии, — Хименес усмехнулся. — Вы были гораздо более удачливы, чем я, потому что вы смогли его разговорить. Может быть, что-то в нем откликается на вас.

Рувик? Откликается? Может быть, дело в том, что он тоже пережил трагедию. У них было схожие научные интересы. И они оба были молоды, в то время как Хименесу было за шестьдесят. В Рувике было что-то, что заставляло его продолжать делать попытки, хотя он и оказался ублюдком. Надежда существовала для всех.

Если Себастьян собирается добавить какие-то медикаменты, он должен уведомить об этом Хименеса. Во всём прочем он имеет полную свободу. Он собирался попробовать несколько методов, которые он не собирался обсуждать с главврачом. Его план заключался в том, чтобы лечить Рувика, словно в нем не было ничего особенного; обращаться с ним, как с обычным человеком, у которого есть некоторые трудности с управлением гневом. Ежедневные терапевтические сеансы теперь тоже переходили в руки Себастьяна.

Что ж, это была довольно большая свобода для интерна, особенно для молодого и имеющего горячую голову. Он был очень благодарен, что его не выгнали за ругань и крики; он чувствовал, что ему очень повезло, и что другого шанса может не предоставиться. Себастьян не хотел бы ползать на коленях, вымаливая прощение. Но Хименес действительно дал ему полный контроль над лечением пациента. Это выглядело чем-то вроде возмездия за плохое поведение.

Отношения с главврачом налаживались, но про Джозефа, к сожалению, нельзя было сказать то же самое. Остаток дня они не разговаривали. Когда Джозеф заходил или выходил из комнаты, он делал вид, что не замечает Себастьяна. Сначала это было не так плохо, потому что Себастьян мог делать всё, что хочет, не получая обычной порции придирок. Но в конце концов он начал чувствовать себя виноватым из-за того, что расстроил друга.

Но вместо того, чтобы заниматься самоедством, Себастьян сфокусировался на Рувике; перед Джозефом он сможет извиниться позже.

На следующий день Себастьян стоял у стены в кафетерии и ждал. Он был уверен, что друг покажется — не в этот день, так в следующий; всё, что было нужно, это спокойствие и решимость. Лесли подошел к Себастьяну и продемонстрировал игрушку, с которой он играл. Сегодня это была машинка с открытым верхом.

Лесли, кажется, был несравнимо более простым случаем, чем Рувик. Он был всего лишь ребенком в теле взрослого, и пара ласковых слов творила чудеса с его поведением. Если бы с Рувиком было так же просто…

— О чем ты думаешь, Себ? — послышался голос за его левым плечом. Джозеф, как и ожидалось, стоял рядом и опять разговаривал с ним.

— Всего лишь о моем пациенте, — Себастьян пожал плечами. — Прости за вчерашнее. Рувик меня взбесил.

— И ты думаешь, это нормально — срывать гнев на других? — спросил Джозеф, покачав головой. — Этого можно ожидать от пациента, но ты?.. Я знаю, тебе плевать. И я не хочу трястись над тобой, словно я твоя женушка… — он осёкся, осознав ошибку. — П-прости. Я не имел…

— Я понял, что ты имел в виду, — Себастьян прислонился к стене и взглянул на потолок. — Я импульсивен и плохо себя контролирую. И ты это знаешь.

Себастьян взглянул на друга. Тот неотрывно смотрел в пол. Он хлопнул его по плечу и ободряюще улыбнулся. Джозеф поправил очки и подарил ему ответную улыбку. Они синхронно покачали головами и усмехнулись. Для извинений им не требовались слова. Ничто не могло разрушить их дружбу, никакие различия в характерах или мнениях.

— Может быть, кричать на кого-то — не такая ужасная идея. Для кое-кого, — Джозеф кивнул на дверь. — Ваш пациент, господин доктор.

Рувик стоял в дверном проеме. Его капюшон был опущен, руки засунуты в кармане, сам он настороженно озирался по сторонам. Он замотал обожженное лицо бинтами и щурился от яркого освещения комнаты. Пациент взглянул прямо на Себастьяна, затем отвернулся, приняв безразличный вид, и пошел к очереди, чтобы получить свою порцию еды.

Это было невероятно. Себастьян немедленно достал записную книжку и начал в ней писать.

**_Сегодня прогресс. Пациент покинул комнаты, чтобы поесть. Несмотря на его крайнюю мизантропию, решил побыть среди людей, как я рекомендовал._ **

**_Хорошее начало для лечения с использованием логики и прямолинейности._ **

Рувик сел на свое место за пустым столом, вдалеке от остальных. Даже это — очень большой шаг к избавлению от ненависти к людям, подумал Себастьян. Поэтому он не подошел к нему, а стал просто смотреть.

Большинство пациентов обходило Рувика стороной; кажется, они знали его, а может, слухи расходились быстро. Когда кто-то подходил слишком близко, он смотрел на них до тех пор, пока им не становилось неуютно, после чего те спешили уйти. Класс, подумал Себастьян, вздохнув.

Затем что-то под столом коснулось ноги Себастьяна: маленькая машинка, которая ехала вместе с Лесли. Он полз, бормотал что-то вроде «нет, нет, нет» и «вернись», а потом машинка наехала на ногу Рувика.

Себастьяну показалось, что в комнате стало оглушительно тихо, но все остальные спокойно продолжили заниматься своими делами. Лесли замер, когда Рувик наклонился и поднял машинку. Он покрутил ее в руках и опустил взгляд на стоящего на коленях Лесли. Тот что-то произнес, затем встал и прикоснулся ладонью к скрытой капюшоном щеке Рувика.

— О чёрт, — пробормотал Себастьян. Он начал быстро пробираться к этим двоим, чтобы успеть прежде, чем начнется драка.

Светловолосый мальчик с невинным видом протянул руку к машинке. Себастьян почти ожидал, что Рувик бросит ее, затем начнет швыряться едой и, может, вытворять что-то похуже. Лесли что-то сказал. Рувик положил машинку в его руку и вернулся к трапезе. Лесли сжал машинку, грустно посмотрел на него и пополз прочь.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил у него Себастьян.

— Хочешь поиграть? Пойдем со мной. Нет, сказал он. Пожалуйста, уйди, — Лесли посмотрел через плечо. — Ему больно. Он плачет.

— Он позволил тебе коснуться его лица? — Себастьян был удивлён. Почему Рувик не ударил его?

— Не помню, — пробормотал Лесли, увлеченно глядя на машинку. — Не помню.

Лесли Уизерс полз к гостиной, следуя за своей машинкой, а Себастьян вновь взглянул на стол Рувика. Тот закончил обедать, отнес пустой поднос и теперь быстро шел к выходу из кафетерия. Его руки опять были в карманах, голова низко опущена.

— Странный парень, — заметил Джозеф. — Учитывая всё, что он вытворял, я почти ожидал, что он пнёт бедное дитя.

Себастьян задумался. Он пришел к выводу, что всё-таки не удивлен. У Рувика был всего лишь единственный случай проявления агрессии за все время, что Себастьян здесь работал. Расписание Рувика не менялось годами — так же, как и его окружение. Люди часто увязали в рутине, это мешало им изменяться, заставляло сопротивляться изменениям, источником которых был Себастьян. Через несколько недель станет проще, если ему повезет. Это давало ему некоторую надежду. Может быть, через некоторое время агрессии станет меньше. Когда-нибудь она совсем исчезнет. Он надеялся на это.

— Потом, Джозеф, — отмахнулся он. — Мне надо работать над статьёй. А потом бежать на сеанс.

Джозеф попрощался с ним и проводил его взглядом, затем вздохнул и медленно пошел к кабинету медсестер. Почему Себастьян так переживал? Он не собирался доставать его. Всю заботу Себастьян воспринимал, как глупые придирки. Наверное, что-то он делал неправильно.

— Джозеф Ода? Ваше присутствие необходимо в изоляторе в восточном крыле, — сообщила медсестра.

— Да, разумеется, — он кивнул. Нужно было поторапливаться, пока никто не получил никаких травм.

Изолятор был пуст, за исключением одного человека. Татьяна стояла около раковины и мыла руки. Джозеф огляделся внимательнее, но в комнате и правда не было никого, кроме главной медсестры.

— Мистер Ода, мне потребовалось ваше целительное прикосновение раньше, чем я рассчитывала, — сказала она, обернувшись. — Кажется, один из пациентов перепутал мою руку с зубным кольцом.

Она продемонстрировала ему руку с явно выраженными следами зубов. Джозеф попытался поймать ее взгляд, но она не смотрела на него.

— Я могла бы позаботиться об этом сама, но это моя ведущая рука, поэтому трудно наложить повязку. Вы не возражаете?

Он покачал головой. Он сел на стул, Татьяна опустилась на соседний напротив него, придвинувшись чуть ближе, чем это было необходимо, и положила руку на его ногу. Джозеф сглотнул и начал накладывать повязку. Он молчал, Татьяна тоже. Ее лицо было совершенно невыразительным, как у каменной горгульи, и только ее грудь вздымалась и опускалась, когда она дышала.

— Вы считаете меня привлекательной, мистер Ода? — спросила Татьяна, когда их взгляды встретились.

— Что?.. — шокировано переспросил он, чуть не уронив бинты. — Вы уверены, что этот разговор здесь уместен?

— Нет, он неуместен, — согласилась она с безмятежным видом. — Или вам нравится мистер Кастелланос? Он довольно мускулистый… и грубый. Я могла подать на него жалобу.

— С-себ? Нет, что вы, — невнятно произнес он. — Он мой лучший друг. Он никогда, в смысле, я никогда… У нас нет ничего такого. В смысле, романтические отношения. Вот это всё. Я имею в виду, почему… Почему вы так подумали? — он издал нервный смешок.

— Мистер Ода, — она перебила его. — Вы прибинтовали мою руку к вашей.

Джозеф опустил глаза и обнаружил, что их руки и впрямь были связаны. Он густо покраснел, снял бинты и начал всё заново. Как он мог быть таким невнимательным? Он пытался скрыть смущение, но сейчас он действительно облажался. Его чувства по отношению к Себастьяну были тайной, которую он скрывал годами, а она разгадала её без малейших усилий, хотя они были знакомы всего несколько дней. Она смотрела на него с таким пониманием, словно обладала мудростью многих прожитых лет.

Его тянуло к Себастьяну еще со старшей школы, но он не осознавал этого до тех пор, пока тот не женился на Майре. Он долго не мог понять, почему злится на друга, когда он женился. Сначала он думал, что это была зависть. Себастьян женится на красивой женщине, в то время, как он сам остается в одиночестве. Всегда в одиночестве. Он оставался его верным другом, учился с ним… до тех пор, пока он не понял, что с его стороны стоит за этой «дружбой».

И после всего этого он продолжал быть Себастьяну хорошим другом. Пытался поддерживать его. Просто пытался быть его лучшим другом. Ему удавалось справляться с этим, хотя он не мог не краснеть всякий раз, когда молодожены целовались в его присутствии. Себастьян всегда шутил, что Джозеф не выносит публичных проявлений чувств. Он был прав, только причина была не совсем в этом. Он хотел, чтобы эти поцелуи предназначались ему, Джозефу, а не ей.

Татьяна не выглядела сплетницей, и он был обязан спросить:

— Как вы узнали? Про Себа, я имею в виду, — он посмотрел на нее. Его лицо всё еще было слегка красным, и он надеялся, что никто не войдет и не станет свидетелем его унижения. Он нервно сцепил руки.

— Годы наблюдений, — сказала она. — Он не знает о ваших желаниях.

Желаниях? Это слово было слишком громким, оно имело слишком громкие последствия, и он сжал руки еще крепче.

— О, — пробормотал он. — Я… я совершенно точно не хочу, чтобы он знал.

— А может быть, напрасно, — Татьяна оглядела повязку, коснулась его груди и поднялась. — Приемлемо. Удачи в ваших романтических начинаниях, мистер Ода.

— Благодарю вас, мисс Гутиеррез, — сказал он ей вдогонку. — За то, что дали мне пищу для размышлений.

Он подождал, пока она уйдет, затем подошел к зеркалу и стал рассматривать себя. Его щеки всё еще были порозовевшими от волнения и смущения. Джозеф снял очки и потер глаза. К счастью, его щеки довольно быстро вернулись к нормальному цвету. Он вспомнил ночь, когда Себастьяну приснился кошмар. Как он хотел обнять друга! Обнять, утешить, поцеловать, чтобы он успокоился. Может быть, когда-нибудь дойти до чего-то большего. Его лицо опять запылало. Он решил, что поговорит с Себастьяном сегодня же, вечером, когда они придут домой. Он ждал достаточно долго.

***

Себастьян закончил статью и посмотрел на часы. Приближалось время, которое Хименес установил для сеансов с Рувиком. Себастьян проводил эти сессии в то же время. Он поднялся из-за стола, задумавшись, не удастся ли сегодня получить больше информации. На этот раз он будет внимательнее присматривать за своей ручкой. Путь до комнаты пациента не занял много времени.

Тук! Тук!

— Войдите, — наконец последовал ответ.

Когда он зашел, Рувик читал, лежа на кровати и подложив под голову подушку. Он успел избавиться от бинтов, капюшон был снят. Он посмотрел на Себастьяна, вздохнул с досадой и надел капюшон. Книги стояли на своих местах, пол был чистым, и мольберт стоял там же, где обычно. Словно ничего не произошло.

— Чего вы хотите? — недовольно спросил Рувик. — Убирайтесь из моей комнаты.

— Пришло время для вашей терапевтической сессии. — Себастьян взял стул.— Хименес поручил мне работать с вами.

— Да неужели, — Рувик опять вздохнул, не шевелясь.

— Я впечатлен, что вы пришли на ланч. И, кажется, вы завели себе друга, — Себастьян усмехнулся.

— Я пришел в это убожество, которое вы называете кафетерием, не для того, чтобы впечатлять кого-то, тем более, вас, — процедил Рувик, и вдруг неожиданно сел. — Вы имеете в виду того беловолосого мальчика? Что он вам сказал? Он лжец.

Рувик слез с кровати, прошел в угол комнаты, опустился на пол и обнял себя за колени. Защитная поза, понял Себастьян. Возможность надавить на него посильнее. Но важно не переусердствовать.

— Что вам сказал Лесли?

— Лесли? Какое странное имя… Недоразвитый… псих.

— Да что он вам такое сказал, что вас так обеспокоило? — Себастьян нахмурился.

— Он… он сказал, мне больше не нужно плакать. Спросил, не хочу ли я поиграть в машинки вместе с ним, — прорычал Рувик. — Надо быть имбецилом, чтобы спрашивать такое. Он разговаривал со мной, как будто я ребёнок, который потерялся в городском парке. Мне почти тридцать. Я неподражаемый и одарённый. Я никогда не играл и не буду играть в игрушки. И я, конечно, не плачу.

— И что же такого ужасного случится, если вы это сделаете? — озадаченно спросил Себастьян.

— Поиграю в игрушки? Вы бредите, — отрезал Рувик.

— Я имею в виду, если вы заплачете.

— Я не плакал с тех пор, как… — Рувик оборвал себя и невидяще уставился перед собой. — Около пятнадцати лет.

Рувик имеет в виду его сестру, понял Себастьян. Это она была источником его психических проблем, Себастьян был уверен в этом. Сейчас он был достаточно спокоен, чтобы говорить о ней без вспышек ярости. Если бы только он не пытался защищаться так сильно… Сейчас было подходящее время, чтобы опять попробовать предыдущую стратегию. Сейчас это может сработать, подумал Себастьян. Он хотел показать Рувику, что тот был не один.

— В последний раз я плакал несколько дней назад, — признался он. — Вполне здоровое явление — плакать, если вы расстроены. Это очищает.

— Почему? Этот вопрос показывает, как мне скучно, — добавил Рувик.

— У меня был ночной кошмар, — Себастьян вздохнул. — Про мою дочь. Вы правы, я не имею права сравнивать мою боль с вашей, и я не буду пытаться. Но когда я увидел вас в первый раз, я вспомнил то, о чем я уже забыл. Мне так казалось. Она три дня лежала в больнице, а потом умерла от заражения из-за ожогов. Уверен, вы знаете это чувство.

Тот кивнул.

— Я обнаружил, что думаю о том, что она любила делать, вместо того, чтобы вспоминать плохое; это помогло. Она любила надувать мыльные пузыри и петь колыбельные её куклам. Раньше меня раздражало это, потому что мы с Майрой пытались спать, а пела она глубокой ночью. Мне нужно было рано вставать на работу, и я ругался на нее. Сейчас мне кажется, это было так глупо.

Рувик смотрел на доктора, улыбающегося воспоминаниям. Счастливые воспоминания? Он покосился на завешенный мольберт. У него их было не так много…

— Лаура любила аккомпанировать мне на фортепиано, когда я играл скрипке. И играть в прятки, хотя мы оба были слишком взрослые для детских игр. Она всегда… — Рувик сильнее обхватил колени. — Лаура всегда находила время на меня. Я думал, мы всегда будем вместе… Я не хочу больше говорить об этом.

Рувик замолчал и начал раскачиваться вперёд-назад, сидя в своем углу. Себастьян собирался сказать, что они закончили с этой темой. На сегодня было сделано достаточно, можно отдохнуть.

— Я слышу её, — сказал Рувик. — Но никогда такой, какой она была. Я не идиот, я знаю, что на самом деле это не она. Это мой разум пытается возместить ее потерю и заставить чувствовать меня виновным в её смерти. Как я посмел выжить, если она умерла? Как я смею делать что-то, двигаться, когда я должен вечно оплакивать её?

Себастьян чувствовал, что этот монолог обещал перерасти в очередную тираду. Скоро он начнёт бросаться вещами и разносить комнату. Рувик встал и нервно прошелся по комнате. Еще один плохой знак.

— Рувик, вы можете больше не говорить об этом, если не хотите, — поспешно произнёс Себастьян, пытаясь обезвредить бомбу до того, как она взорвётся. — Будьте рациональным. Используйте логику. Разве Лаура когда-нибудь действительно хотела причинить вам боль? Настоящая Лаура хотела, чтобы вы был счастливы, правда?

— Да, она никогда не делала мне больно. Она была моим другом. Моим единственным другом. Я больше не могу доверять никому. Я не могу никого любить. Я был счастлив только тогда, когда со мной была Лаура, — Рувик начинал разговаривать сам с собой.

Шаг назад, бессмысленный возглас. Себастьян осторожно подошел к Рувику, который медленно ходил по спирали. Он понизил голос до успокаивающего шепота.

— Это не так, Рувик. У вас может быть много друзей. Лесли может быть вашим другом. Я могу быть вашим другом. Вы можете доверять нам, просто дайте нам шанс, — Себастьян остановился рядом с ним и положил руку на его плечо. Ошибка.

— НЕ ТРОГАЙ МЕНЯ! — заорал Рувик, отталкивая Себастьяна, так что тот врезался в стену и сполз вниз. — Лжецы и притворщики! Как можно дружить с этим? Смотреть на это и не отшатываться от отвращения? Сама мысль о том, чтобы дотрагиваться до меня, возмущает медсестёр и врачей вроде тебя!

Рувик опустился на колени рядом с Себастьяном и вцепился в его горло.

— Они все отворачиваются, боятся приближаться к чудовищу, как будто я заразный. Они трясутся от ужаса, если только смотрят на мою кожу, не говоря о том, чтобы прикасаться! Никто не может меня любить, и я не смогу полюбить в ответ! Я не просил такую жизнь! И я не хочу ту, которую ты мне предлагаешь! — кричал Рувик, крепче сжимая руки на его горле.

Себастьян хотел сказать кое-что, но из его горла доносились только хрипы. Рувик отпустил его горло.

— Ты плачешь, Рувик, — сказал Себастьян. Он закашлялся, потирая шею.

— Я… — Рувик прикоснулся к своему изуродованному лицу и обнаружил, что оно было мокрым от слёз.

Слёзы стекали по его лицу, но он по-прежнему смотрел на мокрые руки. Себастьян видел смущение в его глазах; он не понимал. Рувик говорил, он не нуждается в друзьях, что ему не нужен никто, кроме Лауры, что никто не не может захотеть с ним быть. Но его слёзы говорили правду. Его мольба, его печаль преодолели барьеры, которые он так долго возводил.

Себастьян сунул руку в карман и достал носовой платок. Он собирался дать его Рувику, но тот был ошеломлен и, казалось, находился где-то в миллионах миль отсюда, хотя он продолжал прижимать доктора к полу. Себастьян мог бы оттолкнуть его, но в этом не было необходимости. Уже не было пациента во время приступа агрессии, а был всего лишь человек, которому требовалось немного понимания и который, честно говоря, вызывал у Себастьяна толику любопытства: интересно было узнать, каково это — дотронуться до его лица.

Себастьян поднял руку и промокнул его щеку платком, при этом его палец на секунду коснулся кожи. Рувик моментально очнулся и железной хваткой вцепился в его запястье. Он был готов сломать его.

— Что вы делаете? — Рувик пристально взглянул на него. Кажется, он окончательно пришел в себя.

— Вытираю ваши слёзы, — объяснил Себастьян.

— Я могу сделать это сам, — огрызнулся Рувик. Он выхватил из рук Себастьяна платок, встал и отошел в сторону.

Себастьян поднялся и поправил одежду. На всякий случай проверил карманы. И, наконец, с глубоким вздохом пригладил волосы. Это было интересно, думал он. Это могло оказаться не таким волнительным. И не таким… насильственным.

— Не трогайте больше мое лицо, — раздражённо сказал Рувик. — Мне это не нравится.

— Как скажете, — Себастьян по-военному отдал честь.

— Почему вы не… Не важно. Заткнись. Уходи, — Рувик залез на кровать и завернулся в покрывала. Он был эмоционально вымотан. Себастьян заметил, что его речь стала краткой и бедной.

— Завтра в то же время, Рувик, — напомнил Себастьян. — Надеюсь, завтра всё пройдет лучше.

Рувик, скрытый от глаз доктора покрывалами, лежал, сжимая носовой платок, который ему дал Себастьян. На нем была вышита монограмма S.C., ткань была мокрой от его слёз. Он не мог поверить в это, заплакать после пятнадцати лет. Такого с ним не случалось. И лицо доктора… когда он посмотрел на него, его лицо было обеспокоенным. Это был страх? Отвращение? Казалось, он совсем не замечает эти шрамы. Была только пара сочувствующих глаз, которые смотрели прямо на него.

Себастьян открыл и закрыл дверь, оставив Рувика в одиночестве.

Красивый доктор использует свое непреодолимое очарование, чтобы избавить пациента от бреда. Отвратительный заголовок, подумал Рувик. Хотя… когда они соприкасались, он почувствовал себя… как-то. Живым? Испуганным? Он не был уверен. Он не мог точно классифицировать это чувство, у него такого никогда не происходило. Но это что-то было, он был уверен.

Может быть, звучание его глубокого голоса? Вряд ли. Его тепло? Может быть. От него пахло кофе и сигаретным дымом. Но ведь это был ужасный запах, ничего похожего на парфюм с ароматом гардении или красное вино. Рувик ещё раз посмотрел на носовой платок, прижал его к своему лицу и сделал глубокий вдох. Свежезаваренный кофе и ментоловые сигареты. К этому запаху примешивалось что-то ещё, что-то до смерти волнующее.

Может быть, он был не так плох; во всяком случае, не так невыносим, как Хименес. Но это было слишком значительное «может быть». Рувик мог терпеть его, мог выносить его присутствие. Прямо сейчас.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тетраззини* — блюдо из спагетти с индейкой или морепродуктами, или другой начинкой.


	4. Глава 4

Добравшись до машины, Себастьян глубоко задумался после долгого дня. У него было хорошее настроение; когда они ехали домой, на его обычно серьезном лице была улыбка. Джозеф обратил на это внимание, но ничего не сказал, потому что это могло всё испортить. Он предпочитал просто смотреть.

— У нас с Рувиком сегодня был прорыв, — наконец сказал Себастьян.

— Серьезно? — спросил Джозеф; не то, чтобы ему это было действительно интересно. Разговор о работе уже не казался таким привлекательным.

— Я заставил его заплакать, — Себастьян просиял. И добавил: — Я имею в виду, я смог помочь ему выразить эмоции, которые, как он думал, он больше не мог испытывать. У него был маленький эпизод, но всё быстро прошло. Это здорово. Думаю, я смог пронять Рувика.

Он всегда говорил о Рувике. Рувик. Рувик. Рувик.

— Отлично, — Джозеф вздохнул, глядя в окно.

— Да, отлично. С небольшой помощью он сможет покидать комнату регулярно, может, даже когда-нибудь сможет ходить на групповые сеансы, — взволнованно произнес Себастьян. — Ты осознаешь, что в конце концов он сможет вообще покинуть больницу с ремиссией? При регулярном приеме лекарств и периодических осмотрах у лицензированного психиатра он сможет вести нормальную жизнь. Учитывая его впечатляющее образование, он сможет писать научные статьи или даже стать практикующим психотерапевтом.

— Звучит оптимистично, — скептически заметил Джозеф. — Сколько лет он уже в «Маяке»? Честно говоря, скорее всего он никуда никогда не выйдет.

Он ступил на минное поле. Неожиданно поездка домой перестала быть приятной. Воздух стал густым, и Джозеф поерзал, уже начиная жалеть о своих словах.

Себастьян припарковался. Они остались сидеть в машине.

— В чём твоя проблема? Это всё потому, что я тебе вчера сказал заткнуться? — Себастьян нахмурился.

— Нет, я имею в виду, не только в этом, — Джозеф запустил руку в волосы. — Ты становишься немного… далеким. С тех пор, как мы начали здесь работать.

— Я всегда был довольно замкнутым, Джо. Еще до «Маяка». Ты знаешь, когда это началось, — Себастьян взглянул Джозефу в глаза. — В чём дело на самом деле?

Джозеф вновь взлохматил волосы и вздохнул, почувствовав желание уйти куда-нибудь. Не так он представлял свое признание в чувствах. Напротив, это больше смахивало на конец всего. Это могло разрушить их дружбу. И еще большей угрозой был этот пациент, у которого была история, так похожая на историю Себастьяна. Больше общего, большая близость.

Чёрт. Джозеф потёр лоб. Я ревную его к пациенту, дошло до него. Себастьян никогда не переступит черту. Он был уверен в этом. Но ведь Себастьян не улыбался вот так с тех пор, как случился тот пожар. Джозеф никогда не мог заставить Себастьяна сиять так, как сейчас, когда он говорил о Рувике.

— Наверное, мне просто грустно, — Джозеф протер очки. — Мы давно не разговаривали. Мне кажется, ты отстраняешься от меня.

— Эй, эй, — Себастьян махнул ему, чтобы он прекратил. — Ты серьезно? Из-за того, что я был немного груб, хотя я за это извинился, и потому что я сконцентрировал на работе? Перестань, Джо.

— Я, э-э-э, мне кажется, наша дружба растворяется. Ты двигаешься дальше, а я вроде как остаюсь позади.

Себастьян недоуменно поднял брови, затем нахмурился, почувствовав беспокойство. Джозеф смотрел вниз, на свои колени, сдерживаясь из последних сил. Это как снежный ком, который вышел из-под контроля, думал он. Он надеялся, этот разговор произойдет не в машине, а снаружи, после обеда. Они могли посидеть в приятной обстановке, может быть, посмотреть кино.

— Джозеф, я всегда буду заботиться о тебе, — Себастьян убрал руку с руля и тронул его за плечо. — Ты — единственный друг, который у меня остался после пожара, и если бы не ты, меня бы здесь не было. Я должен тебе всю мою жизнь, я тебя никогда не оставлю.

Человек, в которого он был влюблен, излучал доброту и заботу. Всё стало казаться лучше. Теплая и чуткая рука Себастьяна лежала на его плече. Это было лучший момент для признания. Джозефу нужно было просто посмотреть ему в глаза и сказать ему. Это не должно было быть сложным. Люди говорит «Я тебя люблю» всё время во всех этих фильмах. Легко.

— Правда? — переспросил он, оттягивая время. Он придвинулся чуть ближе. Может быть, они смогут…

— О заботе? Ну конечно, — Себастьян слегка улыбнулся и убрал руку с его плеча. — Что я могу сделать без своего верного напарника? Джо, ты мне как брат, я никак не могу оставить тебя, — он открыл дверь и вышел из машины.

Как брат. Сердце Джозефа глухо билось в грудной клетке, когда он откинулся на сиденье. Люди не заводят отношения со своими братьями. В смысле, нормальные люди. Себастьян обошел машину и открыл дверь с его стороны, заметив, что Джо не двигается.

— Выше нос, — Себастьян подал ему руку. Себастьян схватился за нее и выбрался из машины. — Это не конец мира.

— Э-э, ну ладно, — Джозеф изобразил улыбку. Он все еще чувствовал себя раздавленным. — Можно я возьму машину? У меня свидание.

— Круто. Да, конечно, держи, — Себастьян бросил ему ключи от машины. — Желаю приятно провести время. Не делай ничего такого, чего не стал бы делать я.

Джозеф попытался улыбнуться и кивнул. Он смотрел, как Себастьян идет в апартаменты, на ходу доставая записную книжку и просматривая заметки. Боже, это так больно. Смотреть, как он уходит. Знать, что ничего не будет. Видеть, что Себастьян уже выбросил их разговор из головы, в то время как ему так больно. Он повторял и повторял это мысленно, и потом он пришел к выводу, что так, наверное, будет лучше. Если бы он сказал… он вздохнул.

Слишком поздно, слишком поздно.

Джозеф пересел на водительское место, завел машину и поехал, куда глаза глядят. Он ехал по улицам, пытаясь высмотреть какое-нибудь тихое место, где он сможет прогуляться и просто подумать. Какое-нибудь достаточно уединенное и безлюдное место. Где никто не сможет увидеть его, если он заплачет. Он заехал на парковку и уткнулся лбом в руль, его руки сжали колени.

— Блять… блять, — пробормотал он, когда появились слёзы. Они капали на его очки, скатывались по ним и срывались вниз. Итак, он узнал самое худшее. Ничего в его жизни не было нормальным. Явно не чувства к другу, чувства более глубокие, чем те, что он питал к своей работе. И он просто наврал другу, чтобы побыть вдали от него. Наврал. Отвратительное чувство.

— Хватит, — сказал он себе. Его голос сорвался. — Да, конечно.

Как будто это могло быть простым. Как будто его чувства были такой обыденной вещью. Он любил его ГОДАМИ. И, что еще хуже, у него не было никого, с кем он мог бы поделиться этим бременем. Только работа с Себом.

Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, сел прямо и снял очки. Платок, которым он их собирался протереть, обычно был в грудном кармане, но сейчас его там не оказалось. Зато там было кое-что другое. Клочок бумаги.

— Если вам нужно поговорить, мистер Ода, — прочитал он. Там был номер и отпечаток губной помады знакомого цвета.

Татьяна Гутиеррез.

Они были знакомы недолго, но, возможно, ей бы он смог довериться. Всё-таки она оставила свой номер телефона. Он мгновение смотрел на цифры, сомневаясь, затем начал медленно набирать записанный номер. Когда послышались гудки, он прижал телефон плечом к уху и снял очки, чтобы протереть. Через пару секунд она взяла трубку. Он прочистил горло. Он рассчитывал, что не будет очевидно то, что он плакал несколько мгновений назад.

— Мисс Гутиеррез? Это Джозеф. Эм-м, мистер Ода? Да, это я, — Джозеф издал смешок. — Вы сейчас заняты? Мы можем поговорить? Да, об… этом. У Моррисона? Это выше по Абрахам-стрит? Хорошо. Скоро увидимся.

Он сбросил вызов и убрал телефон в карман. Лучшее, что он мог сейчас сделать, это перестать думать о Себастьяне. Он завел машину и выехал со стоянки. Татьяна казалась хорошим слушателем. Может быть, если он поделится с ней своими мыслями, ему станет легче. А может, не только это.

В конце концов, он надеялся, что у него действительно будет свидание.

***

Себастьян потратил весь вечер на составление подробного отчета о событиях прошедшего дня, включая появление в кафетерии и своего рода маленькое оттаивание, произошедшее в комнате Рувика. Когда он перечитывал записи, чтобы в отчет не закралось ошибок, он обратил внимание на один абзац.

_**Рувик невысок и мало весит, но когда у него случаются психотические эпизоды, его силу нельзя недооценивать. Он отбросил психиатра в стену почти без усилий.** _

Оставаясь безымянным, он называл пациента по имени. Необъективно, решил Себастьян. Он заново просмотрел отчет и заменил все упоминания Рувика на «объект». Больше десяти раз на одной странице. Рувик был не просто пациентом, он был много большим — человеком, которому он сочувствовал. Если бы его жена или дочь выжили, возможно, они были такими же, как он, поэтому его это так волновало.

Это, безусловно, влияло на то, как он его лечит.

— Джозеф был прав, — признал он. — Но это не так уж плохо. Учитывая все обстоятельства, всё могло повернуться чертовски хуже.

Рувик нуждался во всей заботе и сочувствии, которые Себастьян мог дать. И результатов могло быть больше, если бы он не потерял контроль.

Он вспомнил статью, которую прочитал в прошлом семестре, когда они изучали юридические вопросы. Там был описан случай, когда пациентка влюбилась в доктора. Это было классическое явление переноса; иногда, как в том случае, всё могло пойти непредсказуемо. Они вступили в связь, которая закончилась тем, что доктор потерял лицензию на занятия врачебной деятельностью. Женщина покончила с собой.

Он даже представить не мог, чтобы такое вообще могло случиться между ним и Рувиком. Пациент бьет его, валит с ног, наклоняется к нему и с едва заметной улыбкой тихо начинает рассказывать, чем они могли бы заняться. Его лицо совсем близко, зубы чуть не касаются его уха, и Рувик говорит, что хотел бы опять отбросить его в стену и пронзить его чем-то помимо ручки. Распаленные потные тела соприкасались в его воображении до тех пор, пока до него не дошло, куда его привели его тёмные желания.

— Что. За. Херня, — с чувством сказал Себастьян, выронив ручку. Она ударилась об стол и покатилось по нему с грохотом, который казался оглушительным в тишине комнаты.

Было слишком поздно, чтобы не замечать. Он никогда не думал ни о чем подобном. Это не было какой-то мимолетной мыслью. Это была полноценная, весьма подробная фантазия, чего с ним не случалось уже несколько лет. Вероятно, это было подсознательное желание.

Подсознание. Часть разума, которая не вполне осознанно влияет на принятие решений. Скрывает мысли или желания. Часто проявляется в виде нелогичных или нерациональных действий, влияет почти на все твои решения, даже если ты не знаешь об этом. Его разум не мог осознавать этого, но его подсознание, кажется, возжелало Рувика.

Принять это оказалось легче, чем он думал.

Рувика нельзя было назвать непривлекательным. Да, были эти шрамы, но разве это действительно имело значение? Его самой привлекательной физической характеристикой был его голос. Он был глубоким, выразительным, звучал то интеллигентно, то с настоящей ненавистью, к себе и ко всем прочим. Если представить, как этот голос произносит не яростные тирады, а что-то приятное… Себастьян содрогнулся.

— Держи себя в руках, — пробормотал он. — У тебя мало времени на такие мысли. Наука, интернатура, выпуск.

Но что насчет того, что будет после? Будет ли это… плохо? Если Рувик перестанет быть его пациентом, никакой проблемы не будет, не так ли? Но работа над отчетом, судя по всему, откладывалась. Он встал из-за стола, потянулся, затем пошел на балкон. Он зажег сигарету, глубоко затянулся и начал обдумывать эту мысль.

Он и Рувик? Невозможно. Если его и интересовало что-то, то только научные исследования. Романтика была для оптимистов и мечтателей. Реалистам такое просто не интересно. Слово «любовь» для них ничего не значит.

Но все эти рассуждения останутся сугубо теоретическими, если Рувик не будет способен поддерживать отношения с кем-то вне больницы. Любые отношения. Ему нужно сконцентрироваться на том, чтобы создать для Рувика фундамент, а не представлять, как будет трахать его мозги в подсобке. Себастьян моргнул, но картина, возникшая перед его глазами, не собиралась исчезать.

— Ну всё, хватит, — сказал он, тряхнув головой. — Время принять душ.

Он только надеялся, что коммунальщики не отключили горячую воду.

***

Следующие недели для всех тянулись очень медленно. Нельзя было назвать эти недели плохими, просто они были довольно скучными. Каждый день Рувик выходил из своей комнаты на ланч, потом быстро ретировался. Он избегал долгого пребывания в кафетерии, даже если рядом садился Лесли, играя опять в одну из своих игрушек. Прогресс в лечении Рувика был очень малым, но Себастьян чувствовал, что это было лучше, чем ничего.

Когда дело Рувика перешло под ответственность Себастьяна, эпизоды с применением насилия стали случаться реже. Он был менее груб, становился более открытым, обсуждая темы, которые он находил интересными. Биология. Химия. Музыка. Было забавно наблюдать, как он рассуждает о своей любви к науке — сухо, невыразительно, используя точные термины. С музыкой всё было по-другому, она пробуждала чувства и воспоминания; ее одухотворенная красота выходила за рамки точных научных оценок. Рувик говорил тихо, часто замолкая.

Себастьян избегал прикасаться к Рувику — тот очень нервно относился ко всевозможным физическим контактам. Самый большой прорыв случился через несколько недель, когда Рувик добровольно потрепал Лесли по голове. Он был ошеломлён, увидев, что пациент по собственной воле прикасается к кому-то, причем это прикосновение не было ударом или попыткой придушить.

Судя по всему, у Джозефа тоже всё налаживалось. Раньше тот был подавленным и одиноким, но сейчас он радостно накидывался на работу и не ходил за Себастьяном по пятам.

Больше не было разговоров о том, что кто-то кого-то покинул или о прочей ерунде. Кажется, вдали от соседа по комнате Джозеф проводил время достаточно активно.

На этой неделе Себастьян начал садиться за тот же столик, что и Рувик. Они не разговаривали, съедали свои порции в молчании, как предпочитал Рувик. Тот уже привык к пристальному взгляду Себастьяна, направленному на него через всю комнату, но теперь, когда они сидели так близко… он не знал, как себя вести. Потому он использовал излюбленный прием — игнорировать всех подряд.

Но это было довольно трудно. Себастьян читал газету, пролистывал спортивные колонки и останавливался на кроссвордах. Ему не всегда удавалось разгадывать все слова, хотя Рувик видел, что там не было ничего трудного. И его очень бесило, что Себастьян, записывая отгаданные слова, никогда не ставит точки над i.

Иногда от усердия он высовывал кончик языка. Когда он наконец находил нужный ответ, его глаза вспыхивали. Периодически он косился на Рувика, тот иногда смотрел на Себастьяна. Один раз Себастьян поймал его взгляд.  
Он спросил, не хочет ли он почитать газету. Рувик отстраненно покачал головой. Себастьян пожал плечами и вернулся к кроссворду.

Так продолжалось неделю, иногда к ним подсаживался Лесли. Себастьян читал. Лесли играл в игрушки. Рувик молча ел. Это становилось обыденным.

Однажды Лесли сел за стол с широкой улыбкой. Он взмахнул над тарелкой Себастьяна пластиковой вороной, затем нагнул ее клювом вниз и ткнул в кукурузу, делая вид, что она ест. Рувик вздохнул и протянул Лесли сахарное печенье. Мальчик взвизгнул от счастья, затем выбежал из-за стола и подсел к другой группе.

— Даже не надейтесь, доктор. Мне плевать на него. Это всего лишь заставило его прогнать отсюда, — объяснил он, когда Себастьян улыбнулся ему.

— Или заставит его вернуться сюда снова, — хмыкнул Себастьян. — Как вы спали?

— Я думал, терапию мы оставляем для моих комнат, доктор, — проворчал Рувик, без интереса ковыряя вилкой еду.

— Это не терапия. Просто вопрос, — уверил его Себастьян. — Если лекарства, которые вы принимаете, вам не помогают, я могу попросить Хименеса подобрать что-то посильнее.

— Сильные лекарства подразумевают сильные побочные эффекты. Нет, благодарю вас, — Рувик посмотрел на него поверх тарелки.

— Тошнота? Или тревожность? — Себастьян достал записную книжку.

— Мои руки слишком трясутся, и я не могу рисовать. И головные боли становятся хуже… — сказал ему Рувик. — Я всё еще не могу долго спать. Мои сны… беспокойные.

Рувик не мог сказать, что в них было беспокойного. Последние его сны были слишком близкими к жизни и имели плотскую природу; то, что, как он думал, было для меньшей части людей. Они были о нем. Рувик определённо не собирался разговаривать об этих снах — не на сеансе, и совершенно точно не за ланчем. И не с объектом его снов.

Себастьян записал все претензии для дальнейшего обсуждения с Хименесом. Может быть, препараты потеряли свою эффективность, в то время как побочные эффекты сохранились. Может быть, стоит заменить что-то из ежедневных лекарств на препарат растительного происхождения. А проблемы со сном могут быть из-за недостатка физической активности. Нужно будет сделать отчет для главврача.

— Я посмотрю, что можно сделать.

— Ха, — пренебрежительно фыркнул Рувик, покосившись в сторону. Еще несколько глотков, и ланч будет закончен. — Что вы делаете после ланча?

— Если вы действительно хотите знать, я провожу групповые сеансы в западном крыле. А в восточном я провожу сеансы по утрам. Веду записи. Устраиваю дискуссии между пациентами. Делаю рекомендации для Хименеса. А что? Хотите прийти? — спросил Себастьян, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть надежду в голосе.

— Нет, разумеется, нет, — Рувик опустил взгляд в тарелку. — Мне просто было любопытно.

Любопытство было хорошим знаком. Проявление интереса к кому-либо, кроме своей персоны, было определённо хорошим знаком. Потом еще раз подошел Лесли, сказал им «приятного аппетита» и «пока, до завтра», а потом пошел в гостиную. Себастьян ободряюще улыбнулся Лесли, и Рувик поймал себя на том, что таращится на доктора слишком долго. Тот сделал глоток черного кофе и вернулся мыслями к их столику.

— Хотите немного кофе? — спросил Себастьян, поставив перед ним стаканчик.

— Я не могу спать по ночам. Что заставило вас думать, что кофеин — это хорошая идея? — ровным голосом произнес Рувик. — Я думал, вы умнее…

— Сейчас только ланч, а не вечер. Не думаю, что один глоток вам повредит, — сказал ему Себастьян. — Оставлю его здесь, если хотите. Увидимся в два, мистер Викториано.

Себастьян встал из-за стола. По пути к выходу он здоровался с пациентами и спрашивал о самочувствии. Рувику всегда казалось, что этот образ хорошего парня был всего лишь маской, но Себастьян искренне переживал за пациентов, он действительно был доброжелателен и не обращал внимания на редкие колкости с их стороны.

Рувик взял стаканчик с кофе и заглянул в него; ни сливок, ни сахара. Выглядело, как просто грязная вода. Кажется, доктор любил вещи без излишеств, ничего такого, что могло бы сделать напиток поаппетитнее. Себастьян также не добавлял в ланч ни перец, ни соль. Рувик поднес стаканчик к губам и отпил.

Кофе был таким крепким, что Рувика передёрнуло после первого глотка. Как этот человек мог пить такую едкую гадость? Ему казалось, она прожжет его желудок. Запах был не таким отвратительным, наоборот, он был согревающим и слегка отдавал мускатным орехом. Он глубоко вдохнул этот запах; от носового платка пахло похоже. Не хватало только сигаретного дыма — и хорошо, что не хватало. Наверное, губы Себастьяна на вкус были такими же.

Рувик быстро закончил ланч, но кофе он растянул надолго. Он пил его в молчании.

***

— Давайте-ка начнём наш групповой сеанс, — начал Хименес. — Как ты себя чувствуешь сегодня, Жанет?

Себастьян не чувствовал необходимость проверять записи. Жанет была молодой женщиной, она иногда выгуливала воображаемую собаку, а сейчас двигала рукой так, словно гладила ее по холке. Жанет была психически нездоровой, но неагрессивной.

Следующим выступал Сэмюэль, пожилой пациент с расстройством питания. Он хотел есть вещи, которые никак нельзя было назвать едой. Медсестры старались присматривать за ним, потому что периодически он ел пластиковую посуду, куски обуви и бумагу — в общем, всё, что было несъедобным. Его терапия проходила хорошо, скоро его должны были выписать.

Итан пытался покончить с собой. Он был в клинике ради его же безопасности по настоянию его родителей. Он тяжело переживал трагедию, случившуюся с его девушкой. Когда они занимались сексом, она кончила, а у него не получилось. Как грустно.

И там был Рувик.

— Что за… — Себастьян немедленно встал. Рувик смотрел сквозь застеклённую дверь, а через мгновение исчез.

Но он не мог уйти с середины сеанса; его присутствие было привычным и потому очень важным для пациентов, которые здесь находились. Если он уйдет, это нарушит сложившийся распорядок. Но… там было лицо Рувика. Его глаза угрюмо смотрели из-под белого капюшона на группу людей, которые оживлённо беседовали. В этих глазах была тоска.

— Он хочет быть здесь, — беззвучно прошептал Себастьян. Он достал записную книжку.

**_Он не может принять это. Почему? Боится показаться слабым? Считает, что это будет предательством по отношению к Лауре? Боится, что его не примут… или сразу все три причины._ **

Себастьян считал секунды, оставшиеся до окончания сеанса. Ему казалось, что стрелки часов нарочно двигаются гораздо медленнее, чем обычно. Всё, что он хотел, это выбежать в холл и догнать Рувика, который давно уже ушел и сейчас находился в своей комнате. В одиночестве.

— Все свободны, — Хименес улыбнулся. — Увидимся завтра.

Себастьян ждал, нетерпеливо постукивая ногой. Это выглядело, словно ему срочно потребовалось отлить. Наконец последний пациент покинул комнату. Он дождался, пока Хименес кивком отпустит его, и быстро пошел к дверям. Было полпервого, слишком рано для сеанса, но он уже просто не мог ждать. Дверь, как всегда, была закрыта. Сначала он подумал, может быть, нужно просто открыть ее, но затем он понял, что это было бы слишком бесцеремонно.

Тук. Тук.

— Я хочу, чтобы меня оставили в покое, — тихо сказал Рувик. — Если вам плевать на мои желания, просто проваливайте к чёрту.

— Вы знаете, я не обязан стучать, — сообщил Себастьян. — Это всего лишь обычная вежливость. Пока вы здесь находитесь, сюда может зайти любой сотрудник клиники, чтобы проверить вас или поискать запрещенные предметы, если они будут подозревать, что они здесь есть.

В комнате послышался шорох, затем воцарилась тишина.

— Зайдите, если вам нужно, — глухо сказал Рувик.

На кровати был целый ворох одеял, в который Рувик завернулся, как в кокон. Создает физические барьеры, чтобы избегать разговоров? Бинты, которыми он заматывал лицо, лежали на полу. Себастьян поднял один и начал сматывать в аккуратный валик.

— Не нужно опять вести себя, как ребенок, — напомнил Себастьян. — Если вы будете прятаться в постели, ваши проблемы не исчезнут.

— А если я буду о них разговаривать, они исчезнут? Это смешно.

В некоторых местах бинт, который он сматывал, был влажным.

— Вы плакали? — Себастьян придвинул стул поближе к кровати.

— Я ударил ногу об мольберт, — Рувик приподнялся и продемонстрировал стопу. На ступне были шрамы, на верхней части стопы начинал темнеть крупный синяк. — Если это всё…

— Это выглядит так, словно вы голой ногой пытались пробить стену, — Себастьян начал ощупывать ногу на предмет повреждений. Рувик резко отдернул ее и спрятал в складках ткани. — Прошу прощения, я забыл. Никаких прикосновений. Но вас нужно осмотреть; она опухла.

— Как будто вам есть до этого дело, — резко произнес Рувик. — Я для вас всего лишь занимательный эксперимент, учебный проект, призванный впечатлить ваших сверстников.

— Что?.. — Себастьян нахмурился. Это еще откуда?

— Я слышал от медсестёр. Я не понимал, что вы всего лишь интерн, — процедил Рувик.

— И вы злитесь из-за этого? Почему? — спросил Себастьян.

— Я не злюсь. Я просто понял всё, лучше, чем раньше. Вы не единственный, кто ищет в людях выгоду. Вы не единственный, кто использует людей в своих целях. Я делал то же самое с животными, когда я был моложе. Потом я их выбрасывал. Уверен, вы делаете то же самое, — объяснил Рувик.

Это звучало логично, словно Рувик и в самом деле одобрял такие вещи. Себастьян, пожалуй, поверил бы этой чепухе, если бы не едва заметные паузы в речи Рувика. Если бы он не сворачивался под покрывалами всё сильнее, делаясь всё меньше и незаметнее. Ничего из того, что он говорил, не было правдой. Себастьян опустился на стул.

— Так что уходите, чем раньше, тем лучше, — невыразительно произнёс Рувик. — И пусть всё вернётся на круги своя, как было до того, как вы стали здесь работать. Я уже устаю разговаривать с вами, зная, что вы уже собираетесь уезжать.

Себастьян моргнул. До него дошло. Рувик злился, потому что пребывание Себастьяна в «Маяке» было временным. Во время общего сеанса он грустно смотрел не на группу. Он смотрел на интерна. На Себастьяна. Он просто не мог признаться себе, что ему нравилось проводить с ним время. Ему было удобнее замаскировать разочарование гневом, нежели принять что-то вроде этого.

Всё это никогда не было ни учебным исследованием, ни экспериментом, как утверждал Рувик. Это было бы равносильно тому, чтобы покинуть его, оставить в одиночестве. Но даже если Себастьян начнёт отрицать это, вряд ли это спасет ситуацию. Вероятно, проще было бы сказать правду.

— Для гения вы довольно туго соображаете, — Себастьян откинулся на спинку стула.

— Прошу прощения, — Рувик приподнялся на локте. —  _Что_ вы только что сказали?..

— Ну конечно, я получаю от вас выгоду. Никто не будет терпеть ваше отвратительное поведение, ваши истерики и ругань, если не получает с этого что-то для себя, — сказал Себастьян. — Но если бы я хотел легко выпуститься, я бы выбрал пациента, который не будет такой занозой в заднице. Если бы я хотел прославиться, я бы выбрал большой госпиталь со звездными докторами, а не этот, гм, чудесный труднообнаружимый объект. Возражения, мистер Викториано?

Пациент притих, обдумывая его слова. Что интерн может получить с этого? Ему нравилось это. Себастьяну нравилось быть здесь. Значило ли это, что он не собирается уйти отсюда просто потому, что ему так хотелось? Так, может, он останется…

— Я просто думал… — начал Рувик.

— Вы думаете, что все люди одинаковы; эгоистичные ублюдки, которых не волнует ничего, кроме них самих. Но это не про меня, — Себастьян встал. Он взглянул на книги, стоящие на полках. — Мне нравится быть здесь, помогать вам, и я не собираюсь никуда уходить в ближайшее время. Так что перестаньте пинать стены, не думайте, что я использую вас. Лучше выберитесь на улицу.

— На улицу? — переспросил Рувик, выглядывая из-под покрывала. После того, как он обнаружил себя, он быстро закрыл лицо капюшоном.

— Упражнения на открытом воздухе, — Себастьян обернулся и улыбнулся ему. — Я составил план действий, потом покажу Хименесу, чтобы он утвердил. Позвольте мне показать вам.

Доктор пересел на кровать рядом с Рувиком. Тот осторожно заглянул в бумагу. Это был подробный план, в котором описывались и объяснялись шаги, которые следовало предпринять. Там высказывалось предположение, что проблемы со сном были связаны с отсутствием должного режима. Ожидалось, что будет использоваться время после наступления темноты, чтобы можно было избегать прямых солнечных лучей и оживлённого движения, которые могли оказаться для Рувика некомфортными. В первые недели следовало просто ходить, на следующих предполагалось перейти к пробежкам.

Ожидалось, что это поможет решить проблемы Рувика с засыпанием и с выражением его эмоций. Себастьян выглядел довольно уверенно, когда подробно объяснял каждый пункт плана. Прогулки могли бы стать заменой нынешних лекарств. Рувик отнесся к этой задумке скептически, в первую очередь, потому что она принадлежала не ему. Но надежда на обычно невесёлом лице Себастьяна была заразительна.

— Вы улыбнулись, — Себастьян поражённо распахнул глаза.

— Нет, вы ошибаетесь, — хмуро ответил Рувик.

— Да ладно, вы улыбались. Я имею в виду, это была совсем крошечная улыбка, но она действительно была. Вы считаете, что это отличная идея. Одобряете её, — Себастьян, забывшись, положил руку на его плечо, затем поспешно убрал. — Простите, опять… это рефлекс… и это было непрофессионально.

В этот раз он не возражал против прикосновения, и это был всего лишь последний пункт в длинном списке непрофессиональных вещей, которые вели его к увольнению. Но Рувик не хотел для него проблем; Себастьян нравился ему куда больше, чем предыдущий доктор. В отличие от Хименеса, Себастьян не бесил его. А его слепой оптимизм напоминал ему о Лауре; было здорово опять почувствовать это.

— Это хорошо, — отстраненно произнёс Рувик. — Физические упражнения — жизнеспособная альтернатива лекарствам.

— Рад, что вы одобряете, мистер Викториано, — Себастьян ухмыльнулся и протянул ему руку, на которую пациент уставился с беспокойством. — О, ну давайте, вы уже пожимали её раньше.

— И с тех пор у меня есть официальная причина вас ненавидеть, — заметил Рувик, неотрывно глядя на руку Себастьяна Кастелланоса. Почему-то она казалось более пугающей, чем раньше. Более крупной.

— Признаюсь, в первый раз вы застали меня врасплох, — виновато признал Себастьян. Затем он поднял голову. — Но вы не сможете напугать меня еще раз.

Себастьян опять протянул ему руку. Рувик обхватил ее своими обожжёнными пальцами и пожал, глядя на Себастьяна, высматривая в его глазах признаки неуверенности или неискренности. Их там не было. Но эти глаза…

— Что-то не так? — спросил Себастьян. — Вы так смотрите.

Рувик, помедлив, отпустил его руку.

— Да, сигаретный пепел, — солгал он. — Около вашего глаза.

Себастьян вытер лицо и вопросительно посмотрел на Рувика. Тот кивнул, затем завернулся в одеяло и опять попросил Себастьяна уйти. Добрый доктор так и сделал, но перед этим напомнил Рувику, что на следующей неделе они начнут следовать новому графику. Потом он закрыл дверь, оставляя пациента наедине со своими мыслями.

И мысли эти были очень беспорядочными.

Почему, почему он был так красив с этим его хищным лицом, безупречной улыбкой и проникновенными глазами? Пошли они к черту, эти прекрасные, понимающие глаза. И они смотрели на него. Рувик рассматривал его, словно Себастьян был интересным образцом на предметном стекле. Господи, что же такое было в этом лице, что заставило его так пялиться?..

Он застонал от смущения и перекатился на простынях, ругая себя за слабость.

— Что же со мной творится, — сказал он вслух. — Лаура, что я делаю?

Он никогда не хотел ничего такого. Рувик смирился, что проведет остаток жизни в одиночестве в этой комнате. Готовился коротать часы за живописью и ненавистью ко всем. Развлекаться, кидая в стену остатки ланча. Ломать стул раз в год или около того. Кричать во время снов от встреч с чудовищами, выползающими из-под его кровати. Ничего не должно было измениться, его жизнь должна была быть ужасной, и его это вполне устраивало.

Всем было плевать на него. Ему самому — тоже.

А сейчас у него появилась надежда.

Он ненавидел это. Это выглядело, словно жестокая шутка Бога. Или словно ловушка, которая будет манить его до тех пор, пока он не свалится в яму, полную раскалённых углей.

_Да, Рувик. Попробуй вылезти из своей раковины. Это так чудесно — снова полюбить, правда? И быть любимым._

_Чувствовать что-то, кроме гнева. Или скорби._

— Ложь, — прошептал Рувик, закрывая ладонями уши. Лаура могла быть такой жестокой.

_Конечно же, это ложь. Но ты хочешь этому верить, правда, Рувик? И ничто не приносит большую боль, чем обманутая надежда._

_О, попробуй, давай! Какой бы путь ты не выбрал, ты проиграешь. Ты будешь страдать за то, что ты сделал._

— Лаура, пожалуйста, — прошептал Рувик. — Я пытался… Я пытался спасти тебя. Я не смог… я был слишком маленьким.

  
_Ты плохой брат. И плохой человек. Гори во всех пожарах этого мира и иного._   


Рувик обхватил голову, стараясь защититься от голосов, которые никогда не умолкали. Он едва сдерживался, чтобы не закричать. Он ненавидел, когда она говорила такое, но, что самое ужасное, он не мог с ней спорить. Он не мог поднять голос на его возлюбленную Лауру. На неё — никогда.

— Прости, — всхлипнул он. — Прости.


	5. Глава 5

Всю следующую неделю Себастьян не мог дождаться, чтобы претворить в жизнь новый план для Рувика. Сказать, что он был оптимистичен, значило бы не сказать ничего. Он сиял и постоянно шутил, отчего несколько медсестёр залились румянцем. Татьяна прокомментировала это первой, когда он остановился у регистратуры.

— Вы выглядите довольным, мистер Кастелланос. Ходите вприпрыжку, — Татьяна улыбнулась.

— Сегодня первый день тренировок для Рувика, — начал он. — Я имею в виду, первая ночь.

— Я заметила, что дозировка его снотворных была снижена, — она кивнула на бумаги. — Дерзкий шаг. Надеюсь, что ваши усилия принесут плоды. Также…

— Татьяна, ты не видела мои… очки? — Джозеф выглянул из задней комнаты, поправляя галстук. Осознав, что он не один, он немедленно покраснел. Медсестра достала очки из кармана своего халата и передала ему. На стекле был едва заметный след ее помады. Себастьян закашлялся. Так вот, значит, что привело Джозефа в такое хорошее расположение духа.

— Джо, как проходит смена?

 — Замечательно, — сказал тот, протирая очки. — А как твой учебный проект? Хорошо?

— Да, мисс Гутиеррез может тебе рассказать, — Себастьян кивнул ей, затем вытащил записную книжку. — Увидимся позже?

— Э-э, завтра, я сегодня допоздна, — сказал Джозеф, покраснев еще гуще.

Себастьяну не без труда удержался от смеха. Попытка Джо быть скрытным с треском провалилась; что-то было запланировано на ближайшую ночь, что-то такое, о чем тот не осмеливался говорить вслух. Но всё было более чем очевидно, потому что его лицо цветом напоминало лобстер. А женщина не показывала никакого смущения. Может быть, со временем Джо подстроится под неё. Татьяна деловито печатала что-то на компьютере, демонстрируя незаинтересованность в их разговоре.

— Ага, — Себастьян посмотрел в потолок.

Рувик ни разу не присутствовал на групповых сеансах, но Себастьян продолжал надеяться. Может быть, в один прекрасный день всё изменится. В один прекрасный день он придет и сядет тут, задумчивый и молчаливый. Он никогда не ожидал, что Рувик заговорит с незнакомцами; просто видеть его здесь было бы многообещающе.

В кафетерии к Себастьяну подсел Лесли. В его глазах было разочарование. Рувик не пришел на ланч. Лесли привязался к Рувику, и его отсутствие стало для него главным событием дня.

— Не здесь, не здесь, — сказал он, поставив на стол стаканчик с кофе.

— Извини, Лесли. Думаю, Рувик сегодня не придёт, — заключил Себастьян, взглянув на часы. До окончания ланча оставалось меньше десяти минут. — Это для меня?

Кивнув, Лесли пододвинул стаканчик к Себастьяну. Чёрный кофе был его любимым.

— Поделись, — сказал Лесли. — Делиться значит заботиться. Делиться.

— С Рувиком? — переспросил Себастьян после продолжительного глотка. Мальчик кивнул. — О, ну ладно. Я скажу ему, что это от тебя.

Лесли заулыбался и пошел в общую комнату, чтобы поиграть с кубиками. Строить из них башенки, потом разрушать и возводить заново. Иногда Себастьян завидовал, какой незамысловатой была жизнь Лесли. Всё было просто. Если он хотел играть, он играл. Если хотел спать, спал. Никаких забот, кроме того, не холодно ли сегодня на улице, и дадут ли сегодня на ланч печенье. Ни финансовых проблем, ни работы, ни отношений. Только детские заботы.

— Блаженны нищие духом, — пробормотал он, сделав еще один глоток, затем отправился проверить Рувика.

Себастьян постучал в дверь. Ответа не последовало. Он попробовал еще раз, вслух сообщил о своем появлении, затем зашел. Рувик свернулся на кровати, светильник был включен, из проигрывателя доносилась тихая фортепианная музыка. Себастьян подошел ближе и обнаружил, что Рувик спал.

Его руки неплотно зажимали уши; лицо было напряженным, брови беспокойно нахмурены. Судя по графику, он не выходил кушать уже несколько дней. Один раз забрал завтрак себе в комнату, а на обедах и ужинах не появлялся. Это было нездоровым явлением, однако само по себе отсутствие аппетита было трудно вылечить. Обычно оно было признаком более глубоких проблем.

Себастьян протянул было руку, но остановился, не касаясь его плеча. Может быть, следовало оставить его, чтобы он продолжал спать. Себастьян опустился на стул, достал записи и глотнул кофе. Их ежедневные сеансы обычно начинались в два, но ничто не мешало начать их раньше. На групповых сеансах он не был обязан присутствовать ежедневно. После того, как музыка стихла, из проигрывателя послышалась речь.

— Ну как, Рубен, тебе понравилось? — спросил мелодичный голос.

— Сыграй еще раз, Лаура, — сказал мальчик.

— Еще раз? Я сыграла её уже десятки раз, — она засмеялась.

 — Ну пожалуйста, — попросил он.

— О, ну ладно, но только один раз, — она смягчилась, затем вновь засмеялась. — Перестань записывать, Рубен. На пластинке закончится место.

На этом запись оборвалась. Себастьян взглянул на Рубена. Тот не шевелился.

Он поднялся и переставил иглу проигрывателя в начало пластинки. У Рувика, вероятно, были и другие причины любить эту запись, кроме того, что эта музыка внушала чувство безопасности. Единственная запись, оставшаяся со времени до пожара. Себастьян достал записную книжку и начал делать пометки. Он обнаружил, что на пластинке записан почти час фортепианной музыки, и только в самом конце появлялся голос маленького Рубена.

Был ли этот Рубен здесь? Или он остался навсегда в том времени и исчез в день пожара?

Может быть, ещё не всё было потеряно.

Себастьян написал несколько предложений, затем подавил зевок. Давно уже наступило время их обычного сеанса, но у него не хватало духу разбудить Рувика. Как часто ему удавалось нормально поспать?

Себастьян и сам не спал много. Беспокойство часто заставляло его просыпаться посреди ночи. В его жизни было немало вещей, которые служили источниками стресса. Не только учеба, но и выплата образовательного кредита, и многое другое. Ему просто нужно было сделать перерыв от всего и ото всех. Сказывалось истощение; короткий сон еще никому не вредил. Его глаза медленно закрывались. Из проигрывателя лились тихие звуки Clair de Lune.

***

— Сыграй еще раз, Лаура.

Рувик открыл глаза и моргнул, услышав голос. Лаура.

— Еще раз? Я сыграла её уже десятки раз.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал Рувик. Его надтреснувший голос звучал в унисон с голосом его младшей версии. Он невесело улыбнулся и перевернулся на постели. Нужно было поставить запись еще раз.

Он замер, осознав, что находится не в одиночестве. На краю стола стоял наполовину опустошённый стаканчик с кофе. Нарушитель спал, сидя на стуле и опустив голову. Ручка и блокнот едва удерживались в его руках и обещали скоро выпасть. Он тихо похрапывал, потому что его голова находилась в неудобном положении, и этот храп был единственным звуком, нарушающим тишину комнаты.

Что он здесь делал?

Рувик хотел возмутиться этому бесцеремонному вторжению в личное пространство, но затем он почувствовал кое-что отличное от его обычной ярости. Любопытство. Интерес. Возможность понаблюдать за человеком, не являясь при этом объектом для изучения. Он свесил ноги с кровати и потянулся за стаканчиком кофе. Он был тёплым и чёрным. Перед тем, как сделать глоток, он бросил быстрый взгляд на нарушителя спокойствия. С каждым разом всё лучше и лучше, ухмыльнувшись, подумал он. Затем его взгляд опустился с лица посетителя на его руки.

Он осторожно вытащил записную книжку из пальцев доктора, стараясь не разбудить его. Он перелистнул обложку. Пожалуйста, верните Себастьяну Кастелланосу по… Рувик перевернул лист и начал читать.

**_Рубен. Худой мужчина. Средний рост. Сильно за двадцать. Вспыльчивый. Защитная реакция._ **

Он перелистнул еще несколько страниц.

**_Несмотря на его крайнюю мизантропию, решил побыть среди людей, как я рекомендовал._ **

Рувик закатил глаза и стал искать последние исписанные страницы.

**_Его физические повреждения давно исцелены, но внутри него все еще есть открытая рана. Моя теория: его неспособность смириться со смертью сестры приводит к тому, что эта последняя рана не может исцелиться._ **

Он поднес записную книжку ближе к лицу.

_**Это не позволяет ему двигаться дальше. Для него болезненно выносить это, для меня — смотреть. Сейчас он наконец заснул; его пластинка успокаивает его, но не позволяет отпустить прошлое. Острый меч, на который он падает. Он нуждается в помощи.** _

Рувик нахмурился. Это не могло быть правдой.

**_Его можно спасти. Вопрос лишь в том, когда он согласится принять помощь, и согласится ли вообще. Помощь от меня. Я могу спасти его, но только если он мне позволит._ **

Он захлопнул папку и швырнул на кровать. Его лицо слегка порозовело, когда он взглянул на Себастьяна. Тот всё еще спал.

Позволить ему? Рувик покачал головой. Никто не мог входить к нему без спроса. Никто, даже столь красивый или заботливый. И как он мог предположить, что знает его? Он сделал глубокий вдох и вновь посмотрел на Себастьяна.

Глупый человек. Не самое мудрое решение — заснуть в палате пациента, страдающего от приступов ярости. Тем более, захватив с собой прежнее оружие, хотя он в нем не нуждался. Придушить его было бы проще и приятнее. Он не понимал, что Рувик легко может прикончить его? Себастьян действительно не боялся его. Или просто доверял.

— Опасное дело — доверять монстру, доктор Кастелланос, — пробормотал Рувик. — Себастьян Кастелланос… Как там тебя назвал тот медбрат…

Рувик бесшумно подошёл к спящему и стал внимательно разглядывать его. Морщинки возле глаз; гусиные лапки. Когда-то он часто смеялся. До того, как началась череда несчастий. Наверное, если бы не ожоги, у Рувика тоже были бы морщины — на лбу. Он скривился. Он должен был обладать гораздо большим, чем это. Нормальная жизнь. Более чем приличная работа. Роскошный дом. И, может быть, любимый человек…

— Себ, — прошептал он, вспомнив. — После того, что я делал, ты хочешь помочь мне? Спасти меня?

И что делать с этим маленьким проблеском света? Он мог бы ударить его прямо сейчас; это было бы забавно. Или опрокинуть его вместе со стулом. Или сделать что-то еще из вещей, которые ему снились. Жаркие и потные сны с прикасающимися губами и переплетёнными конечностями.

Он нервно облизнул губы. Он действительно об этом думает? Пока тот спит, оставаясь в неведении? Он делал худшие вещи и никогда о них не сожалел. Тогда почему он медлит? Это страх?

Себастьян дышал глубоко и размеренно. От него едва заметно пахло кофе и сигаретами. Наверное, этот вкус куда лучше ощущается на губах, чем из стаканчика. Рувик коснулся его щеки. Под ладонью ощущалась жесткая щетина. Он не нуждался в многочисленных слоях одежды, чтобы оставаться тёплым, когда они… Рувик сглотнул и постучал подушечкой пальца по нижней губе. Проигрыватель щелкнул и остановился, погружая комнату в оглушительную тишину.

Просто из-за того, что он сам был таким подлым куском дерьма… нет, нет, он не может это сделать. Он был самой лучшей вещью в этой больнице. У него не было права разрушить всё это.

Он сел на кровать с тяжелым вздохом. Желудок сжался от жгучего чувства вины. Это ощущение было очень знакомым, но раньше оно всегда было связано с прошлым. А сейчас оно было вызвано человеком, который он нем заботился. Господи, он действительно заботился. Ему действительно было важно, что он думает, что он говорит или не говорит ему. Что делало его таким особенным? Как он посмел ворваться в его жизнь? Дать ему надежду на то, что всё может измениться? Рувик выдохнул от отчаяния и отвращения.

— Почему тебе есть до этого дело? Надежда — для напыщенных оптимистов… — с тоской прошептал он.

Рувик сделал еще один глоток из стаканчика, мечтая узнать, какой вкус чувствовал Себастьян, а потом вылил оставшийся кофе в лицо нарушителя, заставляя его мгновенно проснуться.

— Какого чёрта вы делаете в моих комнатах? Я не позволял вам… — прорычал Рувик, отчаянно глядя в стену. Это было не то, что он хотел сделать, но так было лучше, думал он. Большего он сам не заслуживал.

— Пришло время для нашего сеанса, но вы спали при включённом свете, — Себастьян немедленно вспомнил, что он здесь делает. Он достал из кармана халата носовой платок и начал вытирать брызги кофе. — Вы были таким мирным, когда спали. Я не стал вас будить.

— И вы решили смотреть, как я сплю? Да, звучит профессионально, — Рувик сердито посмотрел на него. Его лицо слегка порозовело под капюшоном.

— Я собираюсь сделать вид, что вы не выливали этот кофе мне в лицо. Кофе, который я вам принёс по просьбе Лесли, — добавил Себастьян. Закончив вытирать лицо, он принялся приводить в порядок всё остальное. Настал черёд халата и галстука.

— Можно подумать, я бы стал пить его после вас, — Рувик встал и снял пластинку с проигрывателя. — Я ненавижу чёрный кофе. Он отвратительный и горький.

— Откуда вы знаете, что он был чёрным? — с подозрением спросил Себастьян.

 — Я… не знаю. Его цвет…

— Да? — переспросил Себастьян с тенью улыбки. — Серьезно? Я имею в виду, здесь так темно; как вы можете быть уверенным, если вы его не пробовали?

Рувик покраснел и отвернулся, не желая смотреть на эту дурацкую прекрасную улыбку.

— Не злитесь. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы признаться, что вам что-то нравится, верно? Даже если это что-то такое глупое, как кофе, — усмехнулся Себастьян, поднимая записную книжку и ручку с пола. — Вам позволено любить вещи. Вы всего лишь человек.

Всего лишь человек. Его разум откликнулся на эту фразу. Рувик никогда не ощущал ничего такого, во всяким случае, в последнее время.

— Человек, да? — пробормотал Рувик. — Если вы так думаете.

— Я это знаю, — поправил его Себастьян. — Хотя порой каждому из нас нужны напоминания об этом.

Плечи Рувика, кажется, расслабились. Он задумался: как часто Рувик изображал монстра просто из-за того, что он так выглядит. Его физический облик был чудовищным из-за жестокости судьбы. И внутри он был чудовищем из-за вины и ненависти к себе.

Враждебность вскипала внутри него, а потом случался взрыв, накрывающий всё волной ярости, сжигающий всё дотла, отравляющий его разум, настраивающий его против себя самого. Это подпитывало его ненависть, паранойю и подозрительность. И всё начиналось заново, всё шло по новому кругу.

Себастьян мог разорвать этот круг; он мог это сделать.

— Увидимся ночью, Рувик, — сказал он, поднимаясь.

— Ночью? — спросил Рувик. Затем он вспомнил. — Ах, да… посмотрим.

— Буду ждать с нетерпением. Будет забавно выиграть у вас в этой маленькой скоростной прогулке.

Рувик ухмыльнулся.

— Я очень сомневаюсь в этом, курильщик.

— Будем называть вещи своими именами? — он засмеялся. — Я точно сделаю вас на прогулке длиной в милю. И когда-нибудь я заставлю вас прийти на групповую терапию.

— Почему вы думаете, что я на это соглашусь? — Рувик сел на стул перед мольбертом и принялся смешивать краски на палитре.

— Потому что если вы выиграете, вы тоже сможете что-то попросить. Всё, что хотите. В рамках разумного, конечно.

Что хочет? Он хотел многое. Месяц назад он хотел, чтобы его оставили в одиночестве. Или чтобы вся его еда приготавливалась личным поваром, затем доставлялась сюда, так, чтобы ему не надо было никого видеть. Или чтобы ему отдали книги, которые отец предпочитал держать от него подальше. Но в тот миг его рот пересох. Себастьян выжидающе смотрел на него, на его губах играла лёгкая улыбка. Всё, что угодно? Конечно, он не имел в виду действительно всё.

— Подумайте об этом, — сказал ему Себ. Когда ответа не последовало, он добавил. — Увидимся во дворе через… четыре часа.

Рувик стоял, провожая его взглядом. Он шевельнулся, только когда тяжелые шаги этого я-скоро-буду-доктором стихли. Он подошел к чёрным шторам, первому изменению в его комнате, когда он прибыл сюда годы назад. Он приподнял тяжелую ткань и прищурился от слепящего солнечного света. Щурясь, он смотрел на дорожку, по которой прогуливались несколько пациентов. Кто-то сидел на траве, под деревьями. Другие сажали цветы — это было частью их терапии.  
Но скоро стемнеет. И все пациенты отправятся спать. И Себастьян будет стоять под деревом, курить и ждать, пока появится Рувик.

А если он появится, что тогда? Они прогуляются. Может быть, поговорят. Но их руки будут располагаться далеко друг от друга, очень далеко. Себастьян всё продумал, чтобы Рувику было удобно. Хотя это было всё равно было рискованно. Меньше людей значило меньше медсестёр. Что означало, что снижалась вероятность получить лекарства, если что-то пойдет не так. Да, это было действительно рискованно; хотя Рувика это не волновало.

**_Его можно спасти.  
Я могу спасти его, но только если он мне позволит._ **

Рувик сглотнул и отпустил штору. Наверное, выйти один раз на прогулку — не самая худшая вещь в мире. Вряд ли он мог сделать что-то получше. Может быть, это даже окажется… забавным.

— Что там будет? — прошептал Рувик в пустую комнату.

***

Себастьян стоял около выхода, в третий раз проверяя часы. В его губах была незажженная сигарета. Было прохладнее, чем он ожидал, но им точно станет теплее, когда они будут двигаться. Когда Рувик наконец выйдет.

У него были такие же ощущения, как в тот раз, когда он ждал Майру около театра. Они собирались пойти на мюзикл. Он стоял и стоял. Он почти решил уйти, но всё-таки продолжил ждать ее, даже когда начался дождь. Оказалось, она получила срочный вызов, но не смогла связаться с ним, потому что его телефон был выключен. Она вызвала такси и поехала в театр прямо с работы, не заглядывая домой. Он выглядел напряжённым и подчёркнуто равнодушным, а у нее было вывихнуто запястье.

Они опоздали на двадцать минут, но зато теперь у них всегда была забавная история о первом свидании. Между ними случались размолвки, но они всегда могли посмеяться о том, как он потом неделю кашлял, потому что стоял под дождем. Себастьян улыбнулся этому воспоминанию и затянулся.

— Я думал, вы сдадитесь и уйдёте, — сказал Рувик. Он возник так неожиданно, что Себастьян выронил сигарету. Он среагировал мгновенно, подхватив ее рукой, но ему не удалось избежать небольшого ожога, отчего Рувик вздрогнул.

— Вы ходите действительно тихо, — прокомментировал Себастьян. Под пристальным взглядом Рувика он потряс обожженной рукой. — Вас долго не было.

Рувик смотрел на маленький участок обожженной кожи. Он помнил, какая боль остается после ожогов. Всё его тело помнило агонию, вызванную болезненно заживающими шрамами. Какая ирония, что самые большие ожоги болели меньше всего; нервные окончания были повреждены, остались только уродливые шрамы. А ожог от сигареты вряд ли будет болеть больше, чем пару дней.

— Я не был уверен, что приду… — Рувик опустил глаза. В пепельнице было три окурка от ментоловых сигарет; единственные три окурка.

Рувик оглядел двор. Вид сверху отличался от того, что открывался с места, на котором он стоял. Деревья казались намного выше, дорожка — гораздо длиннее, не меньше четверти мили. И на улице было довольно свежо. Он порадовался, что надел дополнительную футболку под толстовку. Чем раньше всё закончится, тем лучше; он чувствовал себя очень неуютно без четырёх стен и без потолка над головой.

— Когда мы начнём? — Рувик зябко передёрнул плечами.

— Когда я докурю, — Себастьян продемонстрировал сигарету, которая истлела только на треть.

Рувик нетерпеливо шевельнулся. Их пальцы соприкоснулись, когда он взял сигарету из руки Себастьяна. Затем он аккуратно притушил ее и положил в пепельницу рядом с остальными окурками. Себастьян наблюдал за этим с ошарашенным видом. Рувик сунул руки в карманы его толстовки с капюшоном.

— Вы докурили, — проинформировал его пациент.

 — Определённо докурил, — согласился Себастьян. Он даже не почувствовал раздражения из-за зря потраченной сигареты. — Ну ладно. Идём.

Это оказалось труднее, чем он предполагал. Идти — это просто, говорил себе Рувик. Было невероятно, сколько на самом деле требовалось проделать работы.

Первый круг был не так плох; на самом деле, он был впереди. Он ничего не говорил, только пару раз оборачивался и смотрел на Себастьяна с улыбкой. Тот качал головой, словно знал что-то такое, что было недоступно Рувику.

Потом наступил второй круг. Он был терпим, но Рувику стало жарко; жарче, чем когда-либо за все предыдущие годы. И Себастьян обогнал его. Он пытался идти быстрее, но потерпел неудачу, только начал выдыхаться.

Третий круг был ужасен. Он был очень утомительным. Рувик изо всех сил пытался идти в ногу с психиатром. А ведь оставался еще один круг. Как доктор, этот заядлый курильщик, умудрялся идти совсем без усилий? Это сжигало его, фигурально и буквально. Рувик снял капюшон, и ему действительно было плевать, что какой-нибудь идиот при этом может увидеть его лицо.

— Не так просто, правда? — Себ усмехнулся, плавно замедляя шаг.

— Замолчите, — Рувик покосился на улыбающегося доктора.

— Хотите взять перерыв? — спросил тот, стерев пот со лба.

— Нет, — отрезал Рувик. Он чувствовал себя больным. — Я… уничтожу вас, — получилось не так угрожающе, как обычно.

— Вызов принят, — Себастьян ухмыльнулся и прибавил шаг.

Рувик пытался идти в том же темпе, но посреди четвертого круга он безнадёжно отстал. Он не мог выиграть, а ведь он даже еще не решил, что попросит в случае победы. Он ненавидел проигрывать. Что ж, по крайней мере, единственным свидетелем его поражения был Себастьян; он не мог определиться, хорошо это или плохо.

Победитель стоял на финише, ожидая его и вытирая пот рукавом халата. Он тяжело дышал. Для него эта прогулка тоже не была лёгкой. В течение дня ему приходилось ходить, однако из-за его вредных привычек от долгой ходьбы он начинался задыхаться, словно собака в жару. У Рувика был шанс победить, но всё-таки он успел раньше.

— Вы проиграли, — выдохнул Себастьян, когда Рувик наконец прибыл к финишу.

 — Вы думаете, это можно назвать победой? — спросил Рувик, выразительно кивая на то, как Себастьян пытается отдышаться. — Разница была всего лишь в минуту, может, даже меньше.

— Обиженный неудачник, — Себастьян засмеялся и зашарил по карманам.

— Вы можете думать о курении? Сейчас? После этой пытки? — неверяще произнёс Рувик.

Себастьян протянул ему маленькую бутылку воды. Рувик помедлил, прежде, чем взять её, как будто это могло подтвердить его поражение. Но, Господи, как же он хотел пить. Его гордость должна была выдержать этот удар. Он молча взял бутылку и начал пить медленными глотками. Себастьян достал вторую бутылку, опустился на скамейку и устало вытянул ноги.

Неплохая идея. Рувик последовал его примеру, но подальше, на край, в то время, как Себастьян сидел в точности посередине небольшой скамейки. Они пили, не разговаривая.

— Вы же понимаете, что я пошутил про групповую терапию, да? — сказал Себастьян, закрыв свою бутылку крышкой. — Я просто хотел замотивировать вас. Я бы никогда не заставил…

— Я знаю, — прервал его Рувик. Он откинулся на спинку скамейки и сделал еще один глоток. — Вы не такой человек.

Ночь была свежей, но этого было недостаточно. Рувику было ужасно жарко. Может быть, не стоило надевать так много слоев одежды. Ему не хотелось снимать толстовку и выставлять напоказ шрамы, но также ему не хотелось бы потерять сознание от жары. Кажется, пришло время сделать выбор между физическим состоянием и гордостью.

Там был всего один человек. Пора бы уже вырасти, сказал он себе.

Рувик стянул с себя толстовку. Жар немедленно стал рассеиваться. Это было освежающе; хорошо. Не слишком жарко и не слишком холодно. Двух последовательно надетых футболок было вполне достаточно, хотя они не скрывали шрамы на его руке и шее. Но на него никто не пялился. Почти никто, не считая единственной пары глаз, которая неотрывно смотрела на него, подмечая каждый шрам.

— Вы не могли бы не смотреть так внимательно, — пробормотал Рувик. — Мне некомфортно и без того, что вы пялитесь на меня, как на циркового урода.

Себастьян опешил.

— Я не… Я имею в виду, да, я смотрю, но не потому что вы урод или что-то ещё, конечно, нет.

— Избавьте меня от этого. Тогда на что вы смотрите? — прорычал Рувик, глядя на свои обожженные ладони. — Я не нуждаюсь в вашей жалости.

— Я просто задумался кое о чем. Мне любопытно, — уточнил Себастьян.

 — О чём? — терпение Рувика подходило к концу.

— Они всё ещё болят? — спросил Себастьян.

Рувику показалось, что он ослышался. Он уставился на Себастьяна, пытаясь понять, насколько тот был искренен. Никто не задавал ему этот вопрос. Никто, с тех пор, как его выписали из госпиталя. Себастьяна было просто интересно, или это беспокойство пробежало по его лицу, словно тень? Сожаление?

Конечно, они болели, но он не мог бы это объяснить. Мучительной была память о том, что причинило ему боль.

— Нет, — Рувик сглотнул и отвел взгляд.

 — Вам не нужно лгать, — мягко произнёс Себастьян. — Здесь нет никого, кроме меня.

Рувик взмахнул рукой так быстро, что Себастьян вздрогнул, ожидая удар. Но кулак остановился прямо перед его лицом. Он держал там руку достаточно близко, чтобы Себастьян мог разглядеть рельеф и форму шрама на предплечье.

— Давайте, — Рувик слегка потряс кулаком. — Прикоснитесь к ним, они не болят.

Это был громадный шаг для Рувика, понял Себастьян. Предложение прикоснуться было высказыванием доверия, что было равносильно огромному прорыву.

Себастьян огляделся. Его пальцы чесались от нетерпения. Он хотел прикоснуться к нему, хотел удовлетворить любопытство и некоторые более глубокие желания, хотел почувствовать Рувика. Но если он не будет осторожен, если он не будет сдерживать себя, это может плохо кончиться. Он попадёт под обстрел и будет с позором вышвырнут из медицинской школы. Он никогда не станет врачом.

Но когда еще ему представится такая возможность?

И они были наедине.

Когда он взглянул на Рувика, он обнаружил, что тот закрыл глаза, словно ожидал, будто Себастьян его ударит. Его рука слегка дрожала, кулак был крепко сжат. Себастьян обхватил его руку с предельной осторожностью и провёл ладонью по коже.

Плотная, грубая, вот какой она была на ощупь. Словно чешуя ящерицы. Но между ожогами были гладкие участки неповреждённой кожи. Шрамы были словно островки в океане. Или в пустыне, учитывая, что кожа всё еще была горячей.

Он представил, как прикасается к его коже в другой ситуации, далеко от лечебницы, в уединении его квартиры. В его удобной постели. Никаких пациентов. Никаких докторов. Он мог бы запомнить, как ощущается каждый дюйм этой кожи под его руками, под губами, под языком. Как изменится это строгое лицо под мучительными любовными ласками? Может, оно слегка покраснеет? Как бы он хотел это увидеть, думал он, подавляя желание прикусить губу.

Рувик не двигался, когда рука Себастьяна прикасалась к его локтю, затем предплечью и кулаку, ощупывая каждый шрам. Он старался не думать о том, что доктор сейчас отдёрнет руки и отшатнется в отвращении, как все остальные. Он не думал. И боль казалась… несущественной? На самом деле, это было даже приятным. Более чем приятным. Рувик открыл глаза, взволнованный и встревоженный новым чувством. Надежда.

— Видите, я же говорил, — Рувик немедленно убрал руку. — Они не болят.

— Тогда почему вы закрывали глаза? — спросил Себастьян. Затем до него дошло. — Вы меня боитесь?

— Почему это я должен вас бояться?

 — Почему вы отводите глаза, словно я могу обратить вас в камень? — опять спросил Себастьян. — Это потому, что вам не нравятся доктора? Не нравлюсь я?

— Вы мне нравитесь, — сказал Рувик, тут же пожалев о своих словах. — Я имею в виду… ваше присутствие вполне терпимо. Гораздо терпимее, чем присутствие других докторов. Но я точно не наслаждаюсь вашим обществом больше, чем своим одиночеством.

— Но вы наслаждаетесь моим обществом? — Себастьян зацепился за эту фразу.

— Мы можем сменить тему? — Рувик нервно кашлянул. — Я думаю, в данный момент вы чрезвычайно любопытны и слишком назойливы.

Рувик надел толстовку обратно — не потому, что замерз, а потому, что ему нужно было как-то спрятать лицо. Его цвет менялся за секунду, и не только из-за погоды. Тема, которую они затронули, заставила его нервничать.

— Я понимаю, простите, что причинил вам неудобства, — сказал Себастьян, пытаясь его успокоить. — Я не хотел.

Рувик кивнул, показав, что услышал его, и попытался расслабиться. Некоторое время они просто тихо сидели. Себастьян закинул пустую бутылку в мусорную урну, которая стояла рядом со скамейкой. Рувик пил медленно, смакуя каждую каплю воды. Если бы он решил выбросить бутылку, ему пришлось бы перегнуться через доктора. Этого он делать не собирался.

Себастьян наблюдал, как Рувик делал последний глоток. Его кадык в последний раз перекатился под кожей. У края рта осталась капля воды. Она потекла вниз, на его шею. Он смотрел на нее слишком пристально, думая о том, что мог бы слизать ее с тела Рувика. Ему срочно нужно было разрядить ситуацию. Например, завести разговор.

— А звезды сегодня хороши, — Себастьян вздохнул.

Рувик никогда не обращал на них внимание. Он поднял голову. Небо было чистым, звезды были яркими и слегка мерцали.

— Вы любите науку; знаете что-нибудь о звездах? — Себастьян указал на них, откидываясь на скамейку. Он почти видел, как их соединяют невидимые линии.

— Нет. Созвездия — не моя область. Я не нахожу их интересными, — Рувик опустил взгляд. — Или полезными.

— Серьезно? Мне кажется, они очаровательны, — заявил Себастьян. — Моряки использовали их для навигации по мировому океану. Я брал несколько спецкурсов по астрономии и астрологии.

Рувик закашлялся. Себастьян взглянул на него и обнаружил, что тот смеётся. Это было замечательное зрелище — его смех. Что-то в его желудке перевернулось.

— Что смешного? — он улыбнулся.

— Астрология, доктор? Чертовски научно. Вы тратили на неё учебное время, хотя ничего в астрологии не имеет отношения к жизни, — Рувик ухмыльнулся.

— Это было чем-то вроде психотерапии, — Себ со смешком поднял бровь. — Серьезно.

Рувик моргнул. Может быть, это было правдой. Всё, что было связано с лечением душевных болезней, еще двадцать лет назад не считалось вполне научным. Как сто лет назад — черная магия. Или ведьмовство. Кто знает, какое будущее было уготовано звёздам через века.

Себастьян указывал на созвездия, сопровождая жесты краткими рассказами. Рувик молча слушал. Его интересовал не предмет разговора, а эмоции рассказчика. Себастьян казался взволнованным. Это было похоже на то, как Лаура начинала разговаривать о цветах и их значениях. Его поглотили воспоминания.

_— Рубен, ты знаешь, что это? — спросила она, ее голос был мелодичным и звонким._

_Рубен покачал головой, показывая, что ему было совсем не интересно._

_— Нарциссы! Они вырастают из луковиц. Когда они в букете, они означают пожелание счастья, но поодиночке они приносят несчастье. Разве это не удивительно? — она хихикнула._

_— Почему тебе так нравятся цветы, Лаура? — спросил Рубен, глядя через ее плечо. Она с улыбкой обернулась и поцеловала его в нос. Он покраснел и отвернулся._

_— Потому что они красивые, потому что на них приятно смотреть, особенно с теми, кто тебе небезразличен. Вся их жизнь идеальна, но больше всего мне нравится, что они очень упорны. Они выживают, хотя люди срывают их, животные едят их, а еще есть морозы и жара; они преодолевают это, — Лаура протянула руку и бережно прикоснулась к цветку кончиком пальца._

_— Но они всё-таки умирают, когда приходит время, — Рубен грустно посмотрел вниз._

_Лаура приблизилась к одинокому засохшему цветку, который уже достиг конца жизни. Она тронула сухой лепесток. Тот тихо затрещал._

_— Конечно. Рано или поздно все умирают. Идея — не в том, чтобы жить вечно, Рубен, а в том, чтобы оставить что-то после себя. То, что останется, когда наступит новый год, — она вздохнула и сжала засохший бутон в руке. Тот рассыпался в пыль. Затем она протянула ему раскрытую ладонь. В ней остались семена. — Ты понимаешь?_

_Они посадили эти семена поблизости. Рубен задумался, смогут ли они прорасти. Когда Лаура закончила, она встала, отряхивая руки от земли. Она не могла не заметить, что Рубен продолжает смотреть на место, куда упали смолотые в труху засохшие лепестки того цветка. Лаура положила руку на его плечо._

_— Не останавливайся на мертвых цветах, Рубен. Лучше посади новые, которые смогут радовать тебя в следующем году, и надейся на лучшее, — она улыбнулась ему, и он не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. — Пойдем поиграем в прятки в амбаре._

Не останавливайся, сказала она ему. Он должен попробовать.

— Что? — спросил он, пропустив вопрос.

— Когда ваш день рождения? — спросил Себастьян. — Дата не была написана в вашем и без того странном личном деле.

День рождения? Рувик посмотрел на него с подозрением. Какая-нибудь астрологическая ерунда. Он хочет убедить Рувика, что она работала. Его день рожденья был… он недоуменно моргнул. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз его праздновал. Кажется, он был в январе. Несколько дней после нового года?

— Подождите, — Себастьян достал ручку и записную книжку, нацарапал что-то в ней, затем прикрыл страницу.

— В начале января, — настороженно произнёс Рувик.

Себастьян заразительно засмеялся. Рувик хотел было вспылить, потому что ему показалось, что тот смеётся над ним. Но спустя несколько секунд стало очевидно, что Себастьян смеялся над всей ситуацией. От этого ему стало немного легче, однако он всё еще не понимал, что в этом было смешного.

Доктор показал ему запись, которую сделал несколько секунд назад. Козерог.

— И что это значит?

— Это значит, что астрология иногда работает, — Себастьян вытер рукавом выступившие слёзы. — Отлично. Посмотрите сюда.

Себастьян придвинулся ближе к Рувику, но его глаза были устремлены в небо. Если бы Рувик не был так уверен в своей отвратительности, он бы подумал, что Себастьян что-то замышляет. Использует своё положение доктора, чтобы придвинуться ближе и что-то ему шептать. Но это было бы абсурдом, верно? Он поднял взгляд и уставился на звезды.

— Козерог вон там, справа. Это самое тусклое из всех созвездий Зодиака, поэтому его не так просто увидеть, — сказал Себастьян. — Видите? Там и там они соединены. Нет, выше. Дайте мне вашу руку.

Он взял его руку и начал обводить ею созвездия. Он показывал, как соединяются те или иные звезды. Рувик не мог игнорировать осторожную хватку руки Себастьяна. И тепло его плеча. Рувик сидел так близко, что мог чувствовать запах от волос Себастьяна. Old spice. Он задумался, были ли эти волосы на ощупь такими же мягкими, как на вид.

— Ваше созвездие проще увидеть в это время года, — сказал Себастьян, глядя на Рувика.

— А ваше? — спросил Рувик. Он еще не был готов к тому, что Себастьян отпустит его руку. Он надеялся, что тот не видит, как он вдыхает запах его волос.

— Деревья слегка мешают обзору, но… — Себастьян поднял руку Рувика в противоположном направлении. — Вот эти… и те составляют моё.

— Почему их так много? — поинтересовался Рувик.

— Потому что это самое лучшее созвездие, — хвастливо заявил Себастьян. — Круто, да? Звезды не такие уж скучные, не так ли?

Рука Себастьяна задержалась на руке еще на миг, а потом отпустила. Он опёрся локтями на колени, с улыбкой глядя на небо. У него не было никаких скрытых мотивов или вставьте-термин-из-терапии речей? Ему действительно просто хотелось чем-то с ним поделиться? Еще никто никогда не разговаривал с ним таким образом. Рувик покосился на него с новым интересом.

**_Лучше посади новые, которые смогут радовать тебя в следующем году, и надейся на лучшее._ **

Он опустил взгляд на свои руки. Себастьян не содрогался, когда прикасался к шрамам. Он смотрел, словно Рувик был нормальным. Как это могло быть возможным? Когда он сам смотрел на себя, он видел призрака оперы. Франкенштейновского монстра, который пытается быть человеком. Носферату, который скрывается во тьме.

— Что-то не так с вашей рукой? — спросил Себастьян, поворачиваясь к нему. Рувик сжал их в кулаки и засунул в карманы.

— Нет, всё как обычно, — сказал Рувик. Может быть, Себастьян их видел другими.

— Мне кажется, вы придаете слишком большое значение своей внешности, — заметил Себастьян. — Как будто это единственное, что имеет значение. Поэтому вы так относитесь к людям, и возникают проблемы.

Себастьян не мог понять. На него никогда не смотрели с отвращением и страхом. Его никогда не лечили так, словно он был человеком который… словно он был чем-то меньшим, чем человек. А его лечили именно так; это изменило его.

Он всегда был замкнутым. Он был самокритичен и многое требовал от самого себя, и именно поэтому он учился так усердно. Это было лучше, чем окружать себя людьми такого уровня. Поэтому он так презирал людей, которые жаловались на судьбу. После пожара всё стало только хуже; никто из этих людей не понимал, что им следовало быть благодарным за то, что они остались живы. За это он набрасывался на них. Он никогда не думал, что это было истинной причиной того, как люди к нему относятся; он считал, что они завидуют его уму и испытывают отвращение от его лица.

— Трудно поверить, что вас никто не учил вежливости, — сказал Себастьян.

— Я… ну, мне преподавали этикет. Я использую его только тогда, когда он приносит пользу. В противном случае, — Рувик зевнул, — я предпочитаю тишину и созерцание.

— И придирки в адрес тех, кто, на ваш взгляд, этого заслуживает? Тех, кто не такой умный, как вы? Так делают почти все. Типичный козерог, — Себастьян усмехнулся. — Замкнутый. Умный. Дисциплинированный. Эгоцентричный. Строгий снаружи, но в глубине души улыбающийся, если одерживает победу.

— Я могу улыбаться, если мне хочется, — Рувик вцепился в последнее утверждение. — Мне просто нечему радоваться… к чему этот разговор?

Себастьян улыбнулся, ему, как обычно, но с такого расстояния Рувик заметил в этой улыбке кое-что новое. Грусть и сожаление. Его глаза окружали тени, лицо казалось напряженным, словно он слишком старался выглядеть беззаботным. Он откинулся назад и стал шарить по карманам в поисках пачки ментоловых сигарет. Когда он нашёл ее, он достал одну и прикурил, прикрывая огонь ладонью от ветра. Рувик вздрогнул, когда на него полетели искры.

— Я был таким же, — Себастьян выдохнул дым, затем затянулся.

Он вспомнил, как думал о том, зачем ему улыбаться. Какая, блять, разница? Два человека, которых он любил больше всего, были мертвы. У него не хватало духу стать хирургом после того, как он проводил дни и ночи в больнице, ожидая, пока его дочь умрёт. Он понял, что для неё не было никакого выхода. Не было способа заставить ее чувствовать себя лучше. И он ничем не мог помочь. Он был бесполезным. Хуже, чем бесполезным; он был просто никуда не годным.

И тогда он начал пить. Много пить. Он приходил в квартиру с надеждой, что алкоголь поможет ему забыться. Иногда Себастьян решал, что больше не будет пить дома. Это были самые тяжелые ночи в его жизни.

— Но я больше не хочу так жить, — он закрыл глаза и опять затянулся ядовитым дымом. — Я тогда очень много пил; не важно. Почему бы не помочь другим? Я не хотел, чтобы кто-то падал вместе со мной.

Себастьян затушил сигарету и вытащил новую.

— К счастью, у меня был друг, который давал мне хорошие советы, — Себастьян взглянул на Рувика. — Поэтому я здесь. Вам я тоже хочу помочь, мистер Викториано.

Почему он сейчас выглядел так хорошо? Это из-за этой ленивой улыбки? Из-за сигареты, которая тлела между его пальцами, и дым от которой поднимался к звездному небу и рассеивался где-то на пути к созвездиям, на которые они вдвоем всего лишь смотрели. Добрые глаза с душой, которая когда-то пострадала — как и он сам. Широкие плечи, сильные руки, которые касаются так осторожно. Сама обходительность.

_Смелее, Рувик._

_Что самое худшее, что может случиться?_

Отблески огня и запах горящей плоти. Дым застилает глаза и руки, которые его держат. Руки поднимают его к окну и выталкивают его. Он вцепился в раму. Руки были в нескольких дюймах от него, но огонь уничтожал их плоть. Он закричал от боли и бессилия; он просто не мог до них добраться.

__

_Это случится и с ним. Ты сжигаешь всё вокруг себя. Ничего не меняется._

_Надежды не существует._

Себастьян увидел смятение во взгляде Рувика. Еще мгновение назад его глаза смотрели с интересом, может, даже с восхищением. Но что-то изменилось — неожиданно и очень быстро. Рувик поспешно отвернулся, но Себастьян готов был поклясться, что он видел на его лице сильный страх. И боль. Рувик закрыл ладонями уши и сделал несколько быстрых вдохов.

— Рувик, что не так? — спросил Себастьян, поднимаясь и отбрасывая недокуренную сигарету на траву. В беспокойстве он опустился на колени перед Рувиком. Тот зажмурился и плотно сжал зубы.

— Она здесь, — хрипло сказал Рувик. — Огонь… так обжигал…

— Скажи мне, что тебе нужно. Седативное?

Рувик покачал головой.

— Вода?

Он опять качнул головой.

— Тогда скажи, что я могу сделать!

Если бы он побежал в больницу, он мог бы добраться до медсестры, но это значило бы оставить Рувика в одиночестве. Оставить его наедине со скорбью и чувством вины. Это было бы последним, что он хотел сделать. Если бы на его месте был Джозеф, он бы, наверное, просто побыл с ним, ради него, и стал уверять, что всё будет хорошо.

Себастьян накрыл руки Рувика своими. Наверное, тот думал, что сможет таким образом препятствовать шуму. Его дрожь проходила, дыхание выравнивалось.

— Ш-ш-ш, с тобой всё хорошо. Просто дыши, — мягко сказал Себастьян. — Пламени больше нет. Ты в безопасности.

— Мне страшно, — признался он. Его голос был почти неслышным.

— Это нормально. Бояться — это нормально.

Прошло несколько минут, но ему казалось, что он держит руки Рувика часами. Его глаза выискивали признаки шторма в плотно стиснутых зубах и зажмуренных сухих глазах. Он бы сказал, что Рувик чувствовал сильнейшую боль. В то время, как тот заявил, что больше не чувствует боли. Стало быть, он солгал Себастьяну. Но что он мог получить с этой лжи?

**_Я не нуждаюсь в вашей жалости._ **

— Я в порядке, — Рувик вздохнул. — Отпустите меня.

Себастьян убрал руки, но продолжал стоять на коленях.

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Я могу принести.

— Я буду в порядке. Ничего, с чем я раньше не сталкивался, — Рувик замолчал и смущенно отвел взгляд.

Что случилось? Такое раньше происходило, когда он слишком много думал о прошлом. Когда его воображение выходило из под контроля. Они даже не думали о пожаре, но воспоминания возникли неожиданно и очень подробно. Он чувствовал себя так, словно вновь оказался там. Словно он вновь смотрел, как кто-то умирает.

И пламя… тень внутри того горящего амбара… это была не Лаура. Это был…

Себастьян вызвал всё это, понял он. С его любопытными глазами и спокойным голосом. Его безнадёжно оптимистичное лицо. Боже, он был просто как она.

— Ты был довольно горячий, — Себастьян обеспокоенно наклонился к нему. — Может быть, ты перегрелся? Тебе нужно снять твой капюшон…

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — сказал Рувик, уворачиваясь от чужой руки. — Я не могу сейчас смотреть на вас.

— Эй, а это было обидно. Я считал, что я довольно красивый парень, но сейчас мне грустно, — пошутил Себастьян, улыбнувшись. Когда никакой реакции не последовало, его улыбка исчезла. — Мистер Викториано?

— Я пойду внутрь, — Рувик встал и отпихнул Себастьяна, так что тот упал на землю, а сам быстро пошёл ко входу в здание.

— Стой, — позвал Себастьян. Он быстро поднялся и рванул следом.

Рувик отчаянно пытался оторваться и добраться до своей комнаты, где было так легко спрятаться. Где было легко скрыть его эмоции и его лицо. Он очень хотел бы оглянуться на Себастьяна, или не только оглянуться, но это было бы ошибкой. Тот излучал надежду; он этого не заслуживал.

— Мистер Викториано, подождите! — позвал Себастьян. Рувик двигался куда быстрее, чем во время их прогулки по дорожке. Себастьян не без труда нагнал его и пошел рядом. Его лицо было опущено и скрыто, как всегда. — Остановитесь. Я думаю, разговор может…

— … помочь? Я очень с-сомневаюсь, — Рувик заикался. — Мне нечего с вами обсуждать.

— Вы можете остановиться на минуту? — Себастьян схватил его за руку. Он ожидал, что Рувик станет вырываться. Тот не стал. — Если вам есть, что сказать, скажите. Это лучше, чем копить это в себе, это вам никогда не поможет. Поверьте мне хотя бы в этом.

Рувик мог бы сбросить его руку и бежать, но как далеко он смог бы убежать? Разве было место, куда за ним не стал бы следовать Себастьян? Он не хотел разговаривать, но Себастьян не позволит ему уйти, если он не ответит. Пациент тяжело сглотнул и сделал глубокий вдох, затем поднял взгляд на своего доктора.

Этот долгий взгляд говорил о многом. В глазах Рувика всегда была боль, но теперь ее сопровождали другие эмоции. Как ни странно, он уже замечал такой взгляд у своего лучшего друга, правда, он не обращал на это внимание. Тоска. И разочарование. Он уже видел это на лице Рувика, возникшем с противоположной стороны застеклённой двери, когда Себастьян проводил групповую терапию. Он смотрел на него с тоской. Хотел к нему. Рувик просто не мог себе в этом признаться. Он слишком боялся.

— Вы позволите мне уйти? — голос Рувика звучал хрипло. Он опустил взгляд. — Я хочу вернуться в палату. Побыть в одиночестве.

— И вы опять будете наказывать себя, пиная стены? Я не понимал, что Рувик Викториано — трус.

— Вы ничего обо мне не знаете, — пробормотал Рувик, слегка дёрнув плечом, на котором лежала рука Себастьяна. Он слишком устал, чтобы вырываться.

— Несмотря на ваше мнение о моем интеллекте, я знаю о вас довольно много, — Себастьян крепче сжал руку. — Вы стойкий человек, это очевидно, учитывая, что вы пережили лечение. Для этого нужна сильная воля. И еще более сильная — чтобы бороться с последствиями.

Последствия. Рувик помнил все эти взгляды, которые на него бросали в больнице, и как они изменились. Сначала в них была жалость. Они жалели его, когда он молча лежал на больничной койке. Затем он снова смог ходить, и когда с него сняли бинты, жалость в их взглядах сменилась страхом и омерзением. Когда он выходил в коридор, за его спиной слышался шёпот. Было трудно игнорировать это, еще труднее — простить.

— Я уверен, люди говорили всякое. Я не буду повторять, — Себастьян взглянул на его собственные руки. — У вас, наверное, были способы облегчить боль. Притупить. Лекарства помогали вам… перестать чувствовать. Но на самом деле они всего лишь приглушали агонию, они не улучшали ситуацию, а делали ее терпимее. И вы отталкивали так много людей, потому что разве они могли понять?..

Он словно озвучил его недавние мысли. Себастьян действительно знал, что он чувствует; это не было очередной лживой уловкой. Ему не требовалось спрашивать, что понять. У них был схожий опыт.

Себастьян вспомнил ночь, когда Джозеф ударил его в лицо. После того, как он чуть не разбил свою машину об ограждение на мосту. Он был оглушён, но этот удар его мгновенно отрезвил. Он не мог поверить, что лучший друг кричал на него.

_**«Думаешь, от твоих действий не больно никому, кроме тебя?! Ты ошибаешься!»** _

— Вы считаете, что это всё — ваша вина. И вы отказываетесь от всего, потому что вряд ли что-то может улучшить ситуацию. Гораздо проще быть одиноким и несчастным, чем рисковать и надеяться на лучшее, — Себастьян вздохнул.

Надеяться на лучшее. Казалось, мировоззрение Лауры обрело новую жизнь. Лаура воскресла.

— Вы боитесь измениться. Боитесь проиграть. Но это единственный способ выжить, — Себастьян взглянул на него. В его голосе было безграничное сочувствие.

Рувик хотел отпустить взгляд, но Себастьян продолжал смотреть на него, так что он не мог заставить себя шевельнуться. Что, по его мнению, он должен сказать? Что ему нравится его доктор? Что он единственный, кроме Лауры, человек, который смог проникнуть под его броню и добраться до самого сердца? Что ему больно опять чувствовать что-то? Что он не уверен, что ему хочется чувствовать? Что лучше уж он будет один, чем пойдет по канату к человеку, который стоит на противоположной стороне пропасти?

— Слишком сложно, — сказал Рувик. — Я не могу.

Хватка Себастьяна ослабла. Господи, как он хотел, чтобы с Рувиком всё было в порядке. Как он хотел бы обнять его и пообещать, что всё наладится. Ты становишься слишком эмоциональным, предупреждающе подумал Себастьян. Стоило держать свои желания при себе.

— Я не говорю, что вам нужно полностью изменить мировоззрение и немедленно начать всем доверять. Никто не может о таком просить.

— Тогда чего вы от меня хотите? — спросил Рувик. Он чувствовал себя расстроенным и вымотанным.

— Просто не сдавайтесь. Нет никакой гарантии, что всё станет лучше, но если вы сдадитесь, вы потеряете шанс. И я знаю, вам нравится решать сложные задачи. Поэтому дайте… этим вещам шанс.

Он почти сказал «нам». Дай «нам» шанс.

Рувик хотел бы, чтобы всё наладилось; он всего лишь не хотел вновь потерпеть неудачу. Дотянуться до руки в пламени значило обжечься. Опять. Но, возможно, в этот раз этого не случится. Он никогда не смотрел на это, как на сложную задачу. Снова стать человеком — это не могло оказаться сложнее, чем органическая химия. И тогда, возможно, наступит день, когда он сможет… признаться, что у него есть чувства.

— Я приму ваши слова к сведению, — Рувик смягчился. — Я… попробую.

— Серьезно? В смысле, это замечательно, — Себастьян неуверенно улыбнулся и убрал ладонь с его плеча. — Извините, что схватил вас за руку.

— Всё в порядке. Я почти не почувствовал.

Себастьян сказал, он должен пойти первым и принять душ. Он уже сказал мисс Гутиеррез, что нужно, чтобы кто-то открыл для него душевую, хотя Рувик хотел сразу пойти в свою комнату, чтобы отдохнуть. Себастьян достал еще одну сигарету.

— Когда увидимся в следующий раз, посмотрим, как работают новые лекарства.

Рувик кивнул. Прежде, чем уйти, он выбросил его опустевшую бутылку в мусорную урну. Затем он остановился, повернув голову. Себастьян заметил это.

— Что-то не так?

— Я просто хотел, чтобы вы знали, — Рувик кашлянул. — Я солгал. Я люблю кофе. Чёрный.

И он ушёл, оставив Себастьяна наедине с его сигаретами и звёздами.


	6. Глава 6

— Как ваши успехи, мистер Кастелланос? — послышался за его спиной чувственный голос. Он обернулся и увидел Татьяну, которая неторопливо шла прямо к нему. Он был удивлён её появлению.

— Вы впустили Рувика в душевую? — спросил он.

— Я отправила туда моего лучшего подчинённого, — сообщила она, вытаскивая сигарету. — Вы позволите?

Он протянул ей зажженную сигарету. Она поднесла ее к губам и с наслаждением затянулась, затем выдохнула дым.

— Ничего не вышло, — она вздохнула и вернула ему сигарету. На фильтре остался след губной помады.

— Пытались бросить?

— Неудачно, — сказала она. — Но это была хорошая попытка. Целый месяц.

— Я впечатлён, — он усмехнулся. — Мой рекорд — два дня. Хотите ещё?

Они продолжили курить, затягиваясь по очереди и передавая друг другу сигарету. Он не возражал, если она, в свою очередь, ничего не имела против ментоловых. Он вспомнил, как она вернула Джо очки. Джо ненавидел его сигареты и запах их дыма, который оставался на одежде.

Джозеф Ода. Спасибо Рувику, теперь он понимал, что означал взгляд, который раньше бросал на него Джо. И понятно, что означал тот разговор в машине. Джо был разочарован и старался это скрыть. Он также понял, что вынудило Джо отступить. Рувик. Он никогда бы не подумал, что его лучший друг был в него влюблён. И что он был таким ревнивым типом. Он подумал, что всё это не имеет значения, если сейчас Джозеф был с Татьяной.

— Сейчас всё стало лучше? Никаких инцидентов? — спросила она, возвращая ему сигарету.

— Лучше, чем я ожидал. И я обнаружил, что этот пациент — не единственный, кто сейчас не в лучшей форме, — Себастьян усмехнулся и кивнул на сигарету. — Вероятно, из-за этого.

— Проницательное наблюдение, — Татьяна улыбнулась.

— Как там Джо? Если вы не возражаете, что я спрашиваю, — добавил Себастьян. — Он был немного подавлен, потому что я… ну… вроде как работаю.

Татьяна сделала последнюю затяжку и одарила его понимающей улыбкой. Он был никудышным лжецом, и он знал об этом; как и она. Он ухмыльнулся и пожал плечами.

— Ваше беспокойство трогательно, но не стоит переживать слишком сильно, — она посмотрела прямо ему в глаза. — Мистер Ода придёт в норму… со временем. Это нельзя излечить несколькими словами или жестами. Как и мистер Викториано, он нуждается в поддержке — до тех пор, пока он не сможет самостоятельно о себе заботиться. Я более чем счастлива взять на себя эту ношу, хотя он мог бы иметь поддержку и от других.

— Вы имеете в виду меня?

— Я? — спросила она, выбрасывая окурок в пепельницу. — Я всего лишь медсестра, мистер Кастелланос. Что я могу знать? Доброй ночи, сэр. Вам и вашему пациенту.

Кажется, она всегда знала больше, чем показывала. Она была куда мудрее, чем весь персонал, и проницательнее половины докторов, несмотря на эти заверения в скромности. Себастьян выкурил еще одну сигарету, прежде, чем уйти. Его любопытство было задето.

— И кем же из бедных медсестёр вы пожертвовали, чтобы открыть душевую для Рувика? — спросил Себастьян. Он притушил последнюю сигарету о край пепельницы и потянулся, чтобы размять затёкшие плечи.

— Пожертвовала? У вас странные мысли насчёт меня, мистер Кастелланос, — она вздохнула и отправилась к двери в больницу.  
Прежде, чем зайти, она обернулась. На её губах вновь играла одна из этих непонятных всезнающих улыбок.

***

— Ты, — удивлённо сказал Джозеф.

Рувик медленно поднял голову. Джозеф поражённо уставился на него. На его лице было знакомое выражение. Страх. Он был на всех лицах, когда он заходил в комнату. Но он появлялся лишь после того, как он первый на них смотрел. Он отвёл взгляд, вспоминая недавний разговор с Себастьяном.

— Рувик, — сказал он. — Рувик Викториано.

Поколебавшись, он протянул руку; так некогда делал Себастьян.

Джозеф, помедлив, коротко пожал его руку, а затем отпустил. На самом деле он никогда по-настоящему не разговаривал с этим пациентом; скорее, он старался вообще его избегать. Почему Татьяна попросила его об этой услуге? Она знала, как он себя чувствовал после убийственной пьяной ночи в баре. Как он скулил после всех тех шотов. Он выглядел так жалко, когда Татьяна привела его к себе после той ночи.

— Джозеф Ода, — сказал он, открывая душевую ключом.

— Ты его друг, правильно? — Рувик смотрел в пол.

— Ты имеешь в виду Себа, — Джозеф кивнул. — Со старшей школы.

Здесь он мог сделать неприятное замечание. Сказать, что в школе Себастьян был раздражающим оптимистом. Что он был малость болтлив, о чем было известно всем. Или что он отпускал ехидные замечания по поводу его решения стать медбратом. Грубости по поводу того, что он всегда будет в тени по сравнению с настоящими героями. Но он прикусил язык и напомнил себе, что стоило сыграть роль хорошо.

— Спасибо, — сказал он Джозефу. Он взял полотенца и направился к душевым кабинкам.

— Не за что, — сказал Джозеф, слегка расслабляясь. Он ожидал уничижительных комментариев, но их не последовало. — Я подожду на скамейке. Можешь не торопиться.

Обычно, когда Рувик принимал душ, здесь ждала Татьяна. Это происходило ранним утром, когда все ещё спали. Она практически не разговаривала и никак не выдавала своё присутствие. Казалось, старшая медсестра была частью здания, а не живым человеком. Ему нравилось, когда люди соблюдали такую эмоциональную дистанцию.

Но если он собирался делать то, что советовал Себастьян, ему не следовало игнорировать других людей.

— Твой друг, — начал Рувик, включая воду.

— Зови его Себастьяном, — прервал его Джо. — Он зовёт тебя Рувиком, — добавил он со вздохом.

Только не при мне, подумал он. Всегда мистер Викториано, всегда несомненная вежливость.

— Себастьян, — проговорил он. Ему нравилось, как это звучало. Гораздо лучше. — Каким он был… до?

— До? — начал было Джозеф. Затем до него дошло. — Ах да, до пожара…

Пожар был несколько лет назад, но Джозефу казалось,что прошло гораздо больше времени. Себастьян с тех пор очень изменился. Слегка поправился из-за выпивки. Стал скуривать пачку сигарет за пару дней, хотя раньше он умудрялся растягивать её на целую неделю. Он стал чаще улыбался, но сейчас его улыбки были другими. Тогда они были беззаботными и яркими. Теперь они были очередным способом борьбы с печалью.

— Полагаю, он был счастливее, как и любой другой в такой ситуации, — сказал Джозеф. — Ты не сможешь пройти через подобные вещи без того, чтобы твои чувства… изменились… в каком-то смысле испортились.

Рувик понимал. Слишком хорошо. По затянувшемуся молчанию Джозефа он понял, что тот это осознавал тоже.

— Прости, я не имел в виду… Я просто… Не обижайся, — Джо запинался, не в силах закончить мысль.

— Я не обижаюсь, — сказал Рувик. Он не лгал. Этот человек действительно не хотел задеть его чувства. Он выключил душ и начал вытираться.

— Для Себастьяна это было трудно. Может быть, труднее, чем для тебя, — Джозеф сцепил руки в замок. Рувик выглянул из-за угла, глядя на него с недоумением. — Я не говорю, что это было нетрудно для тебя. Я уверен, тебе было трудно. Но когда люди, в том числе и я, тебя видят, они тебя жалеют. У них есть некоторые ожидания по поводу того, что ты чувствуешь. Они видят, какой ты, и могут прощать твоё поведение. Тебе точно было больно, и они могут понять твою боль.

— А он? Себастьян?

— У него не было внешних травм. Трудно понять, что кто-то может чувствовать боль, если нет видимых шрамов, — объяснил Джо. — Все ожидали, что он быстро с этим справится. А это не так просто. Он много пил. До сих пор иногда выпивает. Он не просит о помощи. Никому и в голову не приходит, что она ему нужна.

Рувик никогда об этом не думал. Себастьян проводил сеансы и справлялся с ежедневными заданиями с депрессией столь тяжёлой, что она могла бы потопить Титаник, но никто этого не замечал. Рувик был в отчаянии после пожара, но он не испытывал недостатка в людях, которые хотели ему помочь. Он их отталкивал, чтобы побыть в одиночестве. Но это был его выбор; именно этого он хотел. Себастьян был один, но ему никто не собирался помогать.

— Я понял, — сказал Рувик. — Только сейчас… к сожалению.

— Но некоторые вещи никогда не меняются. Он очень любит поговорить, особенно, если нервничает, — Джозеф усмехнулся. — Если бы ты видел его на свадьбе… он болтал про звезды и прочую чепуху. Майра поцеловала его, чтобы он заткнулся. Никогда в жизни так не смеялся.

— Звезды, да? — Рувик вздохнул. Он нарисовал пальцем точки на запотевшем стекле, затем соединил.

Козерог. И другое, созвездие Себастьяна; тот так и не сказал, как оно называлось.

Он надел свежую одежду и набросил на голову полотенце, чтобы скрыть лицо. Он выбросил старую одежду в корзину и вышел из душевой, удерживая на голове полотенце.

— Спасибо, — вновь сказал Рувик. — За то, что открыл дверь… и за беседу.

— Э-э, да, пожалуйста, обращайся, — Джозеф встал и поправил очки. — Разговаривать о Себе легко. Разговаривать с ним самим… сложнее. Это как смотреть на солнце, верно?

— Согласен, — Рувик кивнул.

После душа он отправился к себе в палату. Когда он ушёл, стало тихо, как в могиле. Джозефа удивил этот разговор. Он оказался куда безболезненнее, чем он представлял. Он почти ожидал, что Рувик разъярится и набросится на него. Но тот был идеально цивилизованным; ничего похожего на тот раз, когда он кидался едой.  
Это заслуга Себастьяна?

***

Себастьян Кастелланос шёл по коридору. В одной руке он держал маленький стаканчик кофе, в другой — воды. Новая комбинация лекарств должна сработать лучше после той тренировки. Точно должна. Он очень надеялся.

ТУК! ТУК!

За дверью было тихо. Вероятно, он всё ещё принимал душ. Себастьян мог просто подождать его внутри, ничего не трогая. Когда он открыл дверь, зрелище, которое ему открылось, было совсем не тем, чего он ожидал.

Рувик сидел на кровати, прислонившись спиной к стене. На его лице было задумчивое выражение, но он спал мёртвым сном. Его руки были сложены на груди. Он напоминал заснувшего на посту часового.

— Даже во сне ты выглядишь слишком серьёзным, — пошутил Себастьян.

Ему была ненавистна сама мысль о том, чтобы разбудить Рувика, но это следовало сделать, потому что новые лекарства нужно было принимать вечером. Затем он отправится домой. Он подумал, он мог бы немного подождать… просто понаблюдать за ним. Он мог слушать его дыхание. Смотреть, как вздымается и опускается его грудь. Может быть, дотронуться до его лица… Он опёрся рукой об матрас, чтобы не упасть, и потянулся пальцами к его щеке.

— О чём я думаю? — Себастьян заставил себя остановиться и сделать шаг назад. Он тронул Рувика за плечо и тихо позвал: — Мистер Викториано, просыпайтесь.

Рувик пробормотал что-то, затем открыл глаза. Его взгляд поначалу был слегка расфокусирован, затем он пришёл в себя. Его комната. Его кровать. Там был Себастьян.

— Устал? — Себастьян улыбнулся и отодвинулся, чтобы взять таблетки и воду со стола, который стоял сбоку от кровати.

— Я так не думал, — Рувик покачал головой.

Он вспомнил, как стал сидеть здесь, ожидая Себастьяна. Когда он стал клевать носом? Он принял из чужих рук таблетки, проглотил их, быстро опустошил оба стаканчика и отдал их Себастьяну. Затем он зарылся в одеяла, став невидимым для чужого взора.

— Тогда спокойной ночи, — кивнул Себастьян. — Завтра повторим? Там же, в то же время?

— Наверное, — Рувик вздохнул, устраиваясь поудобнее на подушке.

— Это будет свидание, — пошутил Себастьян.

Комната погрузилась в тишину. Рувик не отвечал. Себастьян подумал, что тот счёл его шутку слишком плоской. Он был смущён и слегка разочарован, что Рувику она не показалась такой же забавной.

— Ну ладно. До завтра. Доброй ночи, — Себастьян, всё ещё смущённый, поспешил уйти.

Когда дверь закрылась, Рувик выдохнул. Его лицо пылало. Себастьян знал, что он задержал дыхание? Или что во время той шутки он сжимал в руках его носовой платок? Он думал, Себастьян его поймал, что он совершенно точно знал, чем он там занимался. Это была просто шутка, сказал он себе. Он не имел в виду это. Этот парень всегда шутил.

Он потянулся к проигрывателю, чтобы включить запись, но его пальцы замерли в миллиметрах от иглы. Запись Лауры. Острый меч, так её назвал Себастьян. Она приносит ему облегчение и лёгкий сон, но он никогда не проводил связь между этой записью и его галлюцинациями или его чувством вины. В том, что ему не становилось лучше, была виновна Лаура.

Рувик встал. Он снял виниловую пластинку с проигрывателя и посмотрел на неё. Часть его хотела разбить её на миллион осколков. Пластинка почти ничего не весила, но ему казалось, что его тянет вниз якорь. Он поднял ее высоко над головой. Его руки задрожали от тяжести того, что он собирался сделать.

__

_Рувик, что ты делаешь?_

Но это… это было единственное, что у него осталось от неё. Разбить её…

_Ты хочешь уничтожить меня, Рувик? Уничтожить единственное счастливое воспоминание обо мне?_

— Лаура, — его голос дрожал от неуверенности.

_Я всегда была здесь — ради тебя. Хотя тебя здесь нет.  
_

  
_Рувик, я никогда тебя не оставлю, хотя ты оставил меня в тлеющих руинах амбара_.

Он не мог дышать. Он чувствовал, что Лаура стояла позади него, любяще обнимала его и шептала в его уши. Её волосы щекотали его шею, они были такими же мягкими, как за несколько дней до её смерти. Он чувствовал, как её ногти впивались в его запястья, удерживая от того, чтобы бросить пластинку.

_Ты оставил меня здесь, кричащую от агонии, пока моя плоть покрывалась волдырями и обугливалась, пока я превращалась в труп._

_Если бы ты стоял чуть дальше… Я бы на самом деле была здесь… с тобой. Самое меньшее, что ты можешь сделать, это защитить меня сейчас…_

Он рухнул на колени, прижимая пластинку к груди. Он давился воздухом и всхлипывал, вновь и вновь обещая ей, что никогда не сломает пластинку. Это было бы равноценно тому, чтобы убить её во второй раз. Он слишком любил её, чтобы сделать с ней такое, ведь она всегда заботилась о нём.

_Я знаю, что ты не хочешь причинить мне боль, Рувик. Я так тебя люблю, мой дорогой брат._

— Мне так жаль, Лаура. Я… я не думал… конечно, я не причиню тебе боль…

Рувик положил её пластинку в проигрыватель, но включать не стал. Он не мог уничтожить её, но это не значило, что он должен опять слушать. Он заполз обратно в кровать и поднёс платок к лицу. Он вдохнул запах кофе. Себастьян поможет ему пройти через это. Он почти пообещал сделать это в той маленькой записной книжке.

— Пожалуйста, прости меня, — прошептал он. — Спокойной ночи, Лаура.

_Никогда._

Её голос становился всё тише.

_Спокойной ночи, Рувик._

***

Когда Себастьян прибыл домой, он упал на кровать и издал самый громкий и самый тяжёлый вздох в его жизни. Он чудовищно устал. Встать с постели было совершенно невыполнимой задачей. Он с трудом смог повернуться набок. Он забыл снять халат. И поужинать.

Он засыпал в халате с надеждой, что хоть раз за этот месяц он не проснётся от очередного ужасного кошмара.

Ну, его разбудил не кошмар.

Всё было довольно беспорядочным; он даже не понял, что произошло. Разобраться было невозможно. Он помнил пару рук, которая его касалась. Его свалили на пол или, может быть, на кровать.Поверхность была достаточно мягкой, но устойчивой.

Его руки были обездвижены, глаза — завязаны. Он ничего не видел. Себастьяну не требовалось спрашивать, кто с ним это сделал. Он слышал угрожающий смешок рядом с ухом.

— Стой на коленях, где стоишь, Себ, — сказал он, схватив его за волосы. Он провёл языком вдоль его шеи. — Да, вот так. И держи задницу выше.

Себастьян попытался запротестовать, но стоило ему открыть рот, как Рувик сунул туда кляп. Его протесты превратились в бессвязные стоны, которые звучали скорее воодушевлённо, чем протестующе.

— Эксперимент номер один. Давай посмотрим, сколько в тебе поместится, прежде, чем ты взорвёшься, — сказал Рувик. Его голос сопровождался звуками, с которыми ручка пишет на бумаге. — Начнём с этой маленькой трубы…

Рувик вёл записи и ставил над ним эксперименты. Запихивал в него разные вещи и измерял громкость его стонов. Делал ему приятно и записывал объем жидкости, которую он исторгал, когда кончал. И определял время, которое для этого требовалось.

— А теперь… открой рот, Себ, и пошире, — Рувик вытащил кляп и потянул его челюсть вниз. — Посмотрим, сколько ты сможешь проглотить, прежде чем подавишься.

Себастьян подскочил на постели весь в поту. Он тяжело дышал. Было ещё темно, но приближалось утро. До звонка будильника было ещё два часа, но его эрекция требовала немедленного внимания.

Он не понимал, откуда вообще взялась половина вещей, что с ним во сне проделывал Рувик. Часть он помнил, это были его фантазии про Майру, но остальное… Он с трудом мог вообразить, как Рувик его целует, не говоря о тех… ну, разврат был бы слишком мягким словом; не то, чтобы ему не понравилось.

Он задумался, каким вообще должен быть Рувик во время… если он вообще в принципе мог попасть в такую ситуацию. Он выглядел совершенно асексуальным. Он нервничал, если кто-то просто прикасался к нему; трудно представить что-то более плотское.

А сейчас нужно было решать текущие проблемы в виде назойливой эрекции. В это время будет неуместно думать о Рувике? Возможно. Но если он будет тихим, никто не узнает. Он расстегнул штаны, стянул боксеры и прикоснулся к себе.

Он гладил себя и сжимал, запрокинув голову. Себастьян закрыл глаза. Он почти мог слышать, как Рувик шепчет ему грязные оскорбления. Затем он кончил, слегка испачкав бельё и руку. Он почти слышал, как Рувик приказывает ему почистить зубы. Ради науки, разумеется.

Себастьян прополоскал рот, вытерся полотенцем и отправился спать. Это был лучший отдых за последние месяцы, спасибо сновидениям. Или... спасибо Рувику?


	7. Глава 7

Когда Рувик проснулся, было темно и тихо. Непривычно, потому что чаще всего он слышал шёпот или видел мерцающих в глубине комнаты призраков. Они появлялись из книжных шкафов, из щелей под дверью, из-под струящихся на пол штор. Но сегодня было необычно тихо. Он потянулся и взглянул на часы. Восемь утра? Серьезно? Не может быть. Наверняка часы сломались.

Он снял их со стены и начал осматривать. Они тикали, стрелки часов мерно отсчитывали секунды. Рувик никогда ещё не спал целую ночь. Антипсихотические препараты обычно имели на этот счет своё мн…

Тук, тук.

Он повесил часы назад. Зашла Татьяна.

— Доброе утро, мистер Викториано. Вы, вижу, уже проснулись, — она кивнула. — Как обычно. Ваши лекарства и завтрак.

Он забрал таблетки, так что она могла продолжить свой обход. Он поставил поднос на стол и приступил к неторопливой трапезе. Очень странно было пробудиться после столь долгого сна. Он чувствовал себя… проснувшимся. Это звучало безумно, потому что он часто просыпался, но сейчас всё было по-другому. Его глаза не болели. Не было усталости. И это чувство. Энергия?

Должен ли он рассказать Себастьяну? Был только первый день. Может быть, это была случайность.

В первый час после пробуждения он убирался в комнате. Он был не в состоянии спокойно сидеть и читать дольше, чем десять минут. Мадам Бовари на французском не могла удержать его внимание. Der Prozess Кафки местами казался откровенно скучным. Он даже достал с полки экземпляр Божественной Комедии, но его сосредоточенность улетучилась буквально через несколько страниц. Очень странное было ощущение, но… ему хотелось выйти из комнаты.

Хотелось прогуляться.

Рувик надёжно забинтовал лицо, натянул капюшон и вышел из комнаты.

Это было похоже на первое посещение художественной галереи. Раньше он многое не замечал. На стенах действительно были картины. Некоторые — неплохие, некоторые — не очень. Он обнаружил там картину, написанную пациентом Лесли. На ней была изображена детская площадка с качелями. Она была… хороша. Он не особо любил акварель, но эта работа действительно была неплоха. Может быть, получится повесить здесь его собственные картины, подумал он.

Кто мог захотеть на них смотреть?

Когда он завернул за угол, он напугал нескольких медсестёр, которые не ожидали его здесь увидеть. Они уронили подносы, извинились и поспешили убраться с его пути. Он промолчал. Они не стоили того, чтобы он тратил на них время или энергию.

Когда он дошёл до регистратуры, он обнаружил, что Татьяна сидела за рабочим столом. Как обычно. Он кивнул ей, показав, что заметил её присутствие. Она улыбнулась ему и кивнула. Не было никаких признаков ни этого я-как-бы-медсестра Джозефа, ни Себастьяна. Может быть, они ещё не пришли.

В общей гостиной было очень шумно. Людей было много, они играли в настольные игры, собирали паззлы или смотрели телевизоры. Его появление заметили только пациенты, сидящие у самого входа. Ещё там был Лесли: он сидел за столиком и играл с шахматными фигурками, расставлял и изображал битвы и диалоги. Он был единственным знакомым Рувика, так что тот решил подойти к нему. Лесли посмотрел на него с радостным удивлением.

— Утро, доброе утро. Сегодня пташки, — сказал Лесли. — Ты сегодня пташка. Ранняя пташка.

— Я… — Рувик понял, что все его предыдущие разговоры с Лесли ограничивались «да» и «нет», которые были ответами на заданные вопросы. — Я думаю, да.

— Думаю, да. Да. Да, — он скопировал интонации Рувика. — Лошадки бьют по букве L.

Рувик взглянул на шахматные фигурки, которые он держал. Ферзи.

— Ты можешь… ты знаешь, как играть в… шахматы? Лесли? — смущенно спросил Рувик. Он не знал, как следовало разговаривать с ребенком, которым по сути Лесли и являлся.

Лесли поднял фигурки с пола и начал их расставлять, от усердия высунув кончик языка. Пешки в первом ряду. Ладьи — в углах. Рядом с ними — кони. Потом слоны.

— Все бьют Короля, — Лесли засмеялся. — Лакомая корона. Лакомая.

Рувик заметил, что на голове белого короля отсутствовал маленький крестик. Он задумался, а не Лесли ли съел это крестик — у него была такая щель в передних зубах. Лесли тем временем успел расставить все фигурки.

Он часто играл в шахматы с отцом, а потом тот слишком увлёкся церковью. Он всегда проигрывал отцу, но только на ход или два. Лаура никогда его не побеждала. Она заявляла, что эта игра слишком «скучная» или «взрослая».

А ему игра нравилась. Он так давно не играл.

— Ты хочешь сыграть? — спросил Рувик. Он был взволнован. Сыграть одну или две партии — это должно было быть интересным.

— Белые ходят первыми, Лесли. Не забывай, — Лесли изобразил интонации какого-то взрослого. Он повернул доску, так что белые фигурки оказались ближе к Рувику. — Играть. Давай играть.

***

Себастьян опоздал. Он позвонил Хименесу и стал рассыпаться в извинениях. Он сказал, что в их квартире был скачок напряжения, который привёл к тому, что его будильник отключился. Но на самом деле он просто проспал. Джозеф той ночью остался у Татьяны, поэтому никто его не разбудил. Он быстро принял душ и начал одеваться, даже не почистив зубы после утреннего кофе — тот, впрочем, был таким кислым, что даже самые стойкие микробы в его рту должны были умереть в муках.

Он вздохнул и посмотрел на часы. Утренний сеанс начнётся меньше, чем через пять минут. Он должен быть там. Себастьян пересёк кафетерий, дневную комнату… и остановился.

Ему показалось, что… Нет, не может быть. Он вернулся назад и вновь заглянул в дневную комнату.

Рувик. Рувик сидел за столом напротив Лесли. И они… играли в шахматы. Лесли широко улыбался, а у его соперника было очень напряженное выражение лица. Он задумчиво потёр подбородок и сделал ход.

Но Себастьян едва обратил на это внимание. Вокруг стола столпилась группа из не менее, чем шести людей. Они наблюдали за ходом партии. Рувик их не замечал, или ему было плевать. Себастьян окликнул идущую мимо медсестру:

— Прошу прощения. Что здесь происходит?

— Один из отшельников вышел из палат и начал играть с Лесли в шахматы, — сказала она. — Рувен, кажется. Когда он вышел из-за угла, он нас до смерти напугал. Бедняжка Нэнси уронила поднос.

— Когда?

— Рано утром. Он, кажется, прогуливался, потом сел здесь, и они начали играть, — она посмотрела на часы. — Примерно два часа назад.

— Сколько партий они сыграли? — Себастьян потянулся за блокнотом.

— Одну. Некоторые пациенты прогуливают сеанс, чтобы на это посмотреть… — она хихикнула, затем извинилась и ушла.

Себастьян замедлил шаг, чтобы не побеспокоить игроков и не сорвать их беседу. Количества отыгранных фигурок обоих цветов сравнялись, но Рувик уничтожил почти все пешки Лесли, а тот, в свою очередь, лишил Рувика всех слонов и ферзей и одного коня. Пешки соперника Лесли почти не трогал, но белая королева была в серьезной опасности. Рувик был недоволен. Он лихорадочно думал, какой сделать ход, чтобы обратить удачу в свою сторону.

Спустя пять ходов Лесли взволнованно воскликнул:

— Шах, шах, шах!

— Сукин сын, — пробормотал Рувик сквозь стиснутые зубы. Он не мог в это поверить. Он проиграл человеку, чьё умственное развитие остановилось на уровне пятилетнего ребёнка. Но шахматы требовали подлинного мастерства. Он сделал единственно возможный ход.

Три хода спустя ему поставили шах и мат.

— Победа-победа! Лошадки едят короля, — сообщил Лесли. — Ням ням ням.

Рувик со вздохом опрокинул белого короля.

— Еще раз, — он устроился поудобнее и принялся заново расставлять фигурки. — Я давно не играл. Надо освежить память.

— После утреннего сеанса и ланча, — прервал его Себастьян. — В противном случае на групповой терапии никого не будет.

Рувик оглянулся. Неожиданно до него дошло, что его окружали люди. На мгновение его лицо перекосилось от паники. Все эти люди были слишком близко, они надвигались на него. Себастьян стал всех поторапливать. Только когда все разошлись, Рувик смог нормально вдохнуть.

— Пожми руку, Лесли. Даже проигравшему, — Лесли опять кого-то передразнивал. — Лошадки Лесли выиграли.

Он пожал Рувику руку, не высказывая ни капли страха, затем удалился, прихватив с собой чёрного коня. Он будет играть с ним во время групповой терапии, может быть, даже весь день.

В дверях Себастьян обернулся. Рувик стоял с нерешительным видом.

— Вы идёте? — спросил Себастьян.

— Нет, — Рувик оглянулся. — Я думаю, я… вернусь в комнату, позанимаюсь… перед ланчем.

— Тогда увидимся на ланче, — Себастьян кивнул и зашагал в сторону коридора.

Рувик хотел бы последовать за ним, но эти люди… он не был к этому готов. Играть с Лесли в шахматы — это совсем по-другому. Тот был ребёнком. И Лесли, кажется, почти никогда и никому не смотрел в глаза. А эти люди, которые встали в круг вокруг него, что он должен был делать, когда они на него смотрели? Когда они ожидали, что он им что-то скажет?

К чёрту.

Он вышел из гостиной и направился к своим комнатам. Он хотел побыть один. Но в этот раз мысль об одиночестве почему-то не принесла ему облегчения.

***

Во время сеанса Себастьян почти ничего не слушал. К счастью, всё прошло быстро. Словно кто-то специально ускорил время, чтобы он побыстрее мог поговорить с его любимым пациентом. У него не хватало нервов на то, чтобы остаться с пациентами. Позор. Но он уже начал пробираться к выходу.

Когда он пришёл в кафетерий, еду только начинали раскладывать по тарелкам. Слишком рано. И там было только несколько пациентов. Себастьян подошёл к кофемашине и налил себе кофе. Затем он наполнил второй стаканчик. Еда его в тот момент не интересовала, так что он стал просто сидеть за столиком и читать в газете спортивную колонку.

Он ждал и ждал, обед уже заканчивался. Себастьян задумчиво прикусил губу. Время шло, но Рувик так и не появился. Странно. Себастьян взял поднос и положил туда несколько кусков пирога. Никакой моркови, потому что Рувик её, кажется, никогда не брал. Побольше персиков, потому что тот их любил. Наконец он взял ещё один стаканчик свежего кофе и пошел к палатам.

Дорога не заняла много времени. Себастьян постучался и стал ждать.

— Войдите, — сказал Рувик.

Он вошёл.

Рувик сидел возле мольберта и водил кистью по холсту. Бинтов на нём не было, капюшон был опущен. Комната выглядела более аккуратной. Кровать была заправлена, две пары обуви выстроены в ряд, книжные полки очищены от пыли.

— Вы убрались в комнате? — удивился Себастьян. Он положил поднос на стол. — Вы не пришли на ланч, так что я кое-что принёс.

— Мне было скучно. И потом меня посетило вдохновение, — Рувик кивнул на холст. — Я потерял счет времени… Вы не обязаны носить мне поднос.

— Поздно, — Себастьян сел на кровать, потому что стул был занят.

Рувик вытер руки тряпкой, на которой уже было много цветных пятен. Затем окунул кисти в стакан с водой, потряс их и вытащил. Палитра была почти пустой, так что он положил её на пол. Затем он придвинул стул к столу, секунду придирчиво смотрел на еду, затем начал кушать. Себастьян не заметил на его лице неодобрения. Наверное, он угадал с выбором.

Он ел очень аккуратно. Отрезал небольшие куски, вдумчиво живал. Точные скупые движения. Это выглядело очень изысканно. Он не лгал, когда говорил, что знает о том, как себя вести в обществе.

— Что вы рисуете, если не секрет? — Себастьян кивнул в сторону мольберта.

— Он не закрыт. И ваши ноги не сломаны, — сухо сказал Рувик, проглотив кусочек персика.

Себастьян решил, что это можно счесть за приглашение посмотреть. Два шага, и вот он уже смотрит на набросок картины.

Нарисовано было довольно мало. Синий переходил в розовый и оранжевый. Рассвет. Снизу были тёмные цвета. Коричневый, зелёный, красный. Может, холм? Он не был уверен. Холст был достаточно большим, три на два фута, оставалось много пустого пространства. Рувик только начал.

— Вы разочарованы? — Рувик сделал глоток из стаканчика с кофе.

— Как можно быть разочарованным незаконченной работой? Конечно, я не разочарован. Я бы так никогда не смог, а вы ведь только начали.

— Вероятно, — Рувик пожал плечами.

— Почему вы не пошли на ланч? — наконец спросил Себастьян.

Рувик опустил взгляд. Он жалел о том, что начался этот разговор. Ему не хотелось обсуждать то, что произошло утром. Всё это было не в его духе. Разговаривать с другим пациентом. Гулять по коридорам в столь ранний час. Ему это понравилось, но не из-за этого он не пошёл на ланч. Это всё из-за игры. Все эти лица, которые на него смотрели. Он все ещё не пришёл в себя.

— Вас встревожило то, что вас окружили? — догадался Себастьян.

— Там было так много людей, — признался Рувик, хотя в этом не было необходимости. — Так близко. Слишком близко. Я не мог дышать, когда они были так близко. Это было…

— Мучительно, — закончил за него Себастьян. — Я понимаю. Со временем будет проще.

— Как? Как это вообще может быть простым? — Рувик отодвинул поднос, поднялся, передвинул стул обратно к мольберту и вновь сел.

— А что, если я буду стоять здесь, с вами, и смотреть, как вы рисуете? Это поможет вам привыкнуть к тому, что на вас смотрят.

— Это совсем другое, — Рувик опустил взгляд на краски. Отобрав несколько тюбиков, он начал выдавливать их содержимое и смешивать.

Невысказанное предложение повисло в воздухе. Это было совсем другое, потому что Себастьян был другим. По-другому было чувствовать на себе его взгляд. Рувик не возражал, чтобы тот стоял и смотрел, как он водит кистью по холсту. Словно повторялась сцена из его детства. Не хватало только пары рук на его плечах и длинных волос, которые щекотали бы его шею.

Но это, конечно, не может случиться снова.

А если Себастьян это сделает… Положит его большие тёплые ладони на его спину. Наклонится к нему и скажет, как хороша его новая работа. Будет ли это сопоставимо? Будет ли это… лучше? Он не знал.

Себастьян смотрел на него с немалым восхищением. Этот человек был настоящим затворником, всего месяц назад он заявлял, что не собирается покидать комнату, а всё, что было вне её, его не интересовало. А теперь он почти каждый день выходит на ланч, теперь он начал заниматься физическими упражнениями. Сыграл партию с Лесли. Почти не демонстрирует ярость. Его голос с каждым днём становится всё спокойнее. Себастьян слушал его с наслаждением.

— Время, — негромко произнёс Рувик.

— А?

— Разве ваше время не вышло? — Рувик указал на настенные часы. Полдень.

— Я даже не понял… куда это время ушло, — Себастьян усмехнулся. — Увидимся позже, как обычно.

Себастьян похлопал его по плечу и пошёл к двери. Такой простой жест. И тепло, которое он вызвал, было таким мимолётным. На самом деле он был не в восторге от того, что он чувствовал это и был вынужден смотреть, как тот уходит. Он задумался, стоит ли ему молчать по поводу графика. Но он не хотел, чтобы этот интерн попал в беду. Это привело бы к тому, что они будут проводить вместе меньше времени.

Рувик кивнул и продолжил рисовать. Рассвет над холмом, амбар. Их амбар. Где они часто играли в прятки. Подпись. И потом… его сердце сжалось при следующей мысли.

_**Его неспособность смириться со смертью сестры приводит к тому, что эта последняя рана не может исцелиться.** _

Эти воспоминания его разрушают. Ему следует остановиться.

Рувик смазал чёрную и синюю области, затем взял мастихин и начал удалять с холста красочный ностальгический пейзаж. Закончив, он вздохнул. Что дальше? Если он не может предаваться воспоминаниям о Лауре — если от этого ему не станет лучше — то что дальше? У него не было других счастливых воспоминаний. А сейчас он уничтожил многообещающую картину с тёмным небом и заревом.

Тёмное небо.

Он вновь взял кисть и начал творить.

***

В два часа дня Себастьян вернулся. Он обнаружил, что Рувик спит. Все волнения этого дня, видимо, его совсем вымотали, так что небольшой отдых ему не повредит. А в комнате кое-что изменилось. Картина. Мольберт был накрыт.

Себастьян очень хотел снять ткань и взглянуть на картину, но это могло разрушить доверие Рувика, которое он заработал с таким трудом. Он сунул руки в карманы, чтобы избежать искушения притронуться к мольберту.

Проигрыватель был выключен. Там даже не было пластинки.

— Что вы делаете? — спросил Рувик, усаживаясь на постели. Он беспокойно покосился на мольберт, затем расслабился. — Вы хотя бы постучали?

— Да, — Себастьян улыбнулся.

— И опять эта привычка смотреть, как я сплю, — Рувик смущённо нахмурился.

— Я не не стоял над вами, словно вампир. Я заметил, что вы устали, так что я решил немного подождать, пока вы не проснётесь. Что случилось с Clair de Lune?

— Качество звука стало хуже. Пластинка старая, ей уже… много лет. Не хочу, чтобы она совсем испортилась, — Рувик заранее подготовил эту ложь.

— Вы можете её переписать. На кассету, например. Я могу это сделать, если хотите. Никаких проблем, — Себастьян невесело улыбнулся. — Я понимаю, она важна для вашего сна.

— Нет, я… — Рувик перевёл дыхание и свесил с постели ноги. — Не нужно. Я решил расширить свою музыкальную коллекцию. Не хочу постоянно слушать одну и ту же пьесу.

Это было неожиданное признание. Оно произошло куда раньше, чем он ожидал. Себастьян кивнул на мольберт и вопросительно посмотрел на Рувика. Тот молчал, тревожно оглядывая комнату. Он выглядел неуверенно. Себастьян уже собирался сказать Рувику, чтобы тот не беспокоился.

Но тут Рувик кивнул.

— Только не думайте ничего такого, — добавил он, когда Себастьян начал приподнимать ткань.

Картина была весьма масштабной. Там больше не было мазков синего, розового и оранжевого. И холм исчез. На его месте были верхушки деревьев — они заполняли весь горизонт. Синие, чёрные, зелёные. А между ними были звёзды. Множество звёзд. Их скопления были совершенно случайны — кроме одного.

— Это же… — начал Себастьян.

— Ваше созвездие, — закончил Рувик. — Его было проще запомнить, потому что оно было самым ярким. Своё я не запомнил. Это не то, что вы подумали…

— Это великолепно.

— Ничего особенного, уверяю вас, — Рувик отмёл его комплимент движением руки. — Я собирался её закрасить.

— Не нужно, — возразил Себастьян. — И что вы обычно делаете с картинами?

Несколько картин он отдал Хименесу, чтобы их зарисовали другие пациенты. Вероятно, они были уничтожены. Он никогда не берёг свои работы. За последние десять лет у него сохранилось только три картины. На всех была Лаура.

— Швыряю их в других пациентов, — сказал он.

— Можно я заберу её? В смысле, она выглядит просто потрясающе, вы всё равно собирались её выбросить, верно? Как она называется? Вы её подпишете?

Рувик не был уверен. Во многих вещах. Должен ли он отдать её? Если рассуждать логически, это казалось довольно безобидным. Но он словно отдавал кусок самого себя. Работа, которую можно проанализировать и разобрать на части. Сама по себе картина была безобидна, но отдавать её в руки психотерапевта… в руки Себастьяна…

— Хорошо, возьмите её. Она подписана сзади, — Рувик пожал плечами и одел капюшон.

— Но название?

— Я не знаю это созвездие.

— Стрелец. Всегда попадает в цель.

Себастьян смотрел на картину в восхищении. Первый объект искусства, который по-настоящему его. Он поставил картину обратно на мольберт и сказал, что заберёт её после вечерней прогулки. Потом последовали обычные вопросы. Как он себя чувствует, физически и эмоционально.

Он бодр и не чувствует усталость.

Его разум кристально ясен.

Но с эмоциями всё было не так просто, так что он просто пожал плечами.

— Предполагается, что на сеансах вы честны и открыты. Ничего из того, что вы скажете, не покинет эту комнату.

— Тогда не могли бы вы убрать ваш… блокнот? Не для записи, если вы не возражаете, — попросил Рувик.

Себастьян отложил карандаш и закрыл записную книжку, даже убрал её в карман, так что Рувик обладал всем его вниманием. Это для него много значило. Рувик сунул руки в карманы и сделал глубокий вдох.

— Я стал чаще слышать Лауру. Обычно её голос является источником радости и спокойствия. Но… сейчас я чувствую… — Рувик замолк.

Себастьян наклонился вперёд.

— Страх?

— Злость, — он обхватил затылок, словно у него заболела голова. — Раньше она говорила только о том, что я её бросил. Что она меня обожала, при этом она мучила мой разум. Это было нормально, потому что я этого заслуживал. Но сейчас всё стало по-другому… она злится на меня.

— Когда это обычно происходит? — Себастьян с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы опять достать записи.

Рувик помолчал. Он не хотел кое в чем признаваться.

— Не знаю.

Он встал с кровати и попытался шагнуть, но Себастьян схватил его за руку.

— Давайте. Не для записи. И я не буду записывать это потом.

_Да, Рувик, признайся ему. Как ты обычно признавался мне. Но ему плевать, не то что мне._

_Ты рассказывал мне всё. Как сильно ты меня любил._

_Подпустит ли он тебя так же близко, как я? Нет! Он тебя оттолкнёт!_

_Ты помнишь, что было в амбаре? Скажи, что ты помнишь._

— Я слышу её, — Рувик невидяще уставился перед собой. — Она пытается напомнить мне о прошлом. Каким оно было чудесным. И оно _было_ чудесным. Как что-то может с ним сравниться?

— Что-то? — шепотом переспросил Себастьян.

— Вы не Лаура. Вы не так близки. Она обнимала меня, прижималась лицом к моей шее и говорила, каким я был хорошим. Я преклонялся перед каждым её движением. Как она танцевала в поле. Как она засыпала с раскрытой книгой на груди. Как она каждое утро причёсывалась. Каждая её веснушка! Я любил её! — его голос сорвался на крик, затем стал тише. — Господи, я так её любил… и она меня любила. Я знаю. Но теперь я… предаю её…

Себастьян не мог вымолвить не слова. Рувик сжал его руку. Она дрожала.

— На самом деле, я бы очень хотел сбросить вашу руку. Ударить вас. Оскорблять вас до тех пор, пока вы не уйдете и не оставите меня наедине с отчаянием, — пробормотал Рувик. — Лауре бы понравилось. Она любит, когда я причиняю другим боль. И она не расстраивается, когда я в одиночестве. Но когда вы здесь, она… словно боится.

— Она боится? Или это вы?

Рувик горько усмехнулся.

— Я предпочитаю думать, что я выше этих глупых эмоций, — сказал он, но его рука при этом вновь сжалась на запястье Себастьяна. — Но это причиняет мне боль, так что вы, наверное, правы. Я многого боюсь. Вас. Лауру. Себя… и сейчас мне нехорошо.

— Тогда, может быть, я пойду, чтобы вы отдохнули? — Себастьян поднялся. Рувик убрал руку.

— Я не хочу сейчас быть в одиночестве, — бездумно ляпнул он, тут же пожалев об этом. — В смысле, когда я слушаю, как вы говорите всю эту ерунду, мой разум освобождается от мыслей о прошлом. Или нет. Просто уйдите. Я справлюсь.

Рувик зарылся в одеяла. Больше барьеров. Больше. Так было безопаснее. Может быть, он опять поставит ту пластинку в проигрыватель, чтобы уничтожить чувство вины за то, что он сходит по ней с ума. Или достанет новый холст и нарисует новую картину — её, скрытую подсолнухами. Как только он окажется один, он немедленно начнёт тонуть в отчаянии. Как всегда.

Кровать прогнулась под новым весом. Чужая рука легла на его спину, покрытую одеялом, и осторожно погладила.

— Бояться — это нормально, вы знаете? — мягко сказал Себастьян. — Нормально. Когда Лили была напугана, я обнимал её и гладил по спине. Она, кажется, всегда успокаивалась, ей становилось лучше.

— Вы собираетесь обращаться со мной, как с ребёнком? — проворчал Рувик. Но ощущения были приятные.

— Я бы хотел вас обнять, но я не уверен, что вы к этому нормально отнесётесь, — усмехнулся доктор.

Последовало долгое молчание, словно Рувик обдумывал его предложение.

— Вероятно, вы правы.

— Тогда в другой раз, — Себастьян продолжил гладить его спину. — Так лучше? Не слишком сильно?

— Лучше, — Рувик расслабился. Его глаза закрывались. Пожалуй, он смог бы сейчас попытаться заснуть.

_Рувик, почему? Ты позволяешь этому человеку трогать тебя? Улыбаться тебе?_

_Ударь его! Бей! Кричи!_

_Он тебя не любит. Никто тебя не любит. Кроме меня, Рувик._

— Замолчи, Лаура, — пробормотал он. — Я только сейчас понял…

— Хм-м?

— Она называет меня Рувиком…, но раньше она никогда так не делала, — он вздохнул и стянул с головы одеяло. — Я всегда был Рубеном… маленьким Рубеном.

Теперь он ненавидел это имя.

— Расскажите о вашей семье, — Рувик попробовал сменить тему. — Какими они были?

Себастьян улыбнулся.

— Вам бы они вряд ли понравились. Они были очень шумные и всегда находились в движении.

У Лили было живое воображение. Она постоянно то бегала, то рассматривала разные предметы. Её любимой игрушкой был белый лев. Когда-то он принадлежал маленькой Майре. Сначала он был рыжим, но спустя годы цвет выцвел до белого. Этот лев побывал, кажется, в каждом закоулке их дома.

Майра очень любила читать. Она предпочитала дешёвые романчики, хотя его это не волновало. В её сумочке всегда была книга в мягкой обложке. И она постоянно была занята. Она считала, что время не должно тратиться впустую. Когда он рассказывал это, Рувик кивнул. Он был с ней согласен.

Она отвратительно готовила, поэтому он был вынужден учиться этому сам — это был вопрос выживания. Больше всего он любил готовить для семьи цыплёнка с лимоном, фасолью и рисом. Он всегда получался восхитительным. Но он давно уже ничего не готовил. Было бессмысленно делать это просто для себя.

— А что насчет вашего друга? — спросил Рувик. — Разве он не живёт с вами?

— Он вегетарианец. Трагично, я знаю, — Себастьян театрально вздохнул и взглянул в потолок. — К тому же это особое блюдо. Готовить его не для… кого-то — совсем не интересно. Думаю, у вас тоже есть подобные вещи.

Рувик кивнул.

— Я играл на скрипке.

— Когда вы в последний раз играли? Глупый вопрос…

— После того, как мои… — Рувик сглотнул, — повреждения зажили. После пожара у меня не было ничего. Когда я играл, мне становилось лучше. Потом я на несколько лет погрузился в научную работу. Меня всё устраивало, я был дома, мне было удобно. Я занимался наукой, потом спускался вниз и играл на скрипке. Потом… я нашёл её пластинку.

Рувик закрыл глаза, пытаясь не думать об этом. О том, как он рылся в её вещах, отказываясь признать, что её больше нет. Он говорил себе, что она просто отошла. Что она сейчас на улице, читает в саду. Или играет в прятки. Или что она путешествует по Европе и ещё не успела позвонить.

Но потом он нашел пластинку. На ней не было никакой подписи. Он включил её, и его словно ударило. Он больше никогда её не увидит. Она больше не будет играть ему на пианино. Никогда не будет смеяться или шутить. Он сделал глубокий вдох.

— Кое-что случилось. Я словно провалился в кроличью нору, меня поглотила тьма. Где был верх? Где — низ? Как выбраться? Я потерялся. Отец отправил меня в это место, и с тех пор я здесь, — по его лицу заструились слёзы. Он скрипнул зубами. — Чёрт.

— Что?

— Опять плачу. Как ребёнок. Это так жалко.

Себастьян убрал руку с его спины и полез в карман за носовым платком.

— Не нужно, — остановил его Рувик. — У меня уже есть один.

Рувик достал платок из-под подушки и начал вытирать глаза, прикрывая лицо. Доктору, должно быть, всё было прекрасно видно: как он лежит тут, по самую шею закутанный в одеяло, и плачет. И он только что признался, что держит при себе кусочек ткани, отмеченный монограммой. Как влюбленный подросток. Вряд ли что-то могло быть хуже.

— Думаю, я должен его вернуть, — Рувик протянул платок Себастьяну.

Тот покачал головой.

— Оставьте его. Он стал для вас важен, — он улыбнулся. — В смысле, раз уж вы держите его под подушкой. Я так понимаю, это значит, что вы слегка влюблены в вашего доктора?

Рувик похолодел. Что он должен был на это ответить? Он бы не смог сказать такое вслух. Но его сердце стало стучать так громко, что этот звук отдавался в его ушах. Так громко, что он не сможет услышать Лауру, если та опять заговорит. Он дышал? Сложно сказать. Ему просто нужно было расслабиться, чтобы опровергнуть сказанное.

Вдохнуть. Выдохнуть. Заговорить.

— Замечательно, если это так, — Себастьян прервал его смешком, затем похлопал его по плечу. — Честно говоря, вы мне тоже немного нравитесь.

Он определённо не мог дышать. Его мысли свалились в кучу и бились изнутри об череп. Сердце бешено колотилось. Рувик попытался сглотнуть, но обнаружил, что его горло пересохло. Должен ли он был дерзнуть посмотреть в его лицо? В груди нарастала боль, он прижал к ней руку, но всё быстро прошло.

— Боюсь, во мне ничего не может нравится, — Рувик старался успокоиться.

— Боюсь, вы ошибаетесь, — возразил Себастьян. — Но сейчас не лучшее время для спора. Наше время вышло.

Себастьян поднялся. Рувик не шевелился. Доктор напомнил ему о вечерней прогулке, затем ушел, закрыв за собой дверь.

Рувик ожидал, что после того, как Себастьян уйдет, прогремит гром. Но этого не случилось. В его ушах по-прежнему пульсировала кровь, заглушая все звуки, в том числе — его дыхание.

**_«Замечательно, если это так.»_ **

Да?

**_«Вы мне тоже немного нравитесь.»_ **

Серьезно? Почему?

Рувик сжимал платок в руках, отчаянно пытаясь подумать, но его мозг, кажется, отключился. Что Себастьян мог в нём такого найти? Он был грубым. У него был чересчур острый язык. Он был затворником и он шарахался от теней и искр из зажигалки. И его отвратительное лицо. Удивительно, что он мог смотреть на него без содрогания и даже находить в нём что-то привлекательное. Немыслимо.

Он не мог отрицать, он иногда думал о Себастьяне. Но он предпочитал игнорировать эти фантазии — те должны были так и оставаться фантазиями. Они никак не могли осуществиться. И не должны были. Руки Себастьяна на его коже, никакого страха перед его уродством. Гладят его лицо, шею, грудь. Он мог представить влюблённую улыбку Себастьяна, его горячее дыхание. Эти мысли заставили его нервно сглотнуть.

Как жалко, думал Рувик, что всё, чего он хочет, ограничивается прикосновениями — без какого-либо выражения омерзения. Чтобы его обняли. Ласкали. Целовали. Он почувствовал внизу живота напряжение, чего не было уже несколько лет. Желание. Когда он в последний раз прикасался к… себе?

Нет, сказал он себе. Хочешь поддаться низменным инстинктам, как обычный человек? Начни уже себя уважать.

Кто угодно мог зайти в любой момент. Он отнюдь не желал, чтобы его застали в таком компрометирующем положении. Он мог просто умереть со стыда. Нет, он должен держать свои желания в узде. Так что он просто вновь сжал платок Себастьяна и глубоко вдохнул запах кофе и табачного дыма.

Это было ошибкой.

Он вновь вдохнул. Жадно. Платок пах так хорошо. Словно рядом с ним находилось лицо Себастьяна. Он закрыл глаза и представил, что доктор находится здесь. Его рука сама собой спустилась ниже. Он не смог бы остановиться, даже если бы захотел.

Он представил, что это пальцы Себастьяна трогают его там. Медленно поглаживают. Рувик старался не торопиться, хотя это было непросто. Господи, почему он не делал этого раньше? Ощущения были невероятные.

Рувик глубоко дышал, втягивая в себя запах Себастьяна. Он задрожал и ускорил темп. Он был уже близко, еще секунда, и всё кончится.

— Себ, — выдохнул он в платок. Его тело содрогнулось.

Это было почти болезненно. Более болезненно, чем несколько лет назад. Пришедшая позже слабость превратила его тело в студень. Он старался дышать размеренно, но он всё равно чувствовал себя больным. Он не помнил, когда вообще его голова была такой пустой. Лет десять назад, а может, больше.

И теперь ему следовало переодеться. Он со вздохом выбрался из постели. Надо было найти чистую одежду.

***

Себастьян прислонился спиной к двери пациента. Он сказал ему. Он правда сказал, что ему нравится его пациент. Он ступил на дорогу, которая приведёт его к падению. На дорогу, о которой его пытался предупредить Джозеф. Он обозвал себя идиотом. Дураком. Тупицей.

Но часть его пела от радости. Его чувство было взаимным. Рувик был к нему неравнодушен. Иначе почему тот хранил его платок? Он не мог не улыбаться, думая о том, что пациент держал его платок под подушкой, как сокровище. У Рувика наконец-то появился человек, к которому он что-то чувствовал, хотя ему, должно быть, было в этом очень трудно признаться.

Перед тем, как Себастьян смог оторвать себя от двери, он кое-что услышал. Это был… стон? На мгновение он испугался, что у Рувика началась паническая атака или очередной эпизод. Но потом он услышал. Его имя и сдавленный стон.

— Он… — прошептал Себастьян, поражённый осознанием. В животе всё перевернулось от волнения.

Себастьян быстро дошёл до душевой для персонала и заперся изнутри. Он просто не мог поверить. Ему и в голову не приходило, что Рувик может думать о физической части отношений. Ему казалось, что Рувика больше интересует их эмоциональный аспект. И Себастьян против этого не возражал. Он не ожидал, что Рувик Викториано будет мастурбировать, предаваясь фантазиям. Прикасаться к себе в темноте, думая о Себастьяне, выдыхая его имя во время…

Себастьян умирал от желания сделать то же самое. Но ему следовало дождаться, пока он будет дома. Он не мог делать это здесь; стены были слишком тонкими. Он не мог рисковать быть услышанным, как он только что услышал Рувика. Поэтому ему просто нужно было переждать это желание в душевой. Он ополоснул лицо и руки. Начал неторопливо вытирать их. До конца рабочего дня было более чем достаточно времени.


	8. Глава 8

Рувик пришёл на прогулку почти вовремя. Себастьян докуривал первую сигарету, когда тот вышел из здания. Его руки были в карманах, он выглядел скучающим. Себастьян заметил, что Рувик избегает встречаться с ним взглядом. Ну хотя бы его капюшон был снят.

— Вы готовы? — Себастьян притушил сигарету. Рувик молча кивнул.

Всё прошло почти так же плохо, как в прошлый раз. Рувик опять проигрывал, но теперь, по крайней мере, он лучше контролировал скорость, так что удалось обойтись малыми потерями. Отстать на минуту — лучше, чем на четыре. Затем они сели на скамейку — потные, тяжело дышащие. Себастьян протянул ему бутылку воды и сделал глоток из своей.

— Сегодня ночью облачно. Жаль, потому что я так и не показал вам несколько моих любимых созвездий, — Себастьян вновь глотнул из бутылки. — Если бы не тучи, вы могли бы увидеть Скорпиона. Вон там, справа. Стрелец целится именно в него. Есть греческий миф на эту тему. Он начинается с…

— Я совсем не в настроении для мифов, — прервал его Рувик.

— Прошу прощения, — Себастьян слабо улыбнулся. — Хотите поговорить о чём-то другом?

— Ваше признание, — Рувик постучал себя по лбу. Последняя тема, на которую Себастьяну хотелось бы разговаривать.

— О…

— Вы уже забыли? — Рувик нахмурился.

— Нет… я просто не думал, что вы решите об этом заговорить, — Себастьян почесал затылок. — Впрочем, мы сейчас наедине, так что сейчас подходящее для этого время. Что именно вы хотите обсудить?

— Ваши намерения, — Рувик подозрительно покосился на психиатра.

— Мои намерения? Ну… — Себастьян выпрямился и прочистил горло. — Ничего, если вы так решите. Наверное, не стоило говорить, что я испытываю к вам, мой пациент, некоторый интерес. Это может заставить вас думать, что я имею над вами власть. Но пока я здесь работаю, преследовать свои интересы — непрофессионально, если вообще законно. Значит…

— Значит — что?

— Я бы хотел и дальше общаться с вами и вести ваше дело, — Себастьян взглянул на него с улыбкой, от которой Рувик немедленно покраснел.

— Глупо, — Рувик отвернулся, пытаясь сделать недовольный вид.

— Глупо, согласен, но по сравнению с таким гением всё кажется немножко глупым, — Себастьян усмехнулся.

— Почему? — Рувик опустил взгляд, внезапно заинтересовавшись грязью под его ногами.

— Почему я хочу продолжать с вами общаться? Вы умный… более чем умный. У вас потрясающее мрачноватое чувство юмора. Доброта, хотя вы постоянно пытаетесь доказать обратное, — Себастьян посмотрел на него. С каждым комплиментом Рувик становился всё краснее. — Слишком много? Тогда вы, вероятно, не захотите слушать дальше. Ещё я нахожу вас внешне привлекательным.

— Но я…

— Шрамы, и всё, — перебил его Себастьян.

— Лжец, — бросил Рувик. Его сердце зашлось в неровном ритме. Он сглотнул и прикрыл уши ладонями. — Лжец, лжец, лжец!

Рувик сжал руки. Это не могло быть правдой. Это была какая-то жестокая шутка его рассудка. Да, точно. Он сейчас, вероятно, спит у себя в палатах. Лаура над ним издевается; она всегда так делает. Они ещё не гуляли. Ему просто нужно проснуться. Ему нужно…

Пара тёплых рук легла поверх его собственных. Мягкие тёмные волосы коснулись его лба. Он ожидал вторую пару рук — она была такой, она всегда так делала. И этот визгливый смех, когда он корчится. И острые ногти, которые будут впиваться в его плечи. Он ожидал всего этого, и запах горящего дерева, от которого сбивается дыхание. Но ничего этого не случилось.

— Почему ты делаешь это с собой? — спросил Себастьян. Его дыхание щекотало лицо Рувика. — Всегда отрицаешь своё счастье. Не можешь представить, что кто-то может о тебе беспокоиться.

Рувик мог представить, но на реальность это не влияло. Воображение не могло воплотить это в жизнь. А ложная надежда причиняла лишь вред. Боль. Поэтому он просто переставал о ней думать. Себастьян говорил, она была возможна?

— Нет, никогда. Больше никогда, — Рувик прикрыл глаза. — Ложь…

— Почему ты думаешь, что я лжец? — спросил Себастьян. — Я могу доказать, что это не так, если это поможет тебе поверить.

— Да, мне нужны доказательства, — сказал Рувик. Доказательство от противного. Он всегда верил эмпирическим данным. Экспериментам. Чему-то неопровержимому. Если Себастьян сможет предоставить ему эти данные, он сможет поверить.

Себастьян взял руки Рувика в свои, отвёл их от его головы и положил на колени. Пациент взглянул на него в ожидании доказательства. Себастьян обхватил его лицо ладонями и прижался к его губам.

Поцелуй.

Он был таким длинным. Но он запомнил, что ему было хорошо. Себастьян положил ладонь на его шею и углубил поцелуй. Рувик чувствовал вкус кофе и сигарет, когда язык Себастьяна исследовал его рот.

К чёрту тот платок. К чёрту глотки чёрного кофе. Он больше никогда не сделает это снова, если он может чувствовать язык Себастьяна, чувствовать его настоящий вкус. Это было бесконечно лучше чем всё, на что он мог надеяться.

Себастьян был приятно удивлён, когда обнаружил, что Рувик сам потянулся к нему — это значило, что он больше не мог отрицать свои чувства и желания. Руки пациента неосознанно потянулись под халат Себастьяна, но тут поцелуй закончился.

Они выдохнули и уставились друг на друга. Рувику потребовалось довольно много времени, чтобы понять, что только что произошло.

— Я… — у Рувика не было слов.

— Этого доказательства достаточно? — спросил Себастьян. Его скулы слегка покраснели. — Я очень на это надеюсь, потому что это совершенно точно исчерпывает всё, что я могу сделать… до тех пор, пока меня не уволят и не выкинут из медицинской школы.

— Это… — Рувик моргнул, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. — Это более чем уд-довлетворительное доказательство… Я т-тебе верю.

— На этом всё, потому что если я сделаю это снова, я буду рисковать своей карьерой, — сказал Себастьян. — Я всё ещё здесь работаю. Но, может быть, когда я получу образование, мы сможем… продолжить? Как тебе такая мысль?

Себастьян смотрел на него с величайшей надеждой. Секунды, которые прошли с тех пор, как доктор задал вопрос, тянулись ужасно медленно. Захочет ли Рувик продолжать? Будет ли он столь глуп? Ну разумеется, будет. Но он не хотел выглядеть слишком нетерпеливым.

Он кашлянул и отвернулся.

— Наверное, — пробормотал он. — Вряд ли я куда-то отсюда денусь.

— Какой пыл, какая страсть, выносить это просто невозможно, — пошутил Себастьян. Он встал, затем протянул Рувику руку. Тот проигнорировал её, поднявшись самостоятельно.

— Я просто веду себя, как обычно.

— Дорогой, ты же не хочешь, чтобы я попал в беду, — усмехнулся доктор. Рувик поднял брови, услышав первое слово.

— Ты же понимаешь, что если ты закончишь образование, но опять начнёшь здесь работать, всё повторится, — заметил Рувик. Он начал идти к двери. — Тебе следует устроиться на работу в другом месте, а здесь бывать, как посетитель. Если, конечно, ты ещё захочешь тратить на меня время.

— Какой зануда, — Себастьян попытался шутливо ткнуть его в плечо, но Рувик перехватил его руку.

— Прагматик — не то же самое, что зануда.

Они вместе дошли до двери. Себастьян махнул ему рукой. Они увидятся через пятнадцать минут — после сигареты, а может, двух. Рувик кивнул ему и поспешил в душевую. Когда он шел по коридору, он потрогал свои губы, затем облизнул их. Там еще оставался привкус кофе.

Несмотря на его уродство, Себастьян его поцеловал. Когда они пробовали друг друга на вкус, он жаждал больше. Похотливый язык Себастьяна побывал у него рту. Он хотел Рувика. Было так странно ощущать себя объектом чьего-то желания. Странно, но неплохо.

— Добрый вечер, — донеслось от двери в душевую. Опять Джозеф.

— Добрый день, — повторил Рувик, убирая руку от своего рта.

Джозеф открыл ему дверь. Он заметил, что Рувик выглядит не так угрожающе, как в предыдущую ночь. Его брови были удивлённо приподняты, в глазах застыло изумление, взгляд был слегка расфокусирован. Джозеф кашлянул и отдал Рувику полотенца.

— Это не моё дело, но — ты в порядке? — поинтересовался он. Рувик взял полотенца.

— Ты прав, это не твоё дело, — резко сказал Рувик, затем, раскаявшись, попробовал смягчить ответ. — Я просто задумался.

— Звучит знакомо, — Джозеф вздохнул. — Я подожду здесь, пока ты закончишь.

Рувик включил душ и закрыл глаза, расслабляясь под струями воды. Интересно, чтобы бы сказал Себастьян, увидев его тело — всё тело. Он нашел бы его привлекательным? Может быть. Он говорил, ему нравится нечто большее, нежели его внешность.

Он умный. Забавный. Добрый. Что ж, по крайней мере, с первым пунктом Рувик мог бы согласиться.

Рувик посмотрел на свое отражение на поверхности душевой кабинки. Худощавый, средний рост. Мышцы едва заметны. Шрамы покрывают его ноги, торс, руки… он вновь закрыл глаза. Он ненавидел смотреть на себя. Он был отвратительным. Он стал не глядя тереть себя мочалкой, словно пытаясь смыть отметины.

Джозеф тихо хмыкнул, достал телефон и начал набирать сообщение.

_С твоим пациентом что-то не то. Кажется, он не в себе._

Ответ пришёл через несколько секунд.

_**Он в порядке. Еще не привык к тренировкам.** _

_Уверен? Он выглядит потрясённым._

_**Нормальная реакция, так и должно быть.** _

Очень странно. Себастьян должен был больше тревожиться о состоянии его «звездного» пациента. Хотя бы спросить, что такого необычного было в его поведении, чтобы записать это в маленькой записной книжке. Странно. Себастьян пытается что-то скрыть. Какую-то тайну. Джозеф вспомнил, как Рувик прижимал руку к губам. Его глаза расширились. До него дошло.

_Ты не мог_

_**Сейчас не время, Джо. Не беспокойся о нем.** _

_Ты с ним_

_**Стоп, Джо. Не доводи нас до беды.** _

Он не мог поверить. У Джо не было слов. Он же говорил ему не делать этого. Не рушить свою карьеру ради какой-то… какой-то… интрижки! Ему хотелось выбежать в коридор и разыскать Себастьяна. Дать ему хорошего пинка. Заставить его пережить то же, что пережил он сам, когда тот разбил машину. Сработает ли удар и в этот раз?

Как он мог это делать? Отношения с пациентом это… да его просто уволят. Лишат лицензии и выгонят из медицины. И всё это — потому что ему нравится этот проблемный пациент? Почему он вместо этого не может…

Джозеф скрипнул зубами, осознав, в каком направлении двинулись его мысли. Почему он вместо этого не может просто встречаться с ним, а не с пациентом?

— Пошло оно всё, — прошептал Джозеф. Он думал, он уже справился с этим.

Шум воды стих. Джозеф выпрямился, увидев, что Рувик выходит из-за угла.

Что такого особенного было в этом пациенте? Злоба. Уродство. Джозеф посмотрел в пол, разочарованный последней мыслью. Он пытался придумать причину, по которой он был бы хуже этого пациента. Но Рувик был уродлив, а он был вполне привлекательным.

— Закончил? — спросил Джозеф.

Рувик кивнул.

На этом они разошлись. Он запер дверь, а Рувик пошёл к себе в палаты. Джо хотел бы его ненавидеть. Этого вора, который похитил человека, которого он любил. Но лично Джозефу он ничего не сделал. Он не был виноват в том, что Себастьян был таким дураком. Наверное, неправильно было чувствовать к нему враждебность; не то, чтобы ему было не плевать. Ему срочно нужно было поговорить об этом с Татьяной. Кажется, она всегда знала, что сказать.

***

После того, как Себастьян докурил, он зашёл в комнату за столом Татьяны и забрал таблетки для Рувика. Затем он пробежался взглядом по листу, в котором был отмечен персонал, ответственный за крыло с палатами длительного пребывания. Было очень интересно узнать, что в этом списке на то время были записаны имена только Татьяны и Джозефа. Следующая смена будет только через час. Он хмыкнул, подумав о том, сколь многое он мог бы успеть сделать за этот час.

Когда он шёл по коридору, он встретил Джозефа. Тот явно хотел поговорить, но Себастьян потряс перед ним стаканчиком с лекарством, чтобы показать, что он занят. У него не было времени на споры в коридоре. Он ещё выслушает тирады Джо, но позже. Избежать этого было невозможно.

Тук. Тук.

— Войдите, — сказал Рувик. В этот раз он не спал.

— Ваши таблетки, сэр, — объявил Себастьян.

Рувик взял их, быстро проглотил лекарства и вернул стаканчик.

— Увидимся завтра, — Себастьян улыбнулся и кивнул на прощание.

— Минуту.

Рувик пересел со стула на кровать. Себастьян встал, ожидая, что Рувик что-то скажет. Но тот вместо этого сделал глубокий вдох и молча стянул футболку, выставляя на обозрение старые шрамы.

Ожоги спускались по шее на плечи и грудь. Еще один шрам начинался внизу грудной клетки, слева, и пересекал живот. Рувик встал и повернулся спиной, демонстрируя отметины на спине. Они были очень глубокие и зажили не так хорошо, как те, что были спереди.

Когда он встал, Себастьян заметил, что тот был в одних боксерах. Его ноги также были покрыты шрамами. Обожжены были даже его ступни. Сколько он пережил операций по трансплантации кожи? Сколько лет провёл в больнице, не чувствуя ничего, кроме боли?

— Ты видел только мое лицо. Мои руки. Я думал…

— Думал что? Что я передумаю? — Рувик кивнул. Себастьян покачал головой, подошёл к нему и положил руки на его плечи. Мышцы под его ладонями были очень напряжены.

— Если ты не оденешься, ты можешь замёрзнуть, — прошептал Себастьян в его ухо. — Заметь, не то чтобы я жаловался.

— Ты серьезно? Может быть, ты тоже один из душевнобольных… раз думаешь, что эти увечья привлекательны.

— Я думаю, в этом нет ничего странного. Я лохматый, как собака. А ты — как одна из этих кошек, ну знаешь, с такими милыми морщинами, — Себастьян глубоко вдохнул запах геля для душа, которым пользовался Рувик.

— Значит, я породистый, а ты дворняга? Звучит успокаивающе, — Рувик ухмыльнулся и манерно выпрямился.

— Я не возражаю против того, чтобы побыть собакой, — пробормотал Себастьян и лизнул его ухо.

— Я думал, ты сказал… — разочарованно начал Рувик.

— Ты прав, это совершенно непрофессионально. Мои извинения, — сказал Себастьян. — Мне надо просто пойти домой и обо всем подумать. Увидимся завтра.

Себастьян приобнял его, затем забрал его последнюю картину и помахал на прощание. Рувик забрался на кровать и накрылся одеялом ещё до того, как Себастьян дошёл до двери. Он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать. Себастьян остановился, но он покачал головой.

— Не важно. Завтра.

— Увидимся за завтраком?

— Посмотрим, — пробормотал Рувик, вытягиваясь под одеялом.

— Доброй ночи, Рувик, — Себастьян положил ладонь на дверную ручку. Впервые он осознанно назвал Рувика по имени.

— Доброй ночи, — Рувик помолчал. — Себ.

Себастьян осторожно закрыл за собой дверь. У него было хорошее настроение. Под мышкой у него была картина, сердце учащенно билось. Так здорово было обнимать его, когда тот не швырялся едой или не кричал на призраков. Себастьян шел до регистратуры, мурлыкая себе под нос. Рувик даже назвал его Себом.

У регистратуры он заметил Джозефа, который сидел, явно ожидая его. Все правильно: в тот вечер они должны были вместе ехать домой. Но его настроение испортилось, когда он подумал о том, что остаток дня, вероятно, придется тратить на споры. Татьяна взглянула на него и заметила в его руках картину.

— Подарок от пациента? — спросила она. — Какая удача.

— Да, он собирался её выбросить, представляете? — Себастьян с гордостью продемонстрировал ей картину. — Я люблю звёзды. Это словно судьба. Он сказал, я могу её забрать.

— Она выглядит чудесно, — она кивнула. — Очень умело. Завидую вам.

В этом он сильно сомневался, потому что когда она говорила, в её голосе не было даже намёка на эмоции. Но он был с ней согласен. Картина выглядела чудесно. Татьяна повернулась обратно к компьютеру и начала что-то печатать.

— Вы его, конечно, поблагодарили. Может быть, вам тоже следует сделать ему подарок, — заметила она.

Себастьян заметил, что Джозеф нетерпеливо шевельнулся. Кажется, он не одобрял её слова.

— Возможно, — он улыбнулся. — Джо, ты готов? Идем домой?

— Ага, — Джозеф поднялся. Он кивнул Татьяне и обменялся с ней непонятными взглядами.

Поездка домой прошла в молчании. Себастьян не включал радио. Он был готов, что в любой момент Джозеф начнёт вываливать на него все свои сомнения. Он готовился защищаться или объяснять свои действия, если потребуется. Он знал, что делает. Но Джо молчал довольно долго.

— Ты тупой? — наконец спросил он.

— Ну наконец-то, — Себастьян закатил глаза. — Давай, давай, выкладывай.

— Обязательно. Ты хочешь спустить твою карьеру в унитаз, когда ты так близок к выпуску? — Джозеф поправил очки и сделал глубокий вдох.

— Это был всего лишь один поцелуй, — Себастьян пожал плечами. Их никто не видел.

Джозеф гневно поджал губы. Сейчас, когда Себастьян знал секрет лучшего друга, было совсем несложно распознать в выражении его лица ревность. Как он раньше её не замечал?

— Господи, сколько людей разрушили свою жизнь из-за этого «всего лишь поцелуя»? — Джозеф покосился на него. — Это не «просто поцелуй». Ты собираешься стать врачом, Себ. Ты осознаешь, что он может тебя спалить? Всё, что ему требуется, это сказать, что ты однажды вёл себя неуместно. Всего однажды. Это всё. И не важно, будет ли это правдой, хотя в данном случае это явно имеет значение.

— Почему тебя это волнует, Джозеф? То, чем занимаешься ты, не лучше. Разве ты не с Татьяной? Разве это сильно отличается? — Себастьян вытащил ключ и взглянул на него.

— Мы не… Мисс Гутиеррез — не пациент, Себ! Она коллега, равная. Это не то же самое, и ты ЗНАЕШЬ это! — Джозеф дернул за ручку. Дверь была заблокирована. — Открой дверь.

Себастьян неверяще смотрел на него. Вот лицемер. Наорать на него, а потом убежать, не выслушав другую сторону.

— Нет, мы еще не договорили. Скажи мне, что ты на самом деле думаешь об это, Джо? — он попытался говорить спокойно.

— Почему я думаю, что я единственный, кого заботит, спалишься ты или нет? Я могу нажаловаться на тебя, и ты об этом знаешь, — Джо серьезно посмотрел на него.

Он никогда не будет жаловаться, заключил Себастьян. Джозеф — никогда.

— И что тебя останавливает? Если ты думаешь, что это плохо, почему ты это не делаешь? Почему не бежишь к Хименесу? — Себастьян откинулся на сиденье. — Я скажу, почему. Потому что это разрушит первое настоящее счастье, которое у меня появилось за эти годы. Годы, Джо. И ты не хочешь это делать, потому что ты хочешь, чтобы я был счастлив. Ты просто свихнулся из-за того, что всё это — не с тобой.

— Что? Нет! Ты думаешь, я ревную? — Джозеф беспокойно повернулся к нему.

— Я в этом уверен, — Себастьян кивнул.

В машине повисло молчание. Джозеф переваривал его слова. Он никогда бы не подумал, что Себастьян обо всем знает. Сам он никогда бы ему не сказал. Никогда бы не захотел признаться, что у него есть чувства к Себастьяну. Не захотел признаться, что он был неправ.

Себастьян выжидающе смотрел на него. Джозеф покосился в сторону двери.

— Я… — пробормотал он. — Я просто… это не…

Себастьян вздохнул.

— Джо, я знаю, что я тебе небезразличен. И я рад, что это так. Но сейчас я должен сам принимать решения. Или делать ошибки, — добавил он. — Ты не можешь заботиться обо мне вечно.

— Тебя поймают, — сказал ему Джозеф, глядя на свои руки. — Или всё пойдет не так, как ты планировал. И конец будет болезненным. Опять.

— Это уже мне решать, — отрезал Себастьян. — Ты не можешь вмешиваться.

Джозеф скрипнул зубами. Ему всё ещё было, что сказать. Себастьян был прав в некоторых вещах. Но он всё еще не признался. И он всё еще был другом Себастьяна. Он должен быть рядом с ним, когда дела пойдут плохо. Всё, что он мог, это поддержать его.

— Всё хорошо? Больше никаких споров? — спросил Себастьян.

Джозеф кивнул.

— По этой теме — никаких.

— Всегда ищешь лазейку, — Себастьян со смешком покачал головой, затем вздохнул. — Старый добрый Джо. Ты никогда не меняешься. Сегодня — твоя очередь готовить ужин, верно?

Он разблокировал двери, и они вместе пошли домой. Между ними ещё оставалась некоторая неловкость, но они хотя бы поговорили. Джозеф остался при своем мнении, Себастьян — при своём.

Он пошел к себе в комнату, а Джозеф отправился на кухню. По квартире скоро стал расползаться запах печёных овощей. Много сыра. Он мог справиться с отсутствием мяса. Может быть, после ужина, ночью, они поговорят ещё раз, но бури в этот раз уже не случится. С этим он тоже справится.

Между ними теперь всё было по-другому. Себастьян не смог бы это нормально описать. Словно он увидел трещину, которая не позволяла им быть одним целым. Он не знал, когда это случилось. Задолго до того, как они начали работать в «Маяке». До пожара? Может быть, хотя он тогда ничего не замечал. Тогда он ничего не видел.

Если бы он знал тогда то, что знает сейчас, может быть, он бы увидел.

И сейчас это имело решающее значение. Если они разойдутся в разных направлениях, пусть так. Они смогут по-прежнему оставаться друзьями, но не такими, как раньше. Они миновали точку невозврата. Домино начало падать. Себастьян не сожалел о своём выборе.

Джозеф позвал его ужинать. По радио транслировали какое-то ток-шоу. Они ели молча, затем Себастьян начал:

— Итак, ты и Татьяна. Это не то, что я думаю, да?

— Зависит от того, что ты думаешь, — заметил Джозеф с набитым ртом.

— Я думал, что вы стали… близки.

— Да, но не в этом смысле. Мы не… делали ничего такого, серьезно, — Джозеф начал краснеть. — Она успокаивает меня, когда мне плохо. Она выслушивает меня.

Не говоря о том, что она обнимала его, прижимала его голову к груди. Пропускала пряди его волос сквозь пальцы, когда он обнимал её за талию. Когда ему было особенно плохо, она садилась к нему на колени и нежно целовала, гладила его грудь. Когда они в первый раз начали обниматься, он, забывшись, выдохнул имя Себастьяна. Она на это лишь улыбнулась.

Иногда от неё пахло сигаретами. Он ненавидел этот запах, но когда они целовались… это было хорошо. Он думал, что это было похоже на то, чтобы целовать Себастьяна. Он моргнул, пытаясь избавиться от этих воспоминаний. Это определённо была не лучшая тема для обсуждений за ужином. И собеседник был неподходящим.

— Значит, вы не…

— Нет, мы просто друзья, — ответил Джозеф. Он не знал, как следовало называть такие отношения.

— Но это всё равно неплохо, правда? Ты завел новых друзей, — Себастьян попробовал уйти со скользкой темы.

— Да, — Джозеф улыбнулся. — Думаю, да. Твой пациент…

Себастьян ожидал очередной неизбежной тирады. Что Джо сейчас опять скажет, что всё это было плохой идеей.

— Кажется, он в последнее время изменился… твоя заслуга, наверное. Он не так плох, как я сначала думал. Он напомнил мне Майру, какой она была раньше. Он сказал, что мне не следует совать нос в чужие дела. Не в такой грубой форме, но он сказал это довольно жестко и уверенно, — Джозеф без аппетита ковырял вилкой овощи.

— Ты же не…

— Нет, нет. Я просто спросил, нормально ли он себя чувствует. Я не осознавал, что тебе нравятся замкнутые люди, — Джозеф сделал глоток из чашки.

— Не замкнутые. Скорее, сложные. И я не могу сказать, что предпочитаю такой тип. Майра такой никогда не была. Она была открытой. Говорила всё, что думает о тебе, независимо от того, хочешь ли ты это услышать, — Себастьян усмехнулся. — Помнишь вашу первую встречу?

Джозеф улыбнулся.

— Она мне сказала, что в моих очках я выгляжу, как старикан. Я не мог ей поверить.

— Но через неделю ты купил новые, — хмыкнул Себастьян.

— Мне нужны были новые линзы, — объяснил Джозеф. — Совпадение.

— О, ну конечно, — Себастьян закатил глаза, скрывая ухмылку.

Он скучал по таким разговорам. Как в старые добрые времена. Он не знал, чувствовал ли в тот момент Джо то же самое; между ними был раскол. Они словно стояли на разных краях каньона, слышали друг друга, но прикоснуться друг к другу не могли.

— Ты скучаешь по ней? — спросил Джозеф, опуская взгляд в тарелку. Себастьян посмотрел в свою.

— Конечно. По ним обеим. Каждый день. Но зацикливание на этом приносит больше вреда, чем пользы. Только хорошие воспоминания. Лучше я буду думать о хорошем, чем скорбеть.

— Ты и так долго скорбел. Я заметил, — Джозеф поставил грязную тарелку в раковину. — Я рад.

Остаток ужина прошёл в молчании. Себастьян помыл тарелки. Джозеф ушел в свою комнату, поэтому у Себастьяна появилась возможность безнаказанно захватить одну или три бутылки пива. Он мог вообще не беспокоиться об этом. Он сомневался даже, что Джо заметил появление прошлой ночью новых двенадцати бутылок. Половина из них уже исчезла.

Но только не нытьё Джозефа. Может быть, когда-нибудь оно кончится.

Себастьян положил новую картину на тумбу — на время. Вероятно, пьяному человеку не стоит пытаться вешать картину на стену. И, вероятно, делать это следует не поздней ночью, когда соседи уже спят. Так что пусть она пока стоит на тумбе, рядом с фотографией его потерянной семьи.

— Майра… Лили… — невесело сказал Себастьян.

Он взглянул на календарь, который висел на стене. На следующей неделе. На следующей неделе будет годовщина. Он не знал, идти ли ему. Он был в порядке, не считая того ночного кошмара. Если он увидит их, это вновь всколыхнёт тяжёлые воспоминания.

И он ненавидел ходить туда один. Обычно с ним ходил Джозеф, но теперь их отношения стали шаткими. Если он попросит, Джо сходит с ним, но он не был уверен, что хочет его просить. Это было бы нечестно.

Он задумался, что бы почувствовал Рувик, посещая покойную семью. Как бы он с ней разговаривал. Вероятно, он никогда не был на могиле Лауры. Это сделало бы произошедшее слишком реальным. Если он там не побывает, он будет отрицать её смерть так долго, как это будет возможным. Пойдет ли он туда сейчас, спустя все эти годы?

Себастьян выбросил последнюю пустую бутылку в мусорное ведро, затем лег в постель. Ему было видно картину со звездным небом. Он бы хотел, чтобы у него было что-то, что можно будет дать Рувику взамен. Себастьян не был художником. Он не мог ни рисовать, ни делать что-то руками, ни фотографировать.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — пообещал он себе перед тем, как провалиться в тяжёлый сон.


	9. Глава 9

Следующая неделя прошла лучше, чем он мог рассчитывать. Он ожидал, что ему придется принимать участие в кое-каких неловких разговорах, что в воздухе во время совместных ланчей будет витать что-то странное, однако всё просто шло своим чередом. Рувик, сдержанный и молчаливый, расправлялся с ланчем. Себастьян мирно разгадывал кроссворд. Лесли гудел, как поезд, и прихлёбывал яблочный сок. Всё было нормально.

Единственным значительным изменением было то, что Рувик стал периодически приходить на завтрак, чтобы после поиграть с Лесли в шахматы. Он ни с кем не разговаривал, порой он даже не беседовал с Лесли. Он приходил, садился напротив Лесли, и они начинали играть. После этого Лесли и Себастьян отправлялись на групповую терапию, а Рувик возвращался в комнату.

Всё это становилось обыденным. Даже их ночные прогулки превратились в рутину. Но Рувик теперь начал немного по-другому проводить время в его палате. Он, впрочем, приобрел еще одну новую привычку: теперь он иногда усаживался у окна и начинал смотрел на улицу, но Себастьяну об этом знать было необязательно. Тот и так уже видел многое — его тело — и теперь ему требовалось время, чтобы стать увереннее в себе.

Большую часть времени Рувик был притихшим. Его глаза внимательно изучали Себастьяна. Было нетрудно догадаться, что доктор беспокоился. Иногда Себастьян делал долгие паузы, прежде чем ответить. Иногда он отводил глаза и погружался в задумчивое молчание. Рувику потребовалась неделя, чтобы набраться духу и во время очередной встречи задать прямой вопрос.

— Вы кажетесь растроенным, доктор, — заметил Рувик. Он вернулся к привычной вежливости.

— Да? — спросил Себастьян. — Это так очевидно?

Рувик серьезно кивнул. Себастьян вздохнул, почесал затылок и откинулся на спинку скамейки.

— Вчера я… — Себастьян помедлил, подбирая слова. — Вчера я должен был навестить мою семью.

— На каком кладбище? — поинтересовался Рувик.

— Мисти Пайнс.

— И почему вы не пошли?

— И кто из нас двоих психиатр? — усмехнулся Себастьян. — Я никогда не мог ходить туда в одиночку. А сейчас я не могу попросить Джо, чтобы он пошел со мной. Мы теперь не очень ладим. Поэтому я… я просто пропустил этот раз.

— Понимаю, — Рувик кивнул. — Я никогда не навещал Лауру. Я даже никогда не думал об этом. Я даже не знаю, похоронил ли её отец. Он вообще мог её кремировать. Такая ирония.

— Ты бы навестил ее, если бы ты знал?

— Понятия не имею. Прошло так много времени, — Рувик поднял голову и стал вглядываться в звездное небо. — Что мне там делать? Плакать и просить прощения? Вряд ли в этом есть смысл.

— Я делаю это, чтобы помнить. Но этот год для меня особенный. Я должен буду пойти к ним после того, как я закончу обучение. Рассказать им, что у меня получилось. Представить, что они гордятся мной, — Себастьян сделал глоток воды из бутылки. — А потом, может быть, пойти выпить.

— С кем? — саркастически поинтересовался Рувик.

— Хороший вопрос, — хмыкнул Себастьян, затем вздохнул. — Может быть, я просто останусь дома.

Между ними вновь повисло молчание. В этот вечер их разговор оказался короче, чем во все предыдущие. Как бы то ни было, мало с кем Рувик мог разговаривать, не испытывая смущения или зажатости, но они с Себастьяном уже сделали немало успешных шагов к его раскрепощению.

— Рувик, как твое самочувствие в последние дни? — спросил доктор, взглянув в его лицо. Или, вернее, попытавшись взглянуть: капюшон был поднят.

Он звал его Рувиком, только когда они были совершенно одни. В стенах клиники он всегда обращался к нему как к мистеру Викториано. Первое имя было своего рода знаком, выражением его просьбы о приватной беседе.

— Ну, так, как и должно быть, — сказал Рувик.

Себастьян повернулся к нему и поднял руку к его лицу. Его пальцы подцепили ткань и спустили капюшон.

— Прости, я предпочитаю видеть твоё лицо, когда ты говоришь. Продолжай, — он вернулся в прежнее положение и вновь взглянул на него.

— Я, э-э-э… Кхм, — Рувик прочистил горло и выдохнул, ожидая, пока пульс придет в норму. — Сплю хорошо. Эпизодов стало меньше. Твой рецепт, кажется, действует.

— Забавно, что ты говоришь о работе, — Себастьян улыбнулся. — Но я не об этом.

— Я… Я… — Рувик покраснел. — Неподходящее место и время, доктор.

— Себ. Зови меня Себом, — настойчиво произнес тот. — Хотя бы когда мы наедине. Здесь нас никто не услышит.

Себастьян любил наблюдать за Рувиком в такие моменты. Каменные стены его сдержанности шли трещинами при малейшем намёке на флирт. Себастьян обнаружил, что Рувик был не таким бессердечным и равнодушным, каким хотел казаться. Тот был всего лишь чувствительным и боялся, что кто-то оттолкнёт его или причинит ему боль. Было куда проще делать вид, что его ничего не волнует, нежели иметь возможность быть отвергнутым. Поэтому Себастьян предельно тщательно выбирал и слова, и темы для разговора.

— Ну ладно. Себ, — Рувик кашлянул.

— Обожаю видеть тебя таким, — Себастьян ухмыльнулся. — Как будто ты никогда ни с кем не флиртовал.

— В этом не было потребности, — пробормотал Рувик, отворачиваясь.

— А сейчас? — Себастьян понизил голос до шепота и придвинулся к нему ближе — осторожно, не касаясь. — Есть какие-нибудь потребности? Желания?

Рувик сглотнул, чуть не подавившись собственным языком. Интонации, с которыми было произнесено последнее слово, словно оцарапали его слух, мгновенно взбудоражив воображение. Если бы только доктор знал, что ему снилось после того, как они целовались. Во сне всё было так… подробно.

— Может быть, есть парочка, — наконец ответил Рувик безо всякого выражения.

— Это серьезно, — Себастьян подхватил его тон. — Можешь ничего не говорить, я и так всё вижу.

— Видишь?.. — Рувик запнулся, мигом растеряв всю беспристрастность.

— Ну да, сквозь эти стены сдержанности. Румянец на лице. Учащенное дыхание, — прошептал Себастьян в его ухо. Рувик прикрыл глаза. — Мольбы о большем.

— Почему ты думаешь, что это я буду умолять? — огрызнулся Рувик.

— Посмотрим, — Себастьян усмехнулся и хлопнул его по плечу. — Я жду этого с нетерпением.

Они неторопливо пошли обратно к зданию лечебницы. Себастьян, как всегда, обещал, что они встретятся после того, как он примет душ. Рувик же, против обыкновения, не промолчал, а остановился, собираясь с мыслями. Затем он повернулся к Себастьяну — тот достал сигарету и прикурил ее.

— После того, как ты выпустишься… я, может быть, присоединюсь к тебе, когда ты будешь навещать семью, — Рувик смотрел себе под ноги.

Себастьян поднял голову и пораженно уставился на него, думая, что ослышался. Он вынул сигарету изо рта.

— Ты уверен? — он сделал шаг вперёд.

Он не спрашивал, было ли у Рувика на это право. Это его не волновало.

— Если бы я не был уверен, я бы не предложил, — Рувик покосился в сторону. Его руки вновь были в карманах. — Мне нужно особое разрешение, чтобы покинуть территорию лечебницы. И точное расписание. Время, когда мы уедем и когда вернёмся. Номера, по которым можно будет связаться. Хименес должен будет дать разрешение.

— Я его достану.

— Ты можешь попытаться, — сказал Рувик. — В природе не существует ничего точного. Кроме, конечно, смерти.

— Да, разумеется, — Себастьян усмехнулся и стряхнул пепел на землю. Затем он аккуратно притушил сигарету и положил ее в пепельницу. К тому времени Рувик уже успел зайти в здание больницы, направляясь к душевым.

Себастьян был готов лопнуть от волнения и счастья. Он чувствовал гордость, когда думал о том, что Рувик смог решиться предложить ему подобное. Целый день вне больницы, который они проведут вместе. Никаких строгих медбратов, которые бы смотрели на них осуждающе. Никаких предписаний, никаких надоедливых запретов, мешающих им делать столь многое. Для Рувика, вероятно, это будет большим испытанием — впервые за столько времени по-настоящему выйти на люди. Но Себастьян был уверен, тот справится.

Еще одна вещь, которую он будет ждать с нетерпением.

  
***

У открытой двери в душевую его ожидала Татьяна.

— Вы? — удивленно произнес Рувик.

— Да, мистер Викториано, — Татьяна кивнула ему на дверь, приглашая зайти первым.

— А где тот напыщенный медбрат? У которого всё время недовольный вид. Джо или как его там.

— Мистер Ода попросил временно освободить его от этой обязанности, — сказала Татьяна.

— Устал от моих колкостей.

— Напротив, он не хочет доставлять вам неудобство своим обществом, потому что его состояние оставляет желать лучшего, — пояснила Татьяна. — Он не имеет ничего против лично вас, но его трудности с доктором Кастелланосом могут сказаться на его поведении с вами.

— Он злится на Себа? — спросил Рувик. — Но причём здесь я?

— Как интересно… как неформально по отношению к вашему доктору, мистер Викториано, — Татьяна понимающе улыбнулась, протягивая ему полотенца.

Рувик прикусил язык. Татьяна опустилась на стул и достала из кармана халата пилку для ногтей. Когда он скрылся за углом, где располагались кабинки, она уже вовсю занималась маникюром.

Он сказал слишком многое? Что эта медсестра знает? Она всегда была такой тихой, что он едва замечал ее присутствие. Как можно понять, подслушивает она или нет? Он почувствовал беспокойство.

Если она всё знала, его прямой вопрос лишь сделал бы всё очевиднее. Если она не знала сейчас, она узнает потом. Головоломка.

Пока он принимал душ, она сидела молча. Когда он вернулся и когда они оба вышли из душевой, она также не проронила ни слова. Лишь закрыла дверь ключом и пошла к регистратуре.

Если она и знала что-то, она об этом не говорила. Или ей было просто плевать.

— Эта женщина — настоящая загадка, — пробормотал Рувик себе под нос, возвращаясь к себе в комнату. Был поздний вечер. Наступало время сна.

***

Регистратура и примыкающий к ней кабинет, в котором хранились медикаменты, были пусты. Ни Татьяны. Ни Джозефа. Это было очень странно, потому что обычно там всегда кто-то был. В любой момент мог прийти вызов.

Но Себастьян уже слышал приближающийся стук каблуков.

— Мисс Гутиеррез, где ваш помощник?

— Мистер Ода отдыхает на посту медсестёр. Боюсь, он выглядит немного зелёным, — сказала Татьяна. Она открыла кабинет и принялась готовить порцию лекарств для пациента №1822.

— Зелёным, — повторил Себастьян. Он завидовал?

Татьяна передала ему лекарства и пожелала спокойной ночи. К Джозефу он, может быть, заглянет позже. А сейчас он шагал по коридору в сторону апартаментов Рувика.

Он постучал в дверь и вошёл. Рувик сидел на кровати и читал книгу. Текст в ней, вопреки обыкновению, был на английском. И числа. Огромное количество чисел. Формулы, в которые они входили, показались Себастьяну смутно знакомыми.

— Органическая химия? — спросил он, протягивая Рувику лекарства.

— Удивлён, что ты с ней знаком, — Рувик закрыл книгу и отложил её в сторону, затем начал запивать таблетки водой.

— То, что я её узнал, не значит, что я её знаю. Оставлю её гениям вроде тебя, — Себастьян наблюдал за Рувиком, который притворялся, что ему не смешно.

— Я иногда просматриваю её. Мне кажется, она успокаивает. Лёгкое чтение.

— Лёгкое чтение? — Себастьян издал недоверчивый смешок. — Боюсь подумать, что бы ты сказал, увидев мой книжный шкаф…

— Комиксы, — Рувик поднял бровь. — Или порнография.

— Ну, не могу сказать, что ты полностью ошибаешься, — хмыкнул Себастьян. — Эй, ты пошутил! Это же замечательно!

— Я… — Рувик опустил взгляд, чувствуя неловкость. — Мой опыт в этом невелик.

— В чём?

— В том, чтобы быть нормальным, — донеслось из-под капюшона. — Перестань смотреть на меня. Это смущает.

Себастьян сел рядом с ним на кровать и протянул руку к его лицу. Он тронул его подбородок. Зубы Рувика были напряжённо сжаты. Себастьян погладил его щеку.

— Тебе не обязательно был слишком деликатным, — сказал Рувик.

— Предпочитаешь, чтобы я был грубым?

— Я не это имел в виду, — Рувик потянулся щекой за его ладонью. — Я хотел сказать, твоей доброты намного больше, чем я заслуживаю. За последний месяц ты дал мне больше сочувствия, чем я за всю мою жизнь. Я проявлял к людям жестокость и гордыню и не собирался им сочувствовать. У меня не было необходимости сожалеть о том, что я делал. Но теперь… Видеть тебя, чувствовать, слышать, — это так приятно… так странно. Словно награда за плохое поведение.

— Я бы тебя выпорол, если бы это помогло, — пошутил Себастьян.

— Если бы помогло, я бы согласился, — кивнул Рувик.

— Если бы ты только знал, как это звучит, — ухмыльнулся Себастьян.

— Извращенец, — Рувик закатил глаза.

Он ужасно хотел, чтобы Себастьян наклонился к нему и снова поцеловал, но тот лишь убрал руку с его щеки и пожелал спокойной ночи. Рувик посмотрел на него с разочарованием. Было бы забавно заняться чем-нибудь здесь. Заняться чем-то запретным, в запретном месте, когда они оба могли быть пойманными. Это звучало так волнительно.

— Увидимся завтра, — Себастьян кивнул.

— Да, завтра, — ответил Рувик.

— Давай, скажи это, — Себастьян пододвинулся, оказавшись совсем близко.

— Доброй ночи, Себ, — прошептал Рувик ему в ухо. От этого пожелания, сделанного в лицо, он почувствовал себя больным.

— Доброй ночи, Рувик.

Себастьян ушел, а Рувик по привычке завернулся в одеяло. Наконец-то он сможет вздремнуть. Его ждала еще одна ночь приятных сновидений. Теперь в его снах не было ни дыма, ни огня, ни боли. Нет, теперь ему снился запах деревьев, лёгкий ночной бриз, мерцающие звезды на небосводе и возвышающаяся над ним фигура растрёпанного Себастьяна.

Его руки сомкнулись на его запястьях. Дыхание Себастьяна щекотало шею. Рувик нетерпеливо выдохнул и застонал, когда его рука прикоснулась к его телу. Всё ниже и ниже. Затем он почувствовал язык Себастьяна у себя во рту. Рувик мог даже почувствовать вкус кофе и довольный смешок Себастьяна.

Прекрасно.

***

Прошел еще один месяц, и Джозеф принял решение съехать с их дома. Это было неожиданно, но Себастьян не был удивлён. Не то, что бы они много спорили, но расстояние между ними с каждым днём становилось все больше, и они оба стали нуждаться в расширении собственного пространства. Себастьян был рад решению Джозефа, но он испытывал сомнения по поводу человека, который вместо Джозефа должен был делить с ним плату за аренду нового жилья.

— Я уже нашел кое-кого, — Джозеф поправил очки. — Это женщина, но это не то, что ты подумал. Её зовут Джули или что-то вроде этого. Она занимается криминалистикой. Она должна быть здесь через пять минут. А в понедельник она перевезёт сюда вещи.

Себастьян просто кивнул, показывая, что он услышал. Он быстро набирал на компьютере текст, а Джозеф стоял в дверях. Когда он обернулся, Джозеф смотрел на фотографию его семьи. И на календарь. Себастьян использовал всю выдержку, чтобы оставаться спокойным.

— Я забыл про годовщину, — с искренним раскаянием сказал Джо. — Ты идешь?

— Я чуть её не пропустил, — ответил Себастьян. Он возился с подбором отступов в тексте. — Кажется, кто-то стучит в дверь.

Это был странный стук. Громкий и бесстрастный, от которого кровь стынет в жилах. Он уже слышал такой много лет назад, когда к нему пришли копы. Его телефон был выключен, потому что он готовился к экзамену. Тот коп постучал в его дверь.

**_«Мы не смогли дозвониться».  
«Плохие новости».  
«Ничего нельзя было сделать».  
«Сожалеем о вашей потере»._ **

Себастьян закрыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться на хороших воспоминаниях. Майра в свадебном платье, тонна блесток, голубая лента на её запястье. Торт был шоколадным, с белой глазурью, хотя они заказывали ванильный. Дядя Саймон надулся, став похожим на рыбу фугу, потому что они не собирались заказывать новый торт. Этот всем понравился. Кроме, конечно, Саймона.

— Джули, правильно? Я Джозеф. Пойдем, покажу твою комнату, — слышалось из прихожей.

Выглянув из комнаты, Себастьян увидел короткие каштановые волосы и лицо без малейшего признака эмоций. Её лицо чем-то напомнило ему Рувика, но не совсем. Это была не безразличность, а деловая сосредоточенность. Джозеф провел её по дому и напомнил, что аренда заканчивается через несколько месяцев. Она не возражала. Она заканчивала образование в тот же месяц, что и они.

— А это — твой новый сосед, — Джозеф остановился около его двери.

— Себастьян, — он встал и протянул ей руку. Её рукопожатие было твёрдым и уверенным. У неё была жесткая хватка.

— Кидман, Джули, — сказала она. — Доктор, да? Удачи. Ваши экзамены сложнее, чем мои.

— Криминалистика?

— А потом будет полицейская академия. И даже тогда ваши экзамены будут сложнее, чем всё, что придется сдавать мне, хотя у меня будет больше дополнительных курсов.

— И тебе удачи, — кивнул Себастьян. — Я должен поработать.

— Понимаю. Я перевезу вещи в течение нескольких дней, — она кивнула ему и вместе с Джозефом прошла обратно в прихожую.

Она казалась достаточно занятной личностью, несмотря на некоторую замкнутость. Она, вероятно, не будет совать нос в дела соседа. Ему больше не придется отчитываться по поводу выпивки или того, что он делает на работе. Вот только до конца аренды оставалось не менее месяца. Сможет ли Джо продержаться так долго?

Его коробки стояли у входной двери. Джо отправлялся налегке. Татьяна должна была приехать в полдень, чтобы забрать Джозефа и его вещи. Себастьян почти физически чувствовал приближающуюся пустоту апартаментов. Он пытался не думать об этом.

Всё, что ему требовалось, это сконцентрироваться на его последней статье. Она была почти закончена, но для окончательной доработки ему потребуется не менее недели. После этого в конце месяца ему нужно будет сдать ряд экзаменов. Думать об этом было несколько тревожно. А единственный человек, которого он мог попросить взглянуть на его статью, сейчас готовился съехать. Себастьян откинулся на спинку кресла и скрестил руки на груди, хмуро глядя на текст статьи. Он обычно не курил в своей комнате, но сейчас он подумывал о том, что это правило придётся нарушить.

— Если тебе нужен свежий взгляд, почему бы не попросить твоего бойфренда? — в голосе Джозефа было легкое презрение.

— Почему бы и нет, — ответил Себастьян. — У него куча степеней… Правда, отличная идея. Спасибо, Джо!

Себастьян не ответил на колкость про бойфренда, и потому Джо чувствовал себя несколько обескураженно. Он смотрел, как Себастьян распечатывает черновик и кладет его в сумку, затем закидывает туда же несколько цветных карандашей.

— Нужно ли переодеться перед тем, как ехать в госпиталь? В смысле, сейчас выходной. Повседневный стиль сгодится, так? — спросил Себастьян, стягивая с себя грязную футболку и открывая шкаф. — Что скажешь, Джо?

— Что? — Джозеф пробудился от созерцания обнаженного торса Себастьяна. — А. Ну, надень поло, — промямлил он и отвернулся. Казалось безумным давать Себастьяну совет по поводу того, как одеться для встречи с Рувиком. Это было болезненно и немного мерзко.

А Себастьяна, судя по всему, совершенно не беспокоило, как Рувик отреагирует на его одежду. Тёмно-синее поло и шорты цвета хаки, разоблачающие его волосатые голени. Кеды из серой холщовой ткани. Не было смысла слишком заботиться о своем внешнем виде. Сегодня он был посетителем, а не стажером.

— Ладно, Джо, увидимся на работе. Удачи с переездом, — он взял сумку и снял с висящего на стене крючка ключи.

Когда Джозеф смог найти в себе силы заговорить, Себастьян уже успел выйти на улицу.

— Пока, — пробормотал он. Себастьян был уже далеко.

***

— Доктор Кастелланос? Что привело вас сюда? Разве сегодня у вас не выходной? — Хименес обернулся, отвлекаясь от разговора с медсестрой. Та освобождала доску объявлений под новые записи.

— Обычный визит, — ответил Себастьян. — Я рассчитываю на кое-какую помощь для моего отчета.

— А, ну, боюсь, сегодня у меня очень много работы. Но если вы принесёте отчет в понедельник, я буду рад на него взглянуть, — Хименес достал из кармана халата запищавший пейджер.

— Да, конечно, — Себастьян запоздало вспомнил, что Хименес был опытным и высококвалифицированным доктором. — Что ж, тогда я пойду поздороваюсь с несколькими пациентами.

— Только не забудьте отметиться. Раз вы здесь работаете, вы можете отказаться от сопровождения персонала. Дорогу, думаю, вы уже запомнили, — усмехнулся Хименес.

Себастьян хмыкнул в ответ, смущенный тем, что главврач «Маяка» так легко согласился проверить его статью. Но Себастьян этого не хотел. Мнение Хименеса его не особенно интересовало — в отличие от мнения Рувика. Себастьян отметился в журнале посещений и пошел в сторону апартаментов Рувика.

Они оказались пусты.

Где же он? Себастьян проверил кафетерий, но и тот был пуст. В отличие от гостиной. Рувик сидел в кресле и смотрел в окно. Он вновь замотал лицо бинтами, но его капюшон был снят — такое происходило всё чаще, когда он оказывался среди людей. Лесли сидел недалеко от него, собирая что-то из кубиков. Как близко он сможет подобраться, прежде чем один из них заметит его?..

— Себастьян! — позвал его Лесли, энергично замахав рукой. — Играть! Играть! Иди играть!

Что ж, не так уж близко.

Рувик окинул его потрясённым взглядом. Видя его, он чувствовал смущение. Его повседневная одежда только добавляла происходящему сюрреализма. Без неизменного халата и костюма он выглядел очень странно. Но короткие рукава открывали его предплечья. Шорты позволяли Рувику видеть его ноги. Действительно, тот еще образчик. Себастьян приближался, приветственно махая в ответ.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — спросил Рувик, пытаясь не пялиться на него слишком явно.

— Играть в игры! Игры! — Лесли встал, взял Себастьяна за руку и потянул к столу, где лежали настольные игры.

— Оставь его, Лесли, — Рувик прищурился. Лесли сел, вновь принимаясь за кубики.

— Надеюсь на вашу помощь, — Себастьян порылся в сумке и вытащил пачку распечатанных листов. — Вам раньше приходилось выступать в роли редактора научных статей?

Рувик и Себастьян вышли на улицу, во двор. Было солнечно, так что они устроились в тени большого дерева. Они оба прислонились к стволу — достаточно близко друг к другу, но не настолько, чтобы это выглядело подозрительно. Пока они шли, Себастьян несколько раз оглядывался, чтобы убедиться в том, что Рувик следует за ним.

— Ты всегда позволяешь объектам исследований читать написанные о них статьи? — поинтересовался Рувик. Он начал просматривать текст.

— Я думал, твоя невероятная пылкость и тщательно скрываемая страсть ко мне достаточно сильны, чтобы ты мог взглянуть на статью объективно, — ухмыльнулся Себастьян, рассматривая упавший с дерева листок.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я был строг? — Рувик проигнорировал его сарказм, пометив что-то на первой же странице.

— Ну, да, если ты можешь, — Себастьян надорвал лист.

— Если я могу? — повторил Рувик, недоверчиво взглянув на него. В его глазах стояло невысказанное презрительное «ты понимаешь, с кем ты разговариваешь?»  
Он вернулся к статье и ничего не говорил почти целый час.

Себастьян, коротая время, рассматривал пациентов. Некоторые занимались садоводством, хобби, о котором он практически не имел понятия. Он узнал парня с групповой терапии, который пытался покончить с собой в компании девушки. Он разбрасывал удобрения. Около недавно высаженных цветов он добавлял их особенно осторожно. Он казался счастливым, хотя его манера разговора вызывала сомнения.

Себастьян задумался, можно ли быть очень счастливым и при этом вообще не разговаривать.

Он перевёл взгляд на Рувика. Тот сидел молча, его глаза двигались очень быстро, когда он просматривал очередной абзац. Его лицо было почти неподвижно, только время от времени он хмурился, когда встречал в тексте ошибку или неудачную формулировку. Когда это случилось в очередной раз, он немедленно сделал пометку. Затем он вернулся к чтению. В уголке его рта притаилась едва заметная усмешка.

Он наслаждался самим собой, хотя и пытался выглядеть серьезным.  
Себастьян поднимал листья, отрывал от них куски, придавая различную форму, и выбрасывал себе за плечо. Несколько из них приземлилось на стопку бумаг, которая была в руках Рувика. Тот просто смахнул их на землю и продолжил работать. Себастьян взял еще один лист и оторвал от него несколько кусочков, придавая форму сердца, и специально бросил его прямо на статью. Рувик на мгновение улыбнулся и переложил лист на другую страницу.

— Ты очень медленно читаешь, — Себастьян вздохнул. Ему было скучно.

— Каждую страницу я читаю по три раза, — сказал Рувик.

— Почему? — со смешком поинтересовался Себастьян.

— Первый раз — чтобы понять смысл написанного. Второй раз — чтобы найти грамматические ошибки и недочёты в форматировании. Третий — стилистика и ясность изложения, — пояснил Рувик, опять подчеркивая что-то красным карандашом.

— Вот чёрт, — Себастьян посмотрел на текст, где различными цветами были помечены различные ошибки. — Ты невероятен.

— Я… — его голос дрогнул. Еще минуту назад Рувик было холоден, а теперь он опять чувствовал неловкость. — Я стараюсь.

— Не знаешь, как принимать комплименты, да? — Себастьян улыбнулся.

Рувик закончил просматривать последние страницы и вручил Себастьяну полностью отредактированную статью, затем встряхнул кистями рук. Себастьян проглядел исчерканные страницы. Если учесть все поправки, статья станет гораздо толще.

— Ты только что превратил мои тридцать страниц в пятьдесят, — Себастьян смотрел на текст с ужасом.

— Ты должен принять во внимание, что некоторые секции следует убрать. Окончательная версия займёт около сорока страниц. Но этого будет достаточно, чтобы она была одной из лучших в твоём классе, — Рувик зевнул.

— Что ж, этого более чем достаточно, — Себастьян улыбнулся и сложил листы обратно в сумку. — Как мне тебя отблагодарить?

— Честно говоря, мне это ничего не стоило. Было забавно отвлечься от того, чтобы смотреть в окно и умирать со скуки, — Рувик устало прислонился к стволу дерева.  
— Я рад, что это помогло, — Себастьян последовал его примеру.

Рувик рассматривал двор, пытаясь не думать, как именно Себастьян мог бы его отблагодарить. Нужно было оставаться отрешённым. Во всяком случае, именно сейчас, когда вокруг было так много людей. В частности, пациенты и медсёстры.

Себастьян положил сумку между собой и Рувиком, почти прижав его руку к дереву. Затем потянулся и накрыл его пальцы своими. Рувик покосился на него, но Себастьян сосредоточенно смотрел на клумбу. Никто не мог видеть, что их руки соприкасаются. Он расслабился и пожал пальцы Себастьяна.

— Так нормально? — спросил доктор.

Рувик откинул голову назад и прикрыл глаза. На улице было тепло, но легкий ветер и тень дарили приятную прохладу. Пальцы Себастьяна поглаживали его запястье.

— Так я мог бы заснуть, — сказал Рувик.

— Мои экзамены будут примерно через две недели. Потом выпуск. Хотел бы я, чтобы ты там был, — Себастьян вздохнул.

— Слишком много людей. Мне там будет слишком трудно. Тысячи? Никогда, — Рувик покачал головой.

— И правильно. Я предпочёл бы тебя одного.

Как он умудрялся сохранять непроницаемое лицо, делая все эти вещи, оставалось для Рувика загадкой. Сам Рувик умел делать неприступный вид, но в такие моменты его выдержка шла трещинами. То, что они могли быть застуканными, беспокоило его гораздо больше, чем сам флирт. Что, если кто-нибудь посмотрит ему в лицо и поймет, о чем они разговаривают? Он ненавидел саму мысль об этом. Рувик решил, что ему нужно лучше скрывать свои эмоции. Он сглотнул и уставился на траву.

— Одного, да? — бесстрастно произнёс Рувик. — И что же вы сделаете, доктор?

— Думаю, сначала я снял бы эти бинты, — задумчиво произнёс Себастьян. — Они мешают целоваться и трогать твоё лицо. Затем я бы снял твою толстовку… стал бы трогать тебя руками… везде… каждый… дюйм твоей кожи. А потом… не знаю… хм… может быть, я бы добрался до твоих брюк.

Рувик вновь сглотнул, в груди всё свернулось в тугой клубок. Он не был уверен, что готов к подобному.

— … и наконец добрался до тебя. Горячего и твёрдого. Может быть, ты бы меня при этом обнял, — Себастьян закрыл глаза, пытаясь сохранить самообладание и не думать о том, что к паху уже начала приливать кровь. — Мы могли бы делать это одновременно, сначала медленно, потом ускоряясь. Кусать друг друга за губы. Ловить дыхание друг друга до тех пор, пока…

— Пока? — нетерпеливо выдохнул Рувик.

— Продолжение следует, Рувик. Кто-то к нам приближается, так что пора перестать думать о моем огромном друге, — ухмыльнулся Себастьян, отпуская руку Рувика.  
Сказать было легче, чем сделать. Намного легче. Он притянул колени к себе, чтобы скрыть доказательство своего возбуждения. Сделал глубокий вдох. Сцепил руки и постарался успокоить разум, но получалось плохо: картина, которую он представил, никак не хотела покидать его голову.

К ним шла молодая девушка с групповой терапии. Еще одна шизофреничка, как и Рувик. У неё были длинные волнистые рыжие волосы и веснушки. Она приближалась к ним, выставив руки вперёд. Она выглядела встревоженной, приближаясь к ним всё ближе и ближе. Она остановилась в каком-то ярде от них.

— Я… э… — пробормотала она. — Здравствуйте…

— Здравствуй, Эшлин, — сказал Себастьян.

— Доктор Кастелланос? Я думала… в смысле, я не знала, что это вы. Я думала, это был какой-то посетитель, — она оглянулась.

— Я могу тебе как-то помочь? — спросил он.

Она покачала головой из стороны в сторону.

— Я собиралась… У меня есть подарок… Я сделала его на занятии по рукоделию.

— Звучит здорово, Эшлин. Что ты сделала? — он улыбнулся.

Покраснев, она достала из кармана вещицу. Это был бумажный цветок. Оригами или что-то вроде того. Он был желтым — видимо, предполагалось, что это подсолнух. Выглядело очень красиво.

— Вот это да, — он улыбнулся.

— Я сделала это… для вас, — она повернулась к Рувику и протянула ему цветок. — Вы его рисовали… в комнате искусств… очень давно. Я подумала, он был такой красивый, но потом вы перестали выходить из комнаты.  
Рувик не знал, что и сказать. Он протянул руку и забрал цветок. Тот был сделан из картона, клея и блёсток. Он был красивым, но что, предполагалось, он должен был сделать?

— Я думала, скоро вы опять скроетесь. Поэтому я хотела убедиться, что я смогу его вам отдать, — сказала она, глядя на собственные ступни.

Себастьян ждал, что Рувик ей скажет. Тот смотрел на цветок с печалью. Подсолнух. Лаура их очень любила. Она могла танцевать среди них, а он сидел и наблюдал за ней. На самом деле, именно это они и делали за несколько часов до того, как начался пожар.

— Мне жаль, — вдруг сказала она. Её пальцы сжались в кулаки, пустеющий взгляд остановился на одной точке. — Я не имела в виду… не хотела, чтобы вам было грустно. Простите… простите. Прост…

— Нет, всё в порядке. Я вам благодарен, — Рувик прервал её, чувствуя неловкость из-за того, что расстроил её. — Это здорово.

Себастьян не смог сдержать улыбку гордости. Когда девушка приближалась, она боялась последствий за подарок, сделанный от чистого сердца. Подарок всколыхнул болезненные воспоминания, но Рувик прекрасно с ними справился, даже поблагодарил её и даже заверил, что всё в порядке. Девушка улыбнулась, продемонстрировав щель в зубах. Рувик попытался улыбнуться в ответ, но у него ничего не вышло.

— Ты не плохая. Я понял это на терапии. Иногда случается плохое, и люди теряют близких. Как я. Я потерял. Потерял на долгое время. Я причинял самому себе боль, много боли. И мне нужен был человек, который напомнит, что существуют и хорошие вещи, — она начала отщипывать заусенцы с пальцев.

— Эшлин, это прямая цитата? Звучит чертовски знакомо, — хмыкнул Себастьян.

— Да, — она кивнула, улыбаясь. — Мне надо идти. Пока… э…

— Это Рувик, — сказал он.

— Пока, Рувик.

Они наблюдали, как она быстро уходит, держа руки сцепленными за спиной и подпрыгивая при каждом шаге. Она выглядела очень счастливой. И всё только потому, что он принял этот цветок. Рувик взглянул на него, осторожно держа обеими руками. Когда-то он дарил Лауре такой цветок. Она хранила его в шкатулке в её комнате. Может быть, он и по сей день был где-то в особняке.

— Что? — сказал Рувик, когда Себастьян улыбнулся ему.

— Ничего. Я просто горжусь тобой. Ты не должен был быть вежливым. Или принимать её подарок. И, кстати, ты заметил? Она тебя уже не боится.

— Конечно, не боится. Я же не чудовище, — Рувик прикусил язык.

— Я ждал, что ты поймёшь это, целые _месяцы_ , — Себастьян хотел бы потянуться к нему и поцеловать. — Такой хороший.

— Я не хороший, — громко начал он, затем оборвал себя и продолжил уже тише: — Хорошего дня.

Рувик поднялся и зашагал прочь от всей этой неловкой ситуации и от Себастьяна. Ну и что, что он был вежлив? И что это ей понравилось? Это не значит, что они подружатся или что он неожиданно начнет получать удовольствие от общения с людьми. Он не поменяется настолько сильно. Просто Себастьян отреагировал слишком бурно.

Тот быстро нагнал его и пошел рядом.

— Я провожу тебя до комнаты, — Себастьян повесил сумку на плечо.

— Почему это ты думаешь, что я направляюсь именно туда? — резко сказал Рувик.

— Ты всегда сбегаешь к себе в комнату после того, как все видят твой позор, хотя на самом деле единственный свидетель — это я. И хотя я считаю это очаровательным, ты всегда пытаешься скрыться, потому что ты не думаешь, что кому-то можешь нравится, — сказал Себастьян. — Ты немного предсказуем.

— А ты немного раздражаешь, — парировал Рувик.

— Только когда я прав. А я прав, не так ли? Ты знаешь, ты чертовски привлекателен, когда смущён.

— Я очень сомневаюсь, — пробормотал Рувик. Его сердце забилось чаще.

— Вот как сейчас, ты злишься и твой голос такой глубокий. Очень сексуально, — прошептал Себастьян так тихо, что их никто не мог услышать.

Господи, он больше не мог ограничиваться одним флиртом.

Рувик открыл дверь и зашел в комнату. Себастьян последовал за ним, проигнорировав написанное в уставе «никаких посетителей без сопровождающих». Когда дверь захлопнулась, Рувик стащил с Себастьяна сумку и прижал его к двери. Он положил руки на его плечи, скользнул по мерно вздымающейся и опускающейся груди.

— Сними с меня бинты, как ты говорил, — потребовал он.

— Прямо сейчас? Я думал, мы договорились не заниматься этим здесь.

Как он мог объяснить Себастьяну, что с ним происходит? Он попросту терял голову. Их разговор о прикосновениях и поцелуях, кажется, воспламенил все его синапсы. Его желания должны быть воплощены в жизнь. Сны делали всё только хуже. А когда он просыпался из-за ежеутреннего обхода или из-за шума, издаваемого другими пациентами, ему начинало казаться, что ничего никогда не станет реальным. Что ему оставались только иллюзии.

— Мне просто… нужно что-то реальное, а не воображаемое, — пояснил Рувик. — Ты играешь со мной и этим делаешь еще более безумным, чем я уже есть. Дотронься до меня. Сделай это реальным. Или ты можешь только болтать?

Играет с ним? Так он воспринимает флирт?

Себастьян видел отчаяние и печаль на его лице… и несомненную страсть. Слышал тоску и разочарование в его голосе. Он потянулся к его капюшону и снял его, затем поддел бинты, так что они упали с лица Рувика. Тот был напряжен, его брови были нахмурены. Хотелось поцелуями стереть с его лица тревогу.

Но сейчас было не лучшее время.

— Мне жаль, что ты думаешь, что играю с твоими чувствами, — успокаивающе произнёс Себастьян. — И я не только болтаю.

Он наклонился к Рувику и прикоснулся к его губам, вовлекая в долгий глубокий поцелуй. Он чувствовал, как дрогнули губы Рувика. Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем Рувик расслабился и стал ему отвечать.

Рука Себастьяна пробралась под толстовку Рувика и начала поглаживать его торс. Тот был тёплым, но под пальцами ощущалась лёгкая дрожь. Мёрзнет? Волнуется? И то, и другое? Футболка ограничивала его возможности, так что он прервал поцелуй и стащил ее.

Ладони Себастьяна поглаживали плечи и шею Рувика, согревая. Затем руки проследовали по его груди. Под ладонями ощущалось быстрое биение сердца. Рувик никогда не чувствовал себя настолько живым.

Их поцелуи становились более жадными и быстрыми. Зубы прикусывали губы, вызывая тихие выдохи. Себастьян снял поло и положил руки Рувика на себя.

— Смелее, — прошептал он.

Рувик обводил пальцами его рёбра. Так гладко, думал он. Затем он спустился ниже, нащупав дорожку вьющихся волос. Он погладил их и решил, что ему нравится.  
Наконец Рувик оторвался от него, тяжело дыша.

— Слишком много? — усмехнулся Себастьян в его шею.

Рувик покачал головой и выдохнул.

— Еще.

— Я думал, ты не собираешься умолять, — рука Себастьяна спустилась пониже талии.

— Я не умоляю, — тело Рувика считало иначе. — Делай то, что обещал.

Рука Себастьяна залезла в его боксеры, другая поглаживала его щёку. Его затвердевший член освободился от ткани, и Себастьян немедленно обхватил его ладонью.

— А!.. — вырвалось у Рувика.

— Прости, я раньше делал это только с самим собой. Скажи, если я делаю всё правильно, — пробормотал Себастьян в его ухо. — Хорошо?

— Да. Это… — Рувик выдохнул. Не существовало слов, способных точно выразить его мысли. Только тепло и давление руки Себастьяна, и движения вверх… и вниз. Вверх. Вниз. Рувик стиснул зубы, чтобы не зарычать. Он не мог допустить, чтобы кто-то пришёл на шум и помешал им.

— Помоги мне, — сказал Себастьян, лизнув ухо Рувика.

Рука Рувика уверенно расстегнула пуговицу его шортов, затем молнию. Шорты слегка сползли — достаточно, чтобы продемонстрировать боксеры. Себастьян не солгал: даже через хлопок трусов было видно, что его член был довольно крупным. Рувик взглянул на Себастьяна, ожидая указаний. Тот сам приспустил трусы, освобождая член. Рувик помедлил, прежде, чем прикоснуться к нему. Себастьян почувствовал его неуверенность.

— Потрогай меня, — простонал он между поцелуями.

— Но мои руки… — сказал Рувик, глядя на свои шрамы от ожогов. Он опасался, что его руки должны приносить больше вреда, чем пользы.

— Не заставляй меня просить, — Себастьян вцепился в Рувика, не переставая поглаживать его.

Рувик на это не поддался, так что Себастьян взял его руку и стал целовать его ладонь, его пальцы. Всю его руку. Рувик опустил ее и взял этой рукой член Себастьяна. Тот благодарно застонал.

Они поглаживали друг друга. Всё происходило именно так, как он описывал. Поцелуи. Касания. Стоны, как и говорил. Только в реальности всё было ещё лучше. Вкусы и запахи были ошеломляющими. Руки Себастьяна имели обширный опыт в мастурбации, в то время как Рувик был неопытен. Доктор был с ним терпелив, давая указания по поводу скорости и степени нажатия. Рувик учился очень быстро.

— Помедленнее, — прошептал Себастьян. — Уже скоро.

— Я близко, — пробормотал Рувик. Его колени слабели.

— И я. Не знаю, сколько продержусь, я… — Себастьян уткнулся лбом в плечо Рувика. — Господи, как хорошо.

— Я хочу сейчас.

— Тогда давай, только… — Себастьян коснулся его губ. — Скажи моё имя. Когда ты говоришь его, со мной творится что-то невероятное.

Рувик сделал глубокий вдох. В груди расползалось тёплое чувство.

— Боже, пожалуйста, скажи, — Себастьян был совсем близко.

— Себ, — слабо выдохнул он.

Они кончили. Это было похоже на извержение вулкана; очень обильно. Себастьян привалился к стене. Его трясло. Так много времени прошло с тех пор, как у него был оргазм такой силы. От чьей-то руки. Годы.

Рувику казалось, что он сейчас потеряет сознание. Это было куда лучше, чем действовать в одиночку, представляя Себастьяна. Его тело ослабело от усталости, но это была приятная усталость. Пальцы Себастьяна, которые он всё еще чувствовал на себе, были липкими. Пол тоже был испачкан.

Они отпустили друг друга.

— Потрясающе, — Себастьян с тяжелым вздохом сполз на пол. — Десять из десяти.

— Я не осознавал, что… взаимодействие может так изматывать, — заметил Рувик. Он подошел к коробке с бумажными полотенцами, достал одно и вытер руки. Он мог лишь представлять, на что будет похож секс. Всё, что он знал точно, это то, что сегодня ночью он легко сможет заснуть.

Себастьян протянул ему руку, и Рувик вложил в нее еще одно бумажное полотенце. Себастьян вытерся, затем вытер пол. Никаких улик. Использованные полотенца Рувик выбросит позже с остальным мусором.

— Иди сюда, — сказал Себастьян.

Рувик подошел. Себастьян обнял его. Это было нормально? Он не был уверен, что все сексуальные взаимодействия должны были заканчиваться объятиями. Может быть, только с Себастьяном. Он не знал.

— Хотел бы я сегодня ночью спать с тобой, — сказал доктор. — Это было бы лучшим завершением потрясающего дня.

— Это против правил, — напомнил Рувик. — Увольнение.

— Но ты бы хотел? Чтобы я спал тут с тобой? — спросил Себастьян, сжимая его еще крепче. — Рувик?

— Я бы… хотел, — сказал Рувик, беспокойно шевельнувшись. — Ты не мог бы отпустить меня? Я не могу дышать.

— Точно, — Себастьян разжал руки. — Прости.

— И было бы неплохо привести нашу одежду в порядок, пока никто не вошёл… — Рувик кивнул на лежащие на полу бинты и футболки, — и не увидел это. Даже умственно отсталый ребёнок сможет сделать из этого единственный вывод.

Себастьян кивнул. Они оделись. Затем он собрал выпавшие из сумки бумажные листы и вернул их на место, а Рувик забинтовал лицо, чтобы скрыть его от остальных пациентов — сейчас это было особенно необходимо, потому что его лицо слегка покраснело, и вряд ли это могло пройти в ближайшее время.

— Ты знаешь, что то, чем мы сейчас занимались, было весьма безрассудным? — спросил Себастьян.

— Да… очень безрассудно, потому что тебя могут уволить, — согласился Рувик, доставая с полки книгу.

— Ей, это звучит так, словно только я в этом виноват, — Себастьян засмеялся.

— А разве нет? — Рувик взял другую книгу и оглянулся, посмотрев на него.

— Нет. В смысле, я тут был, но разве не ты всё это начал? — Себастьян почесал затылок, пытаясь вспомнить, но в голове вертелось только то, как всё это кончилось. Ему стоило быть осторожным.

— Если меня не подводит память… — начал Рувик, покосившись на окно. — Ты что-то сказал во дворе. Хм… что-то о списке вещей, которые ты собирался со мной сделать. Думаю, это и было началом, как ты выражаешься.

— Неужели? — хмыкнул Себастьян, пересчитывая страницы статьи. Нужно было убедиться, что все были на месте.

— О да, — Рувик ухмыльнулся.

— Хм, ну ладно, в следующий раз постараюсь быть внимательнее, — Себастьян хмыкнул, затем неожиданно хлопнул себя по лбу. — Чёрт, чуть не забыл. Это тебе.

Он достал из сумки еще один лист бумаги и протянул его Рувику. Тот взял его и проглядел шапку. Судя по всему, это была распечатка электронного письма.

— Разрешение покинуть больницу, — пояснил Себастьян. — Когда я выпущусь, я буду всего лишь посетителем. А с посетителем ты можешь покинуть больницу при условии, что будешь придерживаться графика и вернешься до отбоя. Посетитель должен быть доступен по телефону. И так далее, и тому подобное. Это многословное письмо говорит, что это разрешение у нас есть.

Рувик внимательно читал письмо. Оно и впрямь было многословным. Он закатил глаза; в этом был весь Хименес. Когда он закончил читать, он вернулся к началу. Он сможет выйти… Это было в равной мере и тревожно, и волнующе. Он еще не покидал клинику на такое долгое время. Он сможет? Просто взять и выйти в настоящий мир? Кажется, его комната была более безопасной и предсказуемой.

— Рувик, ты передумал? — обеспокоенно спросил Себастьян.

Рувик покачал головой.

— Конечно, нет. Я сказал, что я буду тебя сопровождать на кладбище. Я держу слово.

— Если ты не хочешь, я пон…

— Я не боюсь, — перебил его Рувик. — Просто у меня нет одежды, которая подходила бы для… жизни вне больницы.

— И всё? Я принесу тебе что-нибудь, — Себастьян перевёл дух. — Может быть, тебя беспокоит что-то еще?

— Ничего, о чем тебе следовало бы думать, — Рувик сложил бумагу и положил между страницами книги. — Я справлюсь.

Себастьян открыл дверь, и они отправились обратно во двор. Их место по-прежнему было свободно. Когда они пришли, Рувик повернулся к Себастьяну.

— Тебе следует вернуться домой и закончить работу. А я, пожалуй, почитаю Данте под деревьями, — Рувик выглядел совершенно бесстрастным.

— Разумеется, мистер Викториано, — Себастьян кивнул и подмигнул. — Благодарю за содействие.

Они официально пожали друг другу руки, хотя Себастьян предпочел бы поцелуй. Раньше удача им улыбалась, но вряд ли им и дальше будет так везти. Поэтому рукопожатие было лучшим вариантом. Себастьян улыбнулся — сердце Рувика при этом дрогнуло, — затем помахал рукой и ушёл.


End file.
